


캅카스의 늑대들 in 아프가니스탄 ~ 암캐로 돌변한 늑대 처녀들(Wolves of The Caucasus in Afghanistan ~ a Wolf Maidens transformed into Bitch)

by 4dkim



Category: Original Work
Genre: Afghanistan, Anal Sex, Chechen - Freeform, Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gangbang, Happy Ending, Islam, Military, Military Uniforms, Muslim Character, Oral Sex, POV Third Person Omniscient, Public Sex, Sarcasm, Sex, Taliban - Freeform, Teenagers, Terrorism, Terrorists, 능욕, 밀리터리, 소설, 아프가니스탄, 야설, 여군, 지하드, 체첸
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4dkim/pseuds/4dkim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>English:<br/>this is a Archive of Military Sex Stories(or Female Soldiers Sex Stories) from Korea. titled by "캅카스의 늑대들 in 아프가니스탄 ~ 암캐로 돌변한 늑대 처녀들(Wolves of The Caucasus in Afghanistan ~ a Wolf Maidens transformed into Bitch)". a sex story of Some Chechen Mujahideen Girls coming from Al-Nusra Front for Helping Talibans, and one Female Soldiers of Afghanistan National Army Commandos who treated as "Public Use" Sex Toy. including Hardcore and Black Comedy, Japanese Hentai Manga Style description, and some Parodies of Anime(like Jojo's Bizarre Adventure).<br/>(The motif of this Sex Story is the Chechen Mujahideen from Medal of Honor 2010)</p><p>한국어:<br/>한국에서 쓰인 밀리터리 야설 겸 여군 야설 "캅카스의 늑대들 in 아프가니스탄 ~ 암캐로 돌변한 늑대 처녀들" 이라는 제목의 소설입니다. 알 누스라 전선(Al-Nusra Front)에서 탈레반을 지원하기 위해 온 체첸인 무자헤딘 여성들과, 탈레반의 "육변기" 취급당하는 아프가니스탄 정부군 코만도 여군 이야기. 하드코어와 블랙 코미디 요소, 일본 에로망가 스타일의 서술, 그리고 죠죠의 기묘한 모험 등의 패러디를 함유하고 있습니다.<br/>(본 야설의 모티브는 메달 오브 아너 2010의 체첸인 무자헤딘입니다)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> [밀리터리(?)]캅카스의 늑대들 in 아프가니스탄 ~ 암캐로 돌변한 늑대 처녀들  
> 글쓴이 : MiHael
> 
> * 본 단편은 글쓴이의 깊고♀어두운♀환상(THE DEEP♀DARK♀FANTASIES) 을 구현하기 위해 쓴 에로물입니다. 특정 종교 비하나 테러리스트 집단을 옹호할 생각은 없습니다.
> 
> * "밀리터리(?)" 라고 쓴 이유는 밀리터리 쪽 묘사를 크게 기대하지 않으시는 편이 좋을 것이기에 미리 달아 놨습니다.
> 
> * 다소 하드한 플레이가 등장합니다. 아마 관장 까지는 나올 수 있습니다...
> 
> * 본 단편의 장르는 제 나름대로는 피카레스크, 블랙 코미디(패러디를 은근히 집어넣은 이유)로 잡고 썼습니다. 그래서 GTA 5나 맥스 페인 같은 록스타 게임즈 작품처럼 비꼬는 서술을 좀 넣었는데 제대로 표현이 되었는지 모르겠군요...
> 
> * 본 단편은 메달 오브 아너(2010 리부트) 싱글 플레이 중 탈레반, 알 카에다 사이에 섞여 나오는 소수의 체첸인 병사들에서 모티브를 얻었습니다.
> 
> * 관련 태그 : 테러리스트, 여군, 무슬림, 하드코어

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[밀리터리(?)]캅카스의 늑대들 in 아프가니스탄 ~ 암캐로 돌변한 늑대 처녀들 -상편-  
글쓴이 : MiHael 날짜 : 2016-08-09 (화) 11:11

본래 이 힌두쿠시 산맥의 기후라는 것이 일교차가 심하다고들 하지만, 11월의 이 날은 유난히도 칼바람이 심하게 불었다.

어쩌면 지금 그 아래에 난 산길을 달리고 있는 1990년 모델의 4인승 세단에, 국위선양과는 아무런 상관 없는 남의 더러운 전쟁에 구태여 끼어들겠다는 어리석은 외국인 "지하디스트" 들이 타고 있기 때문일 지도 모르고, 아니면 지금 그들이 향하는 곳이 미국의 무의미한 이라크 전쟁 덕분에 기사회생하며 아프가니스탄을 다시금 꼴통 신정 국가로 만들고자 하는 탈레반의 기지 중 한 곳이기 때문에 힌두쿠시 산맥이 저주를 퍼붓고 있는 건지도 모른다. 

창문이 코팅된 4인승 세단이 탈레반의 기관총 진지에서도 그 모습이 어렴풋이 보일 거리에 도달하자, 상급자로 보이는 탈레반이 부리나케 달려와서는 중국제 AK47 소총을 들고 탄약 상자에 걸터 앉아 졸던 한 녀석과, 마찬가지로 RPG 로켓 3개가 달린 탄입대를 등에 맨 채로 빈 RPG-7을 들고 소총수의 옆에서 함께 졸고 있던 다른 녀석을 손뼉을 쳐서 깨웠다. 거리가 떨어진 데다가 엔진 소리가 죽여주는 고물 세단 안에서는 밖에서 무슨 소리를 하는 지 알아들을 수 없었지만, 분명 중요한 사람들이 오고 있으니 제대로 된 병사처럼 행동하라고 주의를 주는 듯 했다. 

그들이 그러거나 말거나 세단의 탈레반 운전수는 제대로 된 병사인 척이라도 하는 탈레반 무리들을 향해 창문을 내리고는, "그 사람들이다" 라는 한 마디만 던지고 바리케이트가 치워지자 마자 무심하게 그들을 지나쳐 기지로 향했다.

미국과의 전쟁 초기에 유령 마을로 버려진 이 작은 마을에는 분주하게 보급품을 추진하러 이리저리 뛰어 다니거나, 흙집 안에서 시덥잖은 농담거리를 가지고 서로 잡담을 하는 무리들, 혹은 무기를 든 채 마을 이곳 저곳을 순찰하는 탈레반들로 가득했고, 여기에 돌아 오기까지 오랜 대장정으로 혹사 당해온 세단은 그들마저 지나쳐서 곧 유령 마을의 끝에 위치한 커다란 동굴 입구까지 가서야 그 지친 노구를 멈출 수가 있었다. 

이윽고 세단에서는 탈레반 운전수와, 무슬림 특유의 검고 긴 구레나룻과 수염을 기른 거구의 40대 남성, 그리고 군복을 입은 20대 초반 여성과 10대 중반의 소녀가 내렸다. 

"앗살람 알라이쿰. 형제들...형제 자매들이여. 지난 전쟁 이후로 이렇게 체첸에서 오신 형제 자매분들을 다시 만나게 되어 반갑습니다."

전형적인 파슈툰인의 덥수룩한 수염과 구레나룻, 전통 복장을 하고 자신이 이 기지의 가장 높은 사람이라고 온 동네에 광고를 하듯 온갖 장식을 붙인 리자드 패턴의 야전상의를 걸친, 기지의 책임자 물라 다둘라 하카니(Mullah Dadullah Haqqani)가 이 4명의 이방인들을 반갑게 맞이했다. 만약 이 남자가 불신자는 스테이크 썰 떼나 적합할 나이프로 목을 자르고, 여자는 모두 겁탈하거나 생매장하며, 여인네들의 시체를 담는 수단으로 바디 백(Body Bag) 대신 쓰레기통을 즐겨 사용하기로 이름 높은 탈레반의 간부만 아니었다면, 인심 좋게 여행 온 이방인들을 맞이해 주는 마을의 장로라고 해도 위화감이 없을 그런 인상이었다. 

"왈라쿰쌀람, 형제여."

"왈라쿰쌀람."

파르티잔 위장무늬 전투복 차림에, 민간에서 파는 검은 겨울용 재킷을 걸친 인솔자로 보이는 체첸인 남성이 조금 건성으로 다둘라의 인사를 받았고, 뒤에 서 있던 두 체첸인 여성도 같이 인사를 받았다.

"저 호라산의 위선자들까지 그 더러운 발을 이 땅에 들여놓아 우리 형제들이 고통받는 이 힘든 시기에, 알 누스라 전선에서 여러분 같은 전문인력들을 보내 준 것에 어찌 감사를 표해야 할 지 모르겠습니다."

4개월 전, 그러니까 이번 2016년 7월에 알 누스라 전선이 알 카에다와의 관계를 단절하고 "자브핫 파타 알 샴(Jabhat Fatah al-Sham)" 이라는 새로운 이름의 독자적인 지하디스트 조직으로 거듭난다고 선포했을 지언정, 그것이 감히 무엄하게도 칼리프를 자칭하며 알 카에다에게 가운뎃 손가락을 날리고는 하극상을 벌인 어느 불신의 마음을 가진 위선자들처럼 "나는 내 길을 갈련다. 니들끼리 잘 놀아 봐라" 라고 선언했다는 의미는 아니었다.

그래서 알 누스라 전선에서는 최근 아프가니스탄에까지 그 발을 뻗힌 이 불신자들, 즉 ISIS-K(Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant Khorasan Province, 이라크 레반트 이슬람 국가 호라산 지부)와 싸우는 탈레반의 동지들을 구하기 위해 이 체첸 출신의 전문가들을 파견하였다.

세간에는 "울프팩(Wolfpack)" 이라는 명칭과 각자의 별명으로만 알려진 이 알 누스라 전선의 에이스들이 시리아 전선에서 시리아 정부군을 상대로 펼친 여러 영화와도 같은 활약들은, 시리아 내에서 마치 전설 취급을 받아 어디까지가 진실이고 어디까지가 거짓인지 모를 지경이었다. 하지만 적어도 이들은 시리아로 오기 전, 와하비(Wahabi)의 "와" 자만 들어도 "카디로비치" 들을 몰고 가서 초토화 작전을 펼치고도 남을 람잔 카디로프의 그 서슬 퍼런 체첸 공화국 자치정부의 칼날에서 끝까지 살아남아 빠져나왔다는 것 하나만으로도 전설로 불리기에는 충분했다. 

"겉만 번지르르하고 아무 쓰잘데 없는 인사 치례는 그냥 넘어 가죠. 그냥 우리가 묵을 곳은 어디고, 적들 상황은 어떻고, 여기 상황은 어떤 지 그런 거나 말해 줘요."

퉁명스럽게 다둘라의 말을 끊고 본론으로 돌아갈 것을 재촉한 이 KZS 위장 패턴의 저격수용 수트를 입은 연록색 눈의 소녀는 "고양이(Koshka)" 라고 불리는 마카 바카예바(Makka Bakhaeva, Макка Бахаева)였다. 긴 적발을 카키색의 히잡으로 가리고 수트의 후드로 머리를 또 한번 가린 이 작은 체첸인 소녀병은 말 뿐만 아니라 몸을 움직여 스메르쉬 군장의 내용물을 흔드는 행동까지 더해서 자신의 불만을 표했다.

다둘라는 잠깐 이 무례하기 짝이 없는 소녀 무자헤딘을 째려 보았으나, 곧 그 소녀가 SVD 저격총과 VSS 빈토레즈를 동시에 매고 있다는 것을 깨닫고는, 그 모습으로부터 그녀가 체구와는 달리 상당히 우월한 신체능력을 가지고 있다는 사실을 유추해 내고 금방 그 눈빛을 거두었다.

"마카. 직접 입구까지 마중 나오신 분께 그런 태도는 실례잖니."

마카의 까칠한 태도를 차분해 보이는 청색 눈동자의 또 다른 체첸인 여성, "간호사(Medsestra)" 아셰트 사둘라예바(Aset Sadulaeva, Асет Садулаева)가 점잖게 타일렀다. 올해로 22세가 되는 이 여성은 플로라(Flora) 위장 패턴의 러시아군 겨울 야전상의와 백색의 설상 위장복 바지, 히잡은 멀티캠 위장무늬라는 다소 언밸런스한 조합의 차림을 하고 있었다. 장비는 포어그립이 달린 헝가리제 AMD-63 소총에, 군장은 라주치크(Lazutchik) 체스트 리그(Chest Rig)가 전부였으나 등 뒤에 맨 빵빵해 보이는 미국제 전투배낭은 차분하고 치유될 것만 같은 인상과 반대로 그녀 역시 강인한 나흐족의 후예임을 증명하고 있었다. 

여기에 거들듯이 처음 다둘라의 인사를 받았던 이 두 체첸 처자들의 인솔자, "하지 무라트" 루슬란 무사예비치 무나예프(Ruslan Musayevich Munayev, Русла́н Муса́евич Мунаев)가 끼어들었다.

"이해해 주시오, 다둘라 형제. 저렇게 한창 사춘기일 때의 소녀가 이 험하디 험한 힌두쿠시 산맥을 이런 고물 똥쓰레기를 타고 몇 시간 씩이나 달리다 보면 누구나 저렇게 성질이 까칠해 지지 않겠습니까? 특히 오늘이 그날이라면 더더욱 그렇겠죠."

만약 체첸이나 아프가니스탄이 아닌 러시아나 서유럽 같은 다른 나라에서 했다가는 귀싸대기를 맞고 거기에 추가로 로우 블로까지 당해도 할 말이 없을 루슬란의 저질스런 농담에, 마카는 말없이 루슬란에게 가운뎃 손가락을 치켜 드는 것으로 응답했다.

"물론이지요. 하지 무라트. 이 땅에서 48년을 산 사람으로써 누구보다도 그 심정을 잘 이해할 수 있고 말고요. 그러면 인사는 이쯤 해 두고, 머무시는 동안 묵으실 곳으로 안내해 드리겠습니다. 따라 오십시오."

너털웃음을 지으며 루슬란의 농담을 받아친 다둘라는 지적 받은 대로 인사치례를 끝내고 동굴 안에 위치한 숙소로 체첸인 일행을 안내했다.

유령 마을은 그저 겉으로 보이는 위장에 불과할 뿐, 끝에 위치한 이 동굴이야말로 이 지역 탈레반의 진짜 기지였다. 천혜의 요새나 다름없는 이 커다란 동굴을 발견한 다둘라 휘하의 탈레반들은, 마치 베트남 전쟁 당시의 베트콩들과 비슷하게 10년에 걸쳐서 이 동굴 안에 모의 훈련장, 식당, 무기고, 병영 등을 만들어 놓고 있었던 것이다.

다둘라에게 기지 안의 시설들을 소개 받으면서 까칠한 고양이 마카와 차분한 숙녀 아셰트 둘 모두 투어 가이드를 따라다니는 여행객들처럼 신기하다는 눈으로 기지 여기저기를 둘러보고 있던 차에, 발전기가 돌아가며 전력을 공급하는 소리는 확실히 아닌 듯한 이상한 소리가 들려 오면서 이 체첸인들의 주의를 끌었고, 곧 소리의 근원지인 영창 같은 방으로 다가간 이들을 흠칫하게 만드는 광경이 창살 너머로 보였다. 

"어... 그런데 다둘라 형제? 지금 저건 뭡니까?"

그리고 그건 두 여성들과 달리 무심하게 기지를 둘러 보던 루슬란조차도 같이 흠칫하게 만든 광경이었다.

"아흑...흐읍...흑..."

"허억...헉..."

그 철창 너머에는 마카보다 2살 정도 연상으로 보이는, 옅은 구릿빛 피부와 짧은 갈색 곱슬머리를 한 파슈툰인 소녀가 정액 범벅이 된 채로 터번만 쓴 탈레반 전투원에 의해 밑에 깔린 상태로 유린당하는 광경이 보였다.

"아, 저... "공용 변기" 는 파티마라고 합니다. 5개월 전에 우리 탈레반 영역에서 율법을 어긴 죄로 법정에서 사형 선고를 받고, 15년 뒤에 사형이 집행되기 전까지 우리 탈레반 전사들의 기지를 순회하며 전사들에게 성적인 지하드로 봉사하라는 명령을 받았죠. 이제 6개월 동안은 이 기지에서 그 죄를 값아야 합니다." 

그녀의 갈색 눈동자에는 거의 빛이 없었으며, 그 구릿빛 피부는 정액이 말라 붙은 하얀 흔적에 더불어 파슈토어로 허벅지 안쪽에 무언가 쓰여 있었는데, 그녀가 처한 상황으로 봐서는 대충 "창녀" 나 "변기" 정도의 뜻이라고 짐작될 뿐이었다.

퍽- 퍽- 하고 그녀의 배와 탈레반의 뱃살이 서로 부딫히는 소리, 그리고 그 "공용 변기" 의 애액과 정액으로 가득 차서 미끌미끌하고 뜨거운 안쪽이 탈레반 전사의 성스러운 창에 의해 철벅 철벅 하고 꿰뚫리는 추잡한 소리의 육(肉)중주가 울려 퍼지는, 그 신성한 지하드의 현장을 목도하고 감탄을 금치 못한 세 명의 체첸인은 멍하니 그걸 바라볼 뿐이었다.

율법을 어겼다는 그녀의 백그라운드 스토리는 뭐 안 봐도 뻔했다. 허구헌 날 힌두쿠시 산맥과 수염 가득한 파슈툰인 남정네들만 보면서 끓어오르는 테스토스테론을 인내하며 살아야 하는 탈레반의 구도자(求道者)들이, 비밀 학교를 다니거나, 책을 읽거나, 그 외 이하생략 할 탈레반의 이런저런 말을 안 듣고 개기는 참한 처자를 보고 겉으로는 "감히 신성한 율법을 어기다니!" 라고 하면서, 속으로는 "이게 왠 떡이냐! 오늘 땡 잡았다!" 하면서 끌고 간 것일 테지.

"헉...그렇게도 좋으냐? 이 더러운 불신자 걸레 년아! 자, 씨앗을 원하지? 앙? 그럼 진심을 담아서 씨앗을 뿌려 달라고 빌어 봐!"

"아흐응...네! 너무 좋아요! 그러니까 제발 율법을 어긴 더러운 파티마의 걸레보지를 아기씨로 깨끗하게 해 주세요!"

저 동북아시아의 일본이라는 나라에서 무수하게 쏟아져 나오는 소위 "육변기" 같은 하드코어한 상황을 그린 얇은 책이나 일러스트를 자주 봐서 내성이 생긴 사람일 지라도, 만화나 일러스트로 그려진 것이 아닌 현실의 여자가 실제로 인권조차 말살 당하고 완벽한 성욕 처리용 정액 변기 취급 당하는 꼴을 본다면 기겁을 할 것이 분명한데, 처음부터 그런 걸 접한 적도 없는 캅카스 촌년들이 그 광경을 봤을 때의 쇼크가 어떨 지는 안 봐도 블루레이라고 해도 과언이 아닐 것이다.

그나마 루슬란은 체첸에서 생활할 때부터 나이에 걸맞지 않게 의외로 인터넷 및 브콘탁테(러시아권 SNS)와 친숙했던 탓에, 대충 그렇고 그런 쪽 문화에 대해서는 어느 정도 알고 있으므로 그런 걸로 촌놈 소리를 들을 만한 사람은 아니었다. 하지만 2016년 지금은 어떨 지 모르겠으나 과거 무식한 노흐치(체첸인) 하나가 아야나미 레이의 피규어를 컴뱃 나이프로 참수(?) 하는 광경을 인증한 적도 있을 정도로 꽉 막힌 산동네가 바로 체첸 땅이었다. 그런 산동네 출신 여성들에게 이러한 광경에 대한 적응 훈련을 기대하는 것은 조선민주주의인민공화국의 경애하는 장군 동지와 그 따까리들이 자기들 스스로 개혁개방을 하기를 기대하는 것과 같은 도선생 심보나 다름 없었다.

"오, 오, 좋아! 간다! 간다! 성전의 씨앗이 간다! 크흐으으읍!"

"꺄흐으으으으응~!!!❤"

참으로 요란하게도 자신의 절정을 선언한 탈레반 전사가 뿌린 씨앗에, 파티마는 눈을 까뒤집고 혀를 내민, 소위 말하는 "아헤가오" 표정을 지은 채 오르가즘을 맞았다. 

몇초간 파티마의 작은 가슴에 얼굴을 들이 박고 절정의 여운을 느끼던 탈레반 전사는, "후우! 아까 전 벌인 새싸움 도박에서도 연전연승 했는데 오랜만에 기지로 돌아와 봤더니 이런 훌륭한 육변기까지 도착해 있을 줄은! 이 얼마나 아름다운 아프가니스탄인가!" 라고, 마치 손에 샌드위치까지 있었다면 샌드위치를 씹으면서 해질녁의 햇빛을 바라보고 감탄하기라도 했을 것처럼 자신의 끝내주는 기분을 표현하면서 앞문을 통해 구경하던 일행을 쿨하게 무시한 채로 뒤쪽으로 난 창살문으로 빠져나갔다.

한편 파티마는 아직도 오르가즘의 여운이 가시지 않았는지 몸을 반 정도 옆으로 돌려서는 상체만 조금 일으킨 채로 눈을 감은 채 여전히 숨을 허덕이고 있었는데, 정면에서 본 그녀의 나신은 참으로 처참했다. 

오른쪽 허벅지 말고도 왼쪽 허벅지에도 화살표로 그녀의 음부를 가리킨 낙서 - 대충 "무료봉사" 라는 의미의 파슈툰어 아랍 문자 - 가 쓰여 있었고, 그 음부는 갈색 수풀 여기저기가 정액으로 뒤덮인 채 말라 붙어 있는 데다가 그 아래의 음문 역시 누가 봐도 10대 소녀의 것이라고는 하지 않을 정도로 색과 모양이 너덜너덜했다. 아마 그 "10대 소녀" 의 기준이 틈만 나면 인터넷 채팅을 통한 성매매나 클럽을 통해 원나잇 스탠드를 일삼는 님포매니악이라고 해도 저렇게 너덜너덜하지는 않을 것이다.

그나마 의외로 항문은 멀쩡했다. 여자가 급해서 말도 안 되는 율법을 들이대며 악착같이 여권 신장 움직임을 때려 잡으려고 기를 쓰는 이 탈레반들도 그쪽 구멍을 쓴다는 발상은 미처 못 한 모양이었다. 아니면 물이 귀해서 감히 함부로 시도할 엄두를 못 냈거나.

'쑤까 블럇(니미 씨벌)... 하여간 율법은 지독하게도 따지는 놈들이 저런 건 또 어디선가 잘도 배워가지고 와요...'

루슬란은 만약 알 누스라 전선이나 탈레반, 혹은 다른 잡놈들 가운데에 마음을 읽는 놈이 한 놈이라도 있었으면 지하디스트들의 전설이고 나발이고 당장 불신죄로 사막에 산 채로 파묻혀도 할 말이 없을 생각을 하면서 속으로 한숨을 쉬었다.

"그리고...여러분이 묵으실 곳은 저곳입니다."

"...예?"

"아니 잠깐만! 지금 뭐라고요?"

아셰트와 마카는 다둘라가 가리킨 자신들의 숙소가, 방금 전까지 파티마가 성스러운 "지하드 알 니카(jihad al-nikah, 성적 지하드)" 를 치루었던 "영창" 에서 얼마 떨어지지도 않은 곳에 있다는 사실을 알고 경악했다.

다둘라는 그렇게 경악을 금치 못하는 둘, 특히 그 중에서도 방금 전에 싸가지 없이 자신의 말을 잘랐던 마카 쪽을 '한번 좆돼 봐라. 그것 참 깨소금 맛이다.' 라고 조롱하는 듯한 눈빛으로 바라보며 말을 이었다. 

"솔직하게 말씀드리자면, 저는 지난 번 전쟁 때처럼 체첸인 형제분들만 오실 거라고 생각했지 설마 자매님들이 오실 거라고는 미처 고려하지 못했습니다. 형제분들이 피로를 풀기 용이하도록 공용 변기에서 가장 가까운 빈 막사를 외부 손님용으로 남겨둔 것인데...두 젊은 자매님들이 조금 불쾌하시더라도 저희도 어쩔 수가 없습니다. 현재 비어있는 침실은 이곳 뿐이라서. 그렇다고 자매님들을 바닥에 자게 하기에는 저희 입장도 난처하고 말입니다."

"이거 참, 형제님의 대접이 너무나도 부담스럽습니다. 전 그걸 보는 것만으로도 여기 오면서 쌓인 피로가 충분히 가셨거든요."

"아니 지금 장난해요? 이러면 불쾌한 게 당연-"

"다둘라 형제님을 비난할 생각은 없습니다만 저로써도 이런 건 좀 받아들이기 힘드네요...하지만 침실이 이곳 뿐이라면 어쩔 수 없겠죠."

완곡하게 방금 전의 "성전" 을 비꼬는 루슬란의 말에 잘 걸렸다는 듯이 편승해 신경질적으로 다둘라의 말도 안되는 태도에 돌직구를 날리려는 마카의 입을 잽싸게 막은 아셰트였지만, 그녀도 솔직히 이런 레이디 퍼스트도 모르는 형편없는 침실 배정은 불쾌했다.

아니, 처음부터 그런 걸 생각할 놈들이었으면 그 "공용 변기" 를 어디 안 보이는 곳에 일찌감치 치워 두던지, 태연하게 같은 여자인 둘 앞에서 파티마를 가리켜 "공용 변기" 라고 부르는 행동은 하지 않았을 것이다.

어쩌면 이 체첸인 일행이 여기 올 때부터 두 체첸인 처자를 보고 "우워-! 나 체첸 여자랑 떡칠거야!" 라면서 달려드는 대신 그저 그녀들의 가슴이나 엉덩이, 혹은 사타구니를 보면서 말없이 침을 흘리거나 안 들리는 데서 음담패설을 하는 선에서 끝낸 것이 이 기지의 탈레반들이 보여줄 수 있는 최대한의 "레이디 퍼스트 정신" 이었던 걸지도 모른다.

이걸 그냥 넘어갈 거냐는 듯 루슬란을 쳐다보는 마카의 눈빛에도, 루슬란은 '그럼 뭐 어떡해?' 라고 답하듯 어깨를 으쓱 하면서 아셰트와 함께 메고 있던 짐을 풀기 시작했고, 마카는 그저 한숨을 푹 쉬고 "삐다라스(좆빨이) 개새끼..." 라는 러시아어 욕설을 조용히 궁시렁대면서 둘을 돕는 것 외에는 할 수 있는 일이 없었다.

그 모습을 본 다둘라는 "편히 쉬시길" 이라는 말을 남기고 뒤돌아 떠나면서 말없이 두 체첸인 처자를 조소하며 그곳을 벗어났다. 하지만 이 당시의 다둘라는, 그렇게 겉으로는 난리를 피운 마카와 아셰트의 전투복 바지 속이 실제로는 축축한 상태였으며, 그 둘이 그가 생각한 이유와는 "전혀 다른 이유로" 불쾌감을 표한 것이라고는 아마 상상조차 못했을 것이다. 

 

"불쾌한 게 당연하지...꼴리잖아! 남이 자는 곳 코앞에서 그 짓거리를 하면!"

"마카. 목소리가 커."

한 밤 중에 군용 침대에서 일어나 한 손에 티슈 뭉치를 들고 바깥으로 나와서 다른 한 손으로 군복 바지의 단추를 풀던 마카 바카예바가 숙소를 배정받고는 그 정말로 불쾌했던 이유를 신경질적으로 내뱉자, 옆에서 같이 바지를 벗고 있는 아셰트 사둘라예바가 행여나 남이 들을까 주의를 주었다.

지금 이 시간에 어머니 자연이 부르는 소리에 반응할 사람은 이 차가운 밤공기를 고려하면 당연히 더 있을 지도 모를 일이지만, 그딴 거 내가 알 바냐는 듯 마카는 바지와 함께 소녀스러운 분홍색 속옷을 내려 자신의 머리색과 똑같은 음모와 그 밑의 계곡을 아프가니스탄의 거친 밤 공기에 노출시키며 푸념을 했다.

파티마가 당한 그 인간 이하의 변기로 취급당하는 꼴은 분명히 비참하기 짝이 없었고 같은 여성으로써 불쌍했지만, 그와 동시에 거기에 흥분하고 성욕을 느끼고 말았다는 자기혐오도 동시에 불러 일으켰다. 히로인의 취급이 상당히 비참한 하드코어 강간 물을 보고 히로인이 불쌍하다고 연민을 느끼면서도, 발기 해 버리고 마는 것처럼. 일찍이 쿠X락스 역시 재판정에서 성범죄를 재현하고 그 피해자의 2차 피해에 흥분하는 방청객, 언론을 그린 그의 작품 "ロリ裁判と賢者の石" 을 통해서 인간의 이러한 이중성을 풍자하지 않았던가. 

"체첸에 있을 때는 이마라트(Имарат, 이마라트 카우카스 혹은 캅카스 에미레이트) 동지들끼리 서로 위로해 줄 사람도 있었고, 그것도 공공연한 비밀이라서 서로서로 눈치 안 보고 참 좋았는데..."

대답은 하지 않았어도 아셰트 역시 말 없이 마카의 푸념에 동의하며 바지를 내렸고 이어서 검은 레이스로 된 속옷까지 내렸다. 마카의 그것보다는 조금 더 수북한 형태를 한 아셰트의 수풀은 의자매 마카와 똑같은 밤색을 하고 있는 것으로 짐작컨대 그녀의 멀티캠 히잡에 가려져 있는 머리카락 역시 밤색 이겠지.

다른 나라 같았으면 학교를 다니며 연애를 하거나 놀러 다녔을 시기에, 총을 들고 소수의 러시아 특수부대나 체첸 공화국의 카디로비치 쫄병들을 상대로 싸우던 이 두 젊은 체첸인 여전사들은 5개월 전 까지만 해도, 전투로 인한 스트레스를 풀기 위해 야외에서 몰래 자위를 하는 것으로 성욕을 해소하다가, 결국 그것이 같은 이마라트 전투원들과 육체적인 관계를 맺는 단계까지 발전해 버린 적이 있었다.

한밤중 혹은 오후의 휴식시간에 종종 어디론가 사라졌다가 돌아오는 둘을 의심한 루슬란이 지역 간부와 함께 강가까지 그들을 따라가서 발견한 광경은 히잡만 남기고 전부 벗은 채로 이제 막 사정한 신참 이마라트 전투원(2살 연하)의 음경을 입에 문 채로 굳어 있는 아셰트, 그리고 아예 히잡까지 전부 벗어 던지고는 강가 근처 바위를 침대 삼아 루슬란과 동갑에 가까운 연상의 노흐치 아저씨 위에 올라타 허리를 흔들다가 굳어버린 마카의 모습이었다.

부모가 푸틴에게 비판적인 기사를 싣고 체첸 내부에서 벌어지는 인권 유린에 항의했다가 어린 자신의 눈 앞에서 "사고" 를 당해 사망한 아셰트, 그리고 집에는 얼굴조차 들이밀지도 않던 아버지가 산속으로 도망친 반군이란 이유로 집안에 들이닥쳐 가족을 고문하던 카디로비치를 우발적으로 죽였다가 얼떨결에 지하드에 발을 들여 놓은 마카를 거둔 장본인인 루슬란으로써는 화가 나기도 했지만, 그보다는 슬픔이 더 큰 사건이었다.

그 여성 인권 따위는 개나 줘버렸다고 서방에서 욕을 먹는 이슬람 문화권에서도 구글링 몇 번이면 거기서 찍혀 나온 온갖 그렇고 그런 아마추어 영상이 인터넷과 SNS를 통해 흘러 나오는 게 현실인데, 그것조차 못하고 총을 들어야 했던 두 사람이 그런 일탈 행위를 저질렀다고 해서 과연 이 둘을 욕할 수 있을까. 민족의 불행한 역사에 휘말려 망가져 버린 이 두 처자들이 얼마 안 되는 위안거리에서 즐거움을 찾는다고 하여 그녀들을 재판할 권리가 있는 것인가. 루슬란은 그렇게 생각했다.

그래서 루슬란도 "표면적으로는" 남성 전투원들의 성욕 해소 문제를 해결하고 싶었던 -실제로는 예전부터 아셰트의 그 글래머한 몸에 눈독을 들이고 있었던- 그 간부와 함께 그 둘의 스트레스 해소 행위를 허락하기로 했고, 그렇게 해서 둘은 전투에 악영향을 미치지 않는 한도 내에서 암묵적으로 허락된 특혜를 누리며 성적 해방감을 느낄 수 있었다. 

하지만 불행히도, 그 강성했던 다게스탄의 이마라트 조차 에미르가 3연벙, 아니 3연속으로 비명횡사 하는 등 깨강정이 되어 가기 시작하는 마당에 그곳보다 더 서슬이 시퍼런 체첸이라고 해서 무사할 리가 없었고, 어떻게든 운과 실력으로 끈질기게 살아남은 루슬란은 '이렇게 운이 다 해가는 마당에 체첸에 계속 있다가는 다 좆된다' 고 판단하여 잽싸게 둘을 데리고 예전의 동지들, 알 카에다의 하부 조직이 있는 알 누스라 전선에 합류하기 위해 시리아로 도피했다. 

그리고 알 누스라의 소속 부대 운이 영 안 좋았던 그녀들은 이후 5개월간, 그 속으로는 세속주의적인 루슬란조차도 어떻게 타협을 할 방법이 안 보이는 보수적인 부대의 분위기 때문에 그저 끙끙 앓는 수밖에 없었다. 믿을 수가 없지만, 겉으로는 자기들이 해석한 율법으로 다스리는 체제를 세운다면서 뒤로는 알음알음 할 건 다 하는 그런 전형적인 놈들일 줄 알았더니, 이상하게 유독 그 부대만 정말 철저하게 규율을 지키는 이들이었던 것이다. 물론 규율을 칼같이 지키는 놈들이 전쟁 범죄를 저지르지 않는 도덕적인 무력 집단임을 의미하는 게 아니라는 것은 역사 속에서도 독일 국방군이 증명한 바가 있다는 것을 독자 제형도 잘 알고 있을 것이다.

"으읏..."

"후우..."

지금껏 군복으로 답답하게 싸매고 있던 자신들의 하반신을 시원한 힌두쿠시의 공기를 쐴 수 있게 해방시켜 준 둘은 금방 본래 목적인 자연의 섭리를 해결하기 시작했다.

커다랗고 흰 복숭아 두 개가 달빛을 받아 조용히 빛나면서, 그 사이로 쪼르르르 하고 물 떨어지는 소리가 났다. 도시에서 살던 사람들이라면 이곳이 소리를 가려 줄 장치가 없는 화장실이 아닌 것을 유감스러워 할 테지만, 어차피 이 둘은 그런 것 없이 열악한 구 소련 시절 화장실과 야산에 익숙한 체첸인들이었기에 딱히 상관은 없었다.

"그러고 보니 마카, 오늘 오후에 봤던 그... "감옥" 을 보면서 루슬란이 어떤 표정을 지었는지 봤니?"

"그, 글쎄. 떡치는 거에 집중하느라고 그건 미처 못 봤는데..."

"그가 무슨 표정을 짓고 있는 지 살짝 봤는데, 우리가 예전에 몰래 일 치르다가 들켰을 때 지은 것과 비슷한, 좀 착잡한 표정이었어"

"...그러면서 하체는 분명 뻣뻣하게 텐트 치고 있었던 거 아닐까? 수컷으로써의 본성이라는 게 있잖아."

"그건 아니었어. 루슬란의 바지는 부자연스럽게 팽팽해진 곳 없이 언제나처럼 평시 상태였거든."

"어랍쇼, 그건 확실히 좀 의외...잠깐, 그 상황에 난데없이 거긴 또 왜 쳐다봐?!"

그 삐딱한 성격 답게 "같은 여자인 자신들도 그걸 보고 혐오스러우면서도 동시에 흥분한 것 때문에 자괴감 생겼는데 남자인 그 아저씨는 안 그럴 까 보냐" 하는 다소 괘씸한 생각으로 양부모와 같았던 루슬란을 가지고도 거리낌없이 험한 말을 내뱉은 마카였지만, 정말 생각치도 못한 엉뚱한 곳에서 치고 들어온 아셰트에게 딴죽을 걸고 말았다.

도대체가 이 여자는 푸근한 성녀이자 엄숙한 종교인 같은 인상을 하고 다니는 주제에 은근히 그런 곳에 집착한다. 그래서 체첸에 있던 시절에도 자기랑 같이 그 일을 벌인 거겠지만. 

"...생각해 보니 루슬란 아저씨나 우리나 하고 싶어서 이 짓을 계속 하는 건 아니니까."

곰곰히 생각해 보니 1990년대에 청년으로써 체첸 전쟁을 직접 겪은 루슬란은 그 "좆같은" 샤밀 바사예프가 뜬금없이 다게스탄으로 쳐들어 간 덕분에 그로즈니가 쑥대밭이 되고, 급기야 그놈이 베슬란에서 아무런 상관도 없는 아이들을 죽음으로 내몬 꼴을 보고 한때 자신이 옳다고 생각했던 사상에 강한 혐오감을 느끼게 되었다고 했다. 하지만 이미 전부터 카디로프 가문에게 단단히 미운털이 박힌 루슬란은 다른 동지들처럼 전향할 수도 없고, 보리스 옐친 시절에 총체적으로 엉망진창이 되어 기강이 한껏 해이해졌기 때문이란 변명으로도 용서가 안 되는 러시아군의 전쟁 범죄로 인해 잃어버린 게 너무 많은 그로써는 그런 러시아 놈들의 자치공화국으로 전락한 고향을 그대로 인정할 수도 없었다. 그래서 그가 할 수 있는 것이라고는 남들 몰래 보드카에 취해 울면서 이런 자기 심정을 두 꼬맹이들에게 토해 내는 것과, 캅카스 전체를 아우르는 신정국가를 세우겠다는 웃기지도 않은 망상에 빠진 놈들, 혹은 마약쟁이들까지 끌어안아야 할 정도로 처절하게 무너진 옛 이츠케리아, 현 이마라트에 남아 있는 것 뿐이었다.

그리고 그건 이미 손에 카디로비치의 피를 묻히고 도망쳐 나온 자신이나, 이미 눈 앞에서 가족을 잃어버렸기에 지금의 새로운 가족들을 버리고 떠난다는 것은 생각조차 할 수 없는 아셰트 역시 마찬가지였다. 설령 그런 문제들이 마치 싸구려 소설처럼 정말 쉽게 다 극복되었다고 쳐도, 배운 거라고는 체첸인이라면 누구나 할 줄 안다는 총질 하는 법과, 거기서 좀 더 심화된 사람 죽이는 법, 그리고 어디 가서 학력으로도 쳐 주지도 않는 전직 스페츠나츠 출신의 자칭 인생의 패배자 -언젠가 루슬란은 둘을 모아 두고 만약 일가족이 전부 전쟁으로 죽었고, 자기 고향의 지금 상태를 굉장히 싫어하고, 자기를 죽이고 싶어 하는 동향 사람들과 전직 스페츠나츠라는 이력을 가지고 있다면 그제서야 자신이 인생의 패배자라는 사실을 깨닫게 될 것이라고 자조한 적이 있다- 의 가정교육으로 배운 지식들 밖에 없는 여자들을 누가 좋다고 받아 줄까.

"추우니까 빨리 들어가자, 아셰트."

"그래야 겠지?"

지금까지 일부러 떠올리지 않고 있었던 우울한 현실을 떠올려 버리고 만 의자매는 조용히 한숨을 쉬고 울적한 얼굴을 하면서 티슈를 뽑아서 뒷처리를 하고 일어서서 다시 바지를 올렸다. 그런데 방금 막 자연의 섭리 해결과 신세 타령을 끝마치고 돌아가려는 의자매를, 이번에는 기지에 도착해서 들었던 그 거슬리는 소리가 바로 옆에서 두 사람을 붙잡고 놓아 주질 않는다.

"아나 이런 좆빨이 개새끼들이 진짜..." 

"제발 좀 적당히 해 줘요..."

바로 방금 전에도 육체적 애정 결핍으로 고생하는 사람들 앞에서 그런 추태를 보여 줘 놓고 또다시 신음소리라니, 이 애미도 없는, 아니 지 애미도 불신자라고 힌두쿠시 어딘가에 파묻을 빌어먹을 탈레반 놈들은 욕구불만인 사람들 앞에서 라이브 포르노를 보여주고는 "저기저기, 어떤 기분?" 이라고 춤 추며 약올리는 취미라도 있는 건가.

평소에 이 동네 여자들에게 하는 짓거리도 마음에 안들었지만, 지금 이렇게 아주 간단히 행해지는 염장 지르기야말로 그 중에서도 단연 지독하기 짝이 없는 행위일 것이라고 둘은 생각했다. 당연한 소리지만 파티마에게 한 짓은 아예 규격조차 초월했다.

"그래! 이왕 이렇게 된거 이 힌두쿠시 놈들이 그 추잡한 좆을 좆대로 놀리는 모습을 딸감으로 써서라도 안에 있는 걸 빼 내야 겠어!"

분노가 극에 달해서 오히려 해탈(?) 하고 자포자기한 마카는 어차피 금방 풀어버릴 테니 상관 없다는 듯 바지만 올리고 벨트를 잠그지 않은 채 그대로 감옥의 뒷쪽 출구를 향해 달려갔다.

"하여간 여자애가 표현을 해도 꼭 그렇게...같이 가~!"

그리고 언제나 직접적인 말보다는 간접적인 행동을 통해 동의를 표하는 일이 많은 아셰트는 이번에도 직접 "나, 나도! 나도 할 거야!" 라고 하기 보다는 그저 마카의 험한 평소 말투를 지적하면서도 그런 그녀를 조용히 뒤따라가는 것을 택했다.

 

"흐으응....으으....아흥...."

방금 전 파티마가 내뱉은 신음소리에 자극 받아서 "오냐 어디 얼마나 절륜하게 하는 지 한번 보자" 하는 심정으로 바깥에서 감옥 안을 살펴 본 의자매는, 아무도 없이 옆으로 누워서 혼자 왼손으로 가슴을 만지고, 오른손으로 음부를 만지면서 자기위안을 하고 있는 파티마를 보고는 김샌 표정을 지었다.

강제로 끌려가 탈레반의 정액받이가 된 지 5개월이었으나, 정신이 고통스러웠다고는 해도 너무 오랫동안 여러 탈레반들에게 조교를 받은 탓에 몸은 벌써 거기에 중독이 되어 버린 듯 했다.

"어랍쇼? 어이. 이거 보라고 형제. 이 년 지금 혼자서 자위하고 있는데?"

"그렇게 보지가 허벌창이 된 주제에 아직도 좆방망이가 고프다니 얼마나 걸레인거냐 너는."

당연하게도 그 신음소리에 관심을 기울인 것은 이 둘 뿐만이 아니었다. 서로 색이 다른 파슈툰 전통 복장에 구식 중국제 체스트 리그를 걸치고 AK47 소총을 등에 둘러맨 탈레반 전사 두 명이 파티마의 신음 소리와 질척거리는 소리를 듣고는 그녀가 있는 철창 문을 열고 감옥의 전등 스위치를 켠 채 다가왔다.

"하긴 5개월 동안이나 육봉에 너덜너덜하게 꿰뚫린 몸이다. 벌써 그 몸도 즐겁게 받아들이게 되고도 남을 시간이 됐지."

이 두 탈레반 떨거지들은 기분 나쁜 표정으로 파티마를 비웃으면서 조용히 군장과 옷을 벗었다. 제법 탄탄한 구릿빛 몸과 그 아래에 달린 자신들의 제자일(Jezail) 머스켓을 강조하듯이 기묘한 포즈를 뽐내는 이 두 탈레반 -편의상 왼쪽 귀에 총알이 관통한 남자를 "펑크남", 그렇지 않은 쪽을 "안펑크남" 이라고 부르겠다- 은 다른 탈레반 동료들처럼 곧바로 그녀를 덮치지 않고, 그저 옷을 벗은 그 자리에 멍하니 서 있을 뿐이었다. 

"아....!"

파티마는 그들의 알몸을 보고 대체 뭘 멀뚱멀뚱하게 가만히 서 있느냐는 듯한 애처로운 눈빛을 하면서 안타까운 신음소리만을 내었고, 그런 그녀를 "펑크남" 은 장난기 가득한 말투로 놀려댔다. 

"아...! 라고만 하면 뭘 원하는 지 알 수 없잖아! 그 무수한 좆을 빨아 온 더러운 입으로 우리가 뭘 해줬으면 하냐고 또박또박 말 해 보라고!"

이 "펑크남" 은 꼴통스러운 탈레반 답지 않게 뭘 좀 아는 사람 같다. 그것이 자신들이 파탄낸 아프가니스탄의 국가 꼴을 개선하는 데에는 모기 그것만큼도 도움이 안 된다는 게 유감이지만.

"...를 원해요..."

"어엉? 뭐~ 라고??? 좆 빠느라고 입이 헐어버린 걸레라서 그런가 잘 안 들리는데?"

아셰트는 처음 그녀를 봤을 때 무아지경에 빠져 그 추잡한 단어들을 아무렇지도 않게 내 뱉던 그 때와는 달리, 왠지 조금 망설이는 듯 작게 중얼거리는 파티마의 모습이 뭔가 좀 이상하다고 느껴졌다. 하지만 금방 성욕이 폭발하기 직전인 그녀의 머리는 얼마 안 가서 그러한 작은 의문을 잊어 버린 채, 벌써부터 엉덩이를 바깥으로 향하고는 신음소리를 내며 자기 위안에 빠진 의동생을 따라서 바지와 속옷을 벗으라고 명령하고 있었다. 

"안펑크남" 이 악질적인 "펑크남"의 장난질에 장단을 맞춰 놀려먹자, 파티마는 눈을 질끔 감고는 고개를 숙이면서 아까보다 더 큰 소리로 애원하기 시작했다. 그는 언제부터인가 캠코더 -그것도 AV를 찍을 때 쓰는 고급 소니제 캠코더- 를 들고 파티마의 얼굴을 찍고 있었는데, 대관절 저것이 어디서 뿅 하고 튀어나왔나 싶더니만 의자매가 보고 있는 방향 기준으로 감옥 왼쪽 구석에 위치한 책상 위에 삼각대와 여분의 테이프가 놓여 있었다. 

"감히 신성한 율법을 어기고 불경죄와 이단죄를 지은 이 불신자 파티마의 신성모독스럽고 천박한 걸레보지를 신성한 전사님들의 좆으로 정화시켜 주시기를 원해요! 위선으로 가득 찬 이 암캐보지를 신성한 정액으로 깨끗하게 해 주시기를 원해요!"

똑같이 추잡한 단어가 섞인 말이지만 뭔가 오르가즘에 빠져서 마구잡이로 내뱉었던 저번의 그것과는 달리 좀 더 디테일이 구체적으로 변했다. 

하지만 그러거나 말거나, "펑크남" 은 파티마의 추잡한 애원을 들었음에도 여전히 성에 안 찬다는 듯 추가적인 요구 사항을 원했다.

"네가 하고 싶은 말은 잘 알았다. 하지만, 너, 불신자가 정말 자기가 말한 그대로 암캐가 될 수 있는 지 우리는 아직도 의심하지 않을 수가 없다. 증명해 보아라." 

"예, 예! 할게요! 할게요!"

파티마는 무슨 얘기를 하고 싶어하는 지 알겠다는 듯이, 동굴 구석진 벽까지 기어가 정말로 왼쪽 다리를 들어서는 문자 그대로의 "개 같은" 자세로 얼굴과 엉덩이를 캠코더 쪽으로 향한 채 소변을 보기 시작했다. 파티마의 질구 부분이 잠깐 움찔 하더니 곧 질구 위의 작은 요도를 통해 샛노란 소변이 터진 비닐봉지 안의 물처럼 떨어지기 시작했고, 그 중 제대로 빠져나오지 못한 일부가 다리를 타고 흘러내렸다.

"세상에..."

자신들이 있는 바깥 방향으로 기어온 파티마를 보면서 깜짝 놀란 아셰트와 마카는 몸을 더 안 보이는 곳으로 숨겼으나, 고개만은 여전히 내밀고 있던 덕에 그녀가 지금 캠코더 앞에서 뭘 하고 있는 지는 생생하게 볼 수 있었다.

비록 별의 별 쓰잘데 없는 거창한 수식어를 붙여서 개떡같이 말했어도 그 의미를 찰떡같이 알아 맞춘 파티마가 마음에 들었는지, 팔짱 끼고 그 광경을 보는 "펑크남" 과 그 모습을 고스란히 캠코더에 담고 있는 "안펑크남" 두 콤비는 쓰레기 같은 소리로 작게 소리내어 웃기 시작했다.

"이제 이 정도면 됐다" 는 눈빛으로 장난을 마친 두 콤비 중 "펑크남" 쪽에서 먼저 파티마를 감옥 한 가운데로 끌고 와서는, 천장을 보도록 눕힌 다음 다리를 M자 형태로 벌리게 하고 소변을 닦지도 않은 그녀의 보지에 주저없이 육봉을 쑤셔 넣었다.

"하응!"

방금 전의 자위행위로 분비된 애액과 아직 음부 주변에 남아 있던 소변 때문에 전희 한번 없었음에도 육봉이 파티마의 질구를 아주 자연스럽게 쑤시면서 질척 질척 하는 소리와 퍽 퍽 퍽 하고 서로의 배가 어우러졌다.

"후우..! 그래! 지금이 딱 좋구만! 확실히 처음 이 년과 했을 때랑 다르게 부드럽게 들어가고 있어! 먼저 거기를 질퍽하게 만든 다음 하라는 이유가 있었네!"

"어이, 부드럽게 들어가는 건 질퍽하고 아니고의 문제가 아니라 그냥 이 년의 보지가 이미 허벌창이 된 상태라서 그런 거 아니냐?"

"아앙! 앙! 하아!"

방금 전처럼 황홀경에 빠져서 입을 벌린 채 정신을 못 차리며 유린당하는 파티마를 "안펑크남" 은 캠코더를 들고 열심히 주위를 돌아다니며 촬영에 여념이 없었다.

몇분 정도 그 상태에서 계속 파티마를 유린하던 "펑크남" 은 이번에는 체위를 교차위로 바꿔서 파티마의 왼쪽 다리를 양 손에 들고 그대로 그녀의 사타구니를 때리듯이 질 속으로 박아 넣었다. 

이미 몇 번이고 똑같은 짓을 당해 왔을 텐데도, 거칠게 질 안쪽을 유린당하던 파티마는 역시 이번에도 똑같은 반응을 보이고 있었다.

"야, 허벌이면 어떻고 꽉 조이면 어때! 맛만 좋으면 그만이지! 그렇지! 너도 자기가 이런 허벌 보지 암캐일지라도 그렇게 생각 하지!"

"아아앙! 네! 좋아요! 너무 좋아!"

그렇게 한 10여분 간을 교차위와 방금 전의 M자 자세로 유린당하던 파티마는 또 한 차례 오르가즘을 맛보려고 하고 있었다. "또 한차례" 라고 두루뭉실하게 표현된 것은 이게 몇 번째 오르가즘인지 본인도 기억이 제대로 안 날 것이기 때문이다.

"아! 아! 아! 아! 또 이상해져 버려요! 머리가 이상해져 버려! 나 또 미쳐버려---아아아아아!!!!❤"

"우오오오오오오!!!!"

입을 벌린 채로 눈을 까뒤집으며 미친 듯이 고개를 좌우로 흔들던 파티마와 마찬가지로 종점을 향해서 허리를 돌리는 속도를 올리던 "펑크남" 모두가 종국에는 공평하게 짐승처럼 울부짖으면서 함께 절정을 맞았다.

잠깐의 여운 후, 파티마의 보지에서 "펑크남" 의 좆이 빠지고, 이어서 "안펑크남" 이 캠코더를 들지 않은 왼손으로 파티마의 보지 안 쪽을 거칠게 쑤셨다. 손가락이 거칠게 질 안쪽을 침입할 때마다 파티마는 "아으!" 하는 소리를 내며 움찔했고, 곧 질 안에 깊숙히 빠져 있던 정액이 "안펑크남" 의 왼손의 도움을 받아서 질 밖으로 빠져나왔다.

아무래도 이 "안펑크남" 의 취향은 직접적인 행위보다 오히려 남이 하는 행위를 보면서 쾌감을 얻는 취향인 듯 보였다. 물론 그가 정말로 구경만 하면서 흥분하는 관음증 취향이기에 그런 건지, 그게 아니면 이미 같은 현지 파슈툰 여인들은 먹을 만큼 먹었기에 질려서 현자타임을 겪고 있기에 그런 건지 지금으로썬 알 도리가 없지만 말이다.

"어이쿠 저런, 아주 정신을 못 차리고 있네 우리 간단한 세수나 좀 하자"

아무 생각도 하지 못 하고 그저 몸이 풀려서는 누워 있을 뿐인 파티마의 얼굴을 향해, "펑크남" 이 다가와서는 음경을 붙잡고 그것을 파티마의 얼굴을 향하기 시작했다.

그 모습을 갈색 눈동자로 멍하니 지켜 보던 파티마는 조용히 눈과 입을 닫고 어색하게 웃으면서, 자신의 얼굴에 뿌려지는 소변, 그리고 거기에 섞여 나오는 요도에 남은 약간의 정액을 담담히 받아냈다.

거기까지 촬영을 끝낸 "안펑크남" 은 캠코더에서 테이프를 빼고, 카메라와 분리된 테이프를 책상 위에 올려 놓고는 책상 서랍에서 새 테이프를 꺼내 캠코더에 갈아 끼웠다.

"헤헤. 오늘 수고했다. 나는 이 변기 씻을 물 떠다 놓고 자러 갈 거니까 먼저 들어가서 쉬어라."

"뭐하러 귀찮게... 그냥 자러 가지 그러냐. 너 오늘 전투로 피곤했잖아."

"이 양심 없는 이기적인 놈아, 아무리 그래도 그렇지 너는 저렇게 네 소변 냄새 풀풀 풍기는 변기를 그대로 다른 동료들 쓰라고 내버려 두고 싶냐?"

 

"!!!!!!!!"

"씨발......아흑!" 

한편 파티마가 "펑크남" 의 씨앗을 받으면서 오르가즘에 한창 미치고 있을 그 타이밍에, 지금까지 벌어진 모든 것들을 구경하면서 오른손 엄지로는 클리토리스를 비비고, 검지와 중지로는 질 안쪽을 쑤시며 자기들끼리만 성욕을 해소하던 두 체첸인 의자매, 아셰트는 행여나 신음 소리가 입 밖으로 새어 나갈 까 군복 자락을 입에 문 채로, 마카는 작게 쌍소리를 내뱉으며 절정에 달했고, 건너편에 있는 또 하나의 산 쪽을 향해 새하얀 엉덩이를 포문처럼 내밀고 있던 둘은 그대로 열렸다 닫혔다를 반복하던 비부를 완전히 열고 몸을 부르르 떨면서 투명한 조수를 폭발시키듯이 뿜어냈다. 

하필이면 둘 모두 하반신을 완전히 벗지 않고 바지와 속옷만 발까지 내린 상태였기에, 조수가 뿜어져 나오다가 멎으면서 그 중 일부를 군복 바지와 팬티 안 쪽에 흘리고 말았다. 절정에 달하고 잠시 후 음부와 허벅지 안쪽을 휴지로 닦다가 뒤늦게서야 그걸 떠올린 둘은 곤혹스러운 표정을 지었지만, 이런 물이 귀한 곳에서 섣불리 빨래를 할 수는 없는 노릇이기 때문에 세탁은 나중으로 미루기로 했다.

뒷처리를 대충 끝내고 아무렇지도 않은 듯이 다시 숙소로 되돌아가던 도중, 마카가 침묵을 깼다.

"저기... 아셰트. 우리 그냥 해 버리자."

아셰트는 마카가 뭘 해 버리자는 건지 그 의미를 잠시 생각했다가. 그녀가 이 상황에서 말할 거라고는 "그것" 밖에 없다는 것을 깨닫고는 안 그래도 하얀 체첸인 특유의 피부가 더욱 더 하얗게 질렸다.

"그렇지만... 마카. 역시 이런 낯선 이들을 상대로 다짜고짜 들이대는 건 좀..."

"무슨 상관이야? 어차피 여기 탈레반 놈들은 그 "변기"... 아니, 파티마라는 현지 여자를 대놓고 공용 좆물받이로 쓰는 주제에 밖에서 깔끔한 척은 다 하고 있다고. 오히려 우리가 나서서 대 준다고 하면 좋아할 걸?"

"대주다니...! 너는 꼭 말을 해도...!"

체첸인 답지 않게 전부터 직설적인 표현보다 완곡적인 표현을 선호했던 아셰트는 마카의 성적인 단어조차도 거리낌 없이 대놓고 내뱉는 돌직구를 날리는 이런 스타일을 더 이상 참을 수 없었는지 순간 발끈해서 소리쳤다.

"... 힘든 전투를 끝내고 돌아온 전사들을 위한 "봉사" 라고 해야지. 아니면 "위로" 를 해 준다고 하던가."

하지만 5초도 못 가서 다시 조용하고 얌전한 말투로 돌아와 마치 국어 교사처럼 언어 교정을 하려는 아셰트를 보고 마카는 헛웃음을 지으며 아셰트와 함께 침대가 있는 곳으로 들어갔다.

"저기요, 사둘라예바 씨. 좀 더 본질을 보자고. 사다리나 접사다리나 결국은 똑같이 밟고 올라가는 사다리구만 무슨 차이가 있어? "여러분을 위해 몸으로 봉사하겠습니다" 랑 "한번 대 줄게" 랑 결국 뜻은 똑같잖아. 우직하게 돌격하고 뱅뱅 돌릴 것 없이 솔직하게 돌직구 날리는 거야말로 진정한 노흐치들의 방식이라고."

물론 루슬란의 역사 강의를 통해서 체첸인의 역사를 배운 아셰트와 마카 의자매는 19세기 캅카스 이맘국의 개국 영웅 샤밀이 어떻게든 부하들의 생존을 위해 "좆 빠지게" 노력을 기울였음에도 그 부하들이 "아뇨 됐어요. 적당히 하고 살아남는 대신에 그냥 저희는 저 루스키 놈들이 똥 씹은 표정으로 우리를 죽이려고 하는 모습을 보면서 활짝 웃어 줄래요." 라고 하고는 제정 러시아군을 향해 돌격했고, 그 결과 350명이 캅카스의 거름이 된 것도 그 "노흐치들의 방식" 이라는 사실을 아주 잘 알았지만, 아셰트는 굳이 그 말에 딴죽을 걸지는 않은 채 조용히 웃을 뿐이었고, 마카 역시 조용히 웃었다.

\----------------------------------------------

PS

* 아셰트의 멀티캠 히잡 설정은 실제 우크라이나 전선 참전 반러시아 체첸인 여성 의용군 Amina Okuyeva의 사진에서 따 왔습니다. 미안해요. 저 그 사진 보고 발기했어요..

* 모르시는 분들이 있을까봐 등판해서 설명하자면, 루슬란이 언급한 문장들("인생의 패배자..." "똥 씹은..." ) 은 맥스 페인 3에서 등장하는 맥스의 독백들 중 몇 개를 패러디한 겁니다.

* 개인적으로 이번 단편에서 참고한 글들.  
새 문물에 눈을 뜬 노흐치  
http://gall.dcinside.com/board/view/?id=arm&no=702904&page=1&search_pos=-695446&s_type=search_subject_memo&s_keyword=%EB%85%B8%ED%9D%90%EC%B9%98

여기가 19세기 러시아에 대항한 캅카스 산악민족의 마지막 거점집니다.  
http://gall.dcinside.com/board/view/?id=arm&no=702854&page=1&search_pos=-695446&s_type=search_subject_memo&s_keyword=%EB%85%B8%ED%9D%90%EC%B9%98

 


	2. Part 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[밀리터리(?)]캅카스의 늑대들 in 아프가니스탄 ~ 암캐로 돌변한 늑대 처녀들 -중편-  
글쓴이 : MiHael 날짜 : 2016-08-10 (수) 23:53

"타크비르!"

"신은 위대하다!"

아프가니스탄의 어느 조용했던 작은 촌구석 마을에, 탈레반들의 선창 및 후렴 소리가 주변에서 들리는 총성과 폭발음, 고함소리 모두를 찢어 발길 기세로 퍼져나갔다. 이미 아프가니스탄 정부와의 전투로 인해 한번 박살이 났던 이 마을은 2016년 11월 오늘, ISIS-K와 탈레반의 전투로 인해 또 한차례 몸살을 앓게 되었다. 만약 도시나 마을 등의 공동체마다 영혼이라는 것이 존재한다면, 이 마을의 영혼은 전신에 붕대를 감고 링거액을 꽃은 채로 전동 휠체어를 타고 와서 "고만해, 미친놈들아!" 라고 들고 있던 지팡이로 역정을 내고도 남을 것이었다. 물론 아프가니스탄의 경제 활성화 따위밖에 논하지 못하는 장사치들을 "이럴 때일수록 더 큰 그림을 봐야지!" 라고 꾸짖으며 파슈툰인의 신정 체제 설립이란 더욱 대국적인 목표를 위해 분투하는 탈레반은 그런 쪼잔한 것 따위에 신경 쓸 위인들이 아니었다. 

힌두쿠시를 침탈하는 제국의 침략자들은 언제나 예외 없이 비참하게 상처를 핥으며 물러갈 뿐이라는 아프가니스탄의 법칙은 물론 ISIS-K에게도 예외가 아니었고, 마을 일대에 주둔하던 ISIS-K부대의 하급 에미르(Emir, 여기서는 "지휘관")는 속수무책으로 죽어 나가는 자신의 부하들을 보며 간간히 욕설이나 "신은 위대하다...(주:여기서의 '신은 위대하다' 는 'Oh! My! God!' 의 의미)" 만을 반복할 뿐이었다.

"2번 두쉬카(Dshk) 진지가 무력화 되서 도망쳐 나왔다니 그건 또 뭔 씨부랄 멍청한 개소리야! 니놈들이 할 일이라고는 그저 그 높은 옥상 위에서 안전하게 숨어 꿀 빨면서, 걸레짝 입고 무기 든 놈들이 보이면 날려 버리는 지극히 쉬운 작업이었다고! 대체 뭔 지랄이 나면 그 진지가 무력화-"

"체체냐! 체체냐!(체첸인! 체첸인이다!)"

오래된 소련 시절 쌍안경을 들고 주변을 둘러 보던 검은 AC 밀란 티셔츠 차림의 관측병이, "모든 게 끝이야" 라고 하는 듯한 절망적인 목소리로 2번 두쉬카 진지가 무력화된 원인을 찾아내 보고했다.

그 소리에 깜짝 놀란 에미르는 관측병의 손에서 쌍안경을 거칠게 뺏어 앞을 보았다. 관측병이 절망한 원인을 제공한 문제의 인원은 선두에 서서 자신들이 있는 마을 중심부로 돌격하는 세 명이었는데, 그들은 같이 돌격하는 탈레반 선봉대와 굉장히 이질적인 복장을 하고 있었다.

파르티잔 패턴 전투복 위에 러시아군 현용 택티컬 베스트를 착용하고 AKS-74U를 든 190cm의 붉은 수염 남성, 플로라 패턴 야전상의와 흰 전투복 바지, 라주치크 체스트 리그를 장비하고 헝가리제 AMD-63을 든 175cm 가량의 멀티캠 히잡을 한 여성, 그리고 그보다 10cm 정도 작은 키에 스메르쉬 군장을 하고 VSS 빈토레즈 소총을 든 KZS 후드 수트의 카키색 히잡 여성.

파슈툰 전통복이라는 이름의 단색 누더기를 입은 탈레반이나, 캐주얼한 사복 혹은 사복과 무질서하게 뒤섞인 군복의 자신들과 달리, 덥수룩한 수염과 구레나룻을 자랑하는 남자나 히잡을 쓴 여자들이 제대로 된 "군인" 같은 차림을 하고 있다면 이들이 누군지는 뻔했다. 분명 알 카에다 혹은 그들의 하부 단체인 -지금은 시리아에서 딴 살림 차렸다면서 눈 가리고 아웅 하는- 알 누스라 전선의 체첸인들이었다.

"좆같은 알 카에다 꼰대 새끼들... 아직도 2001년(9.11 테러)의 영광 속에서 갇혀 사는 노땅들이..."

이 세 체첸인 전사들의 존재를 확인한 지휘통제실 안의 에미르와 그 주변 전투원들은 계급과 경력, 출신지를 불문하고 모두 다 사이좋게 절망했다. 닌자를 두려워하는 본능이 유전자에 각인되어 있다가 닌자를 만난 일본인처럼 "아이에에에! 체체냐? 체체냐 왜?!" 라고 외치며 실금하거나 기절했다는 건 아니지만, 그들의 전의는 이미 맨틀을 뚫고 내핵을 향해 수직으로 추락하고 있었다. 

"여기는 에미르 나스리(Nasri)다! 지금 이 무전을 들을 수 있는 모든 병력은 들어라! 모두 도살장으로 후퇴할 것! 반복한다! 본 무전을 들을 수 있는 병력들은 모두 도살장으로 후퇴할 것! 이상!"

"개똥밭에 굴러도 이승이 낫다" 는 한국 속담이 있듯이, 궁지에 몰린 이 사우디아라비아 출신 에미르는 이미 망한 전황을 어떻게 돌파해 보겠단 생각보다, 자신의 남은 이승의 체류 기간을 연장하려고 애쓰는 것을 선택하고 집중하기로 했다.

 

"그래! 어디 한번 신나게 도망쳐 봐라 위선자 쓰레기들아! 그래봐야 몇 초 정도 그 더러운 목숨을 연장할 뿐이겠지만! 으하하하하하!"

PKM 기관총을 든 염소 같은 인상의 베테랑 탈레반이 -편의상 "염소" 라고 칭함- 마치 반자이 돌격을 거는 일본군처럼 PKM을 난사하며 돌격했다. 방금 전 함께 내질렀던 승리의 함성이 부작용으로 나타난 건지, 그는 바로 옆 골목길에서 ISIS-K 전투원 하나가 파키스탄제 G3 소총의 탄창을 갈아 끼우고는, 후퇴고정되어 있던 장전 레버를 세게 탁 치는 속칭 HK 슬랩(HK 슬랩)으로 장전을 끝마친 소리도 듣지 못한 듯 보였다.

"씨발 넌 뒈졌다. 이 불신자 새---"

ISIS-K 전투원이 그렇게 "여기를 봐라!" 라는 메시지를 직접 입으로 전달한 뒤에야 "염소" 는 뒤늦게 깜짝 놀라서 골목을 바라보았고, 그가 G3의 총구를 이쪽으로 겨눈 전투원의 모습을 눈에 담고 뭐라도 대처를 하려는 것과 동시에 전투원의 뒤에서 푹- 하는 바람 빠지는 듯한 소리가 들리더니, 그 전투원의 두개골이 뒷통수에서부터 이마를 향해 일직선으로 전속전진하는 9X39mm 탄에 의해 퍼석- 하고 뚫렸다. 

VSS 빈토레즈 소총으로 가까운 뒤에서 G3를 든 적을 쓰러뜨려 "염소"의 목숨을 구한 마카 바카예바는, "엄폐도 조준도 없이 그저 신의 은총만 믿고는 방아쇠를 막 당기는 게 전부다" 라는 탈레반과 기타 이슬람 테러리스트들에 대한 편견을 그대로 보여준 이 "염소" 를 한심하다는 눈빛으로 째려 보았다.

"돌입할 때 모퉁이 확인 제대로 안 하지? 쫄따구들은 이겨서 잔치 벌이는 와중에 당신 혼자만 외딴 곳에 파묻혀서 흙냄새 맡고 싶어?"

"그, 그걸 모르고 있을 리가 있나! 그리고 이 몸은 7년을 정부군 놈들이나 불신자 군벌 놈들을 상대로 살아남은 전사라고! 잠시 깜빡한 것 뿐이다!"

"...그 따위 실력으로 잘도 7년이나 살아 남았네. 아프가니스탄도 참 수준이 낮구만."

그렇게 "염소"를 향해 혀를 찬 마카는 그 말을 듣고 "염소"의 얼굴이 분노와 쪽팔림으로 벌개지건 말건 그를 내 버려 두고 정해진 목적지를 향해 움직이기 시작했다.

 

"으어어어.....이런 세상에나! 신이시여! 어어어어-! 어-! 어-!"

에미르 나스리가 도망친 할랄 도살장 근처 길목에서 RPG 로켓의 폭발에 휘말린 탈레반 전사는 폭발의 충격파에 의해 삐- 하고 울리는 귀 때문에 정신을 못 차리고 있었다. 자신의 지금 청력이 얼마나 망가진 건지 확인하기 위해 입을 벌려 소리를 내 봤지만 제대로 들리지도 않았다.

폭발로 부서진 자신의 AK47 소총 대신 죽은 동료의 소총을 가져 오려고 힘이 안 들어가는 팔로 사투를 벌이고 있을 때, 바로 눈 앞에서 사복을 입은 두 명의 ISIS-K 전투원이 나타나서는 자신에게 총구를 겨누며 천천히 다가오는 것이 아닌가. 실로 환상적인 타이밍이었다. 

전사는 순간 자기 목숨도 여기까지인가 싶어서 '이 정도면 할 만큼 한 거지...' 라고 체념했다. 그런데 별안간 총성이 울리더니 다가오던 놈들 중 왼쪽에 있던 놈은 가슴에 구멍이 뚫리며 뒤로 나자빠졌고, 옆에 있던 놈은 깜짝 놀라서 아예 총까지 떨어 뜨렸다. 아무래도 놈의 소총은 불량품이었는지 흙바닥에 떨어지면서 탄창까지 분리되는 꼴이 가관이었다.

귀는 제대로 들리지 않았지만, 그는 곧바로 자신의 뒤에서 누군가가 뛰어오는 것을 느꼈다. 장신의 여성 전사가 달려와 허둥지둥하던 ISIS-K전투원을 격투술로 제압하고는 허리춤의 대검집에서 재빠르게 대검을 꺼내 주먹에 얻어맞고 정신을 못 차리던 녀석의 배를 찔렀다가 곧바로 대검을 쑤욱 하고 뽑았다.

특이한 모양의 앞쪽 손잡이가 달린 소총을 지닌 그 익숙한 모습의 여성 전사는 쓰러진 자신에게 다가와 손을 내밀었다.

"형제여. 괜찮나요?"

청력이 다시 돌아온 탓에, 그는 방금 전의 여전사, 아셰트 사둘라예바의 청아한 목소리를 들을 수 있었고. 그녀가 내밀어 준 손을 양 손으로 붙잡고 일어섰다. 

"고맙습니다."

고개를 숙여 감사를 표하는 젊은 탈레반 전사를 보며 아셰트는 조용히 미소지었고, 동시에 소총으로부터 빈 탄창을 빼고 새 탄창을 체스트 리그로부터 꺼내 갈아 끼우는 노리쇠를 당겨 새로운 탄을 장전하고는 체스트 리그에 달아 놓은 무전기로부터 자신을 부르는 소리에 응답하여 먼저 도살장 입구로 향했다.

"네! 루슬란! 금방 가요!"

도살장의 공터를 지나쳐 건물 안으로 들어온 아셰트는 탈레반을 도와 도살장으로 가는 길에 숨어 있던 잔존 적 병력들을 소탕하면서 전진할 목적으로 잠시 흩어졌던 루슬란, 마카와 합류했다.

"아! 드디어 좀 싸울 줄 아는 사람들을 다시 만났네!"

마카는 가장 마지막으로 합류한 아셰트를 보면서 씨익 웃었고, 루슬란은 탄창의 잔탄을 확인하며 문 왼쪽 벽에 몸을 기댔다.

"이렇게 ISIS-K 놈들이 개박살 나는 꼴을 촬영해서 물라 다둘라에게 보여 줘야 하는 건데, 그놈들처럼 촬영팀을 못 데려 온 게 아쉽구만."

"지 쫄따구들이 묵사발이 나지 않는 이상은 그 영감이 그런 거 좆도 신경 쓰겠어? 아마 지금도 "공용 변기" 파티마에게 그 쉰 냄새나는 좆이나 뒷구멍을 빨리고 있겠지!"

마카가 루슬란의 말을 받아치면서 반대쪽 벽에 몸을 기댄 채 뒷발차기로 문을 걷어차자, 반대편에서 대기하고 있던 루슬란과 아셰트가 재빠르게 돌입하여 AKS-74U와 AMD-63으로 남은 ISIS-K 전투원 넷을 사살한다.

이 과정을 빠르게, 그러나 확실하게 반복하면서 빈 방들을 체크하고 남은 ISIS-K 병력들을 사살하던 셋은 마지막 남은 구역인 자재 창고 입구에서 네 명의 탈레반 선봉대와 조우했다.

아무래도 문 뒤를 무언가로 막아서 바리케이드를 치고 농성을 하고 있는지, 리더로 보이는 탈레반이 푸줏칼을 들고 문을 내리치며 에미르 나스리와 말싸움을 하고 있었다.

"적당히 하고 그냥 나와! 우리가 여기서 죽치고 앉아 있으면 물도 없고, 식량도 없고, 여자도 없는 그 창고 안에서 며칠이나 버틸 수 있을 것 같냐, 앙? 에미르 나스리! 그냥 얌전히 투항해서, 다 함께 차를 마시며 하하호호 이야기를 나누는 유익한 시간을 갖자고!"

"아아~ 그러시겠지! 그리고 그 다음에 나는 무하마드 씨발 나지불라처럼 불알 두 쪽을 잘려서 카불 시내로 이송될 테고, 그 꼴로 조리돌림 당하다 뒈질 뿐이고! 그러니 좆 까세요! 좆을 까서 너네들이 사랑하는 염소 구멍에나 실컷 박아 주세요! 이 파슈툰 촌뜨기들아! 문화유산과 바위도 구분 못하는 무식한 야만인 씹새끼들!"

"어이! 그런 '야만인 씹새끼들'의 마드라싸(Madrasah) 학비를 대주는 게 니들 사우디아라비아 새끼들이잖아! 그리고 2001년에 양키 놈들이 지랄거려도 아랑곳 않고 빈 라덴을 숨겨준 것도, 여기 있는 '야만인 씹새끼들' 이라고! 니들 유리할 때만 '자랑스러운 형제님들' 이고 불리할 때는 '수치스러운 야만인' 이냐??? 이 좆털 대가리 사우디 기름 돼지 새끼야!" 

한참 자재창고의 문을 푸주칼로 내려 찍으며 실랑이를 벌이던 리더는 "썅!" 하고 푸주칼을 바닥에 집어 던졌고, 그 말싸움을 경청하던 루슬란이 헛기침을 한 뒤에야 그는 뒤에 세 명의 체첸인 무자헤딘들이 서 있는 것을 발견했다.

"살라무나. 형제 자매들이여."

"살람. 지금 저 놈이 바리케이드를 치고 농성중입니까?"

"그렇소. 폭발물이 있으면 좋을 텐데, 우리는 이미 RPG 로켓을 전부 소진했고, 혹시나 해서 위선자 놈들의 시체를 뒤져 봐도 푼돈이나 총탄밖에 안 나오더이다."

"난감하군. 우리도 마을 초입에서 벌써 수류탄이고 C4고 전부 다 써 버렸는데."

"하! 니들도 결국 못 들어 오겠지? 그럼 서로 비긴 셈이군! 으허허허허~! 그거 진짜 유감이네요!"

폭발물도 없는 상황에서 문을 막고 농성하는 나스리를 어떻게 끄집어내야 하나 고찰하는 대화를 엿듣고는, 그걸 가지고 탈레반과 세 무자헤딘을 약올리는 나스리. 그렇게 나스리가 자기 형편도 벅찬 판에 적들이 헛수고로 인해 "절망했다!" 라고 탄식하며 정신 건강에 악영향을 미칠 까 걱정해 주는 훈훈함을 보여주고 있을 때, 아셰트가 한 가지 제안을 했다.

"이 도살장 안에 쇳덩어리로 된 묵직한 카트가 있던데, 그걸 저 복도 끝에서부터 끌어서 문을 세게 들이박아 보는 건 어때요?" 

"오! 나 그거 뭔지 알아! '공성추' 라는 거지!"

"좋은 생각이오 자매. 어이! 들었지!"

그리고 잠시 후...

"으아아아!!! 안돼!!!!!"

"이리 와, 이 새끼야!"

코너에 몰릴 대로 몰려 정상적인 판단히 불가능해 진 에미르 나스리는 똥을 빵으로 생각하면서 먹는 어느 영창의 러시아 장교처럼 나무로 된 가구 정도로 막은 사무실의 문을 베를린 장벽으로 생각하는 오류를 저질렀고, 그 베를린 장벽은 결국 공성추를 만나서 순식간에 맥없이 뚫린 마지노선 신세로 전락했다.

쾅 하고 바리케이드가 부서지는 충격으로 나가 떨어진 나스리가, 방금 전 오지랖을 발휘해서 자신들의 정신건강을 걱정해 준 것에 감동 먹은 탈레반 선봉대 리더는 그 고마움을 잊지 않고 되돌려 주었고, 나스리는 그의 너무나도 정성어린 답례에 몸둘 바를 몰랐다.

"나한테서 떨어져! 떨어지라고!"

 

 

그렇게 에미르 나스리는 탈레반들의 열화와도 같은 환영에 얼굴이 붉고 푸른 멍투성이가 되어 도살장 입구 흙바닥에 쓰러져서 신음했고, 마카는 그런 나스리를 보고 키득키득 웃으면서 죽어 널부러진 ISIS-K 전투원들 중 누군가의 운동화 한 짝을 벗겨 그의 머리 위에 올려 놓으려다가 아셰트에게 제지당했다. 

모든 ISIS-K 전투원들의 제압을 끝마친 탈레반들이 마을 여기저기에서 "타크비르!" "신은 위대하다!" 라고 합창하며 그들 나름대로의 작은 퍼레이드를 벌이고 있을 때, 파키스탄 암시장에서 들여 온 듯한 흰색 고급 4도어 SUV가 도살장 입구에 도착했고, 곧 직접 문을 열고 차에서 내린 지역 탈레반 지휘관 물라 다둘라 하카니가 선글라스를 낀 경호원 탈레반 -영화 '전쟁(Voyna, Война)' 의 등장인물 "루슬란 샤마예프(Ruslan Shamaev, Руслан Шамаев)" 를 닮은- 을 데리고 이쪽으로 걸어 왔다. 

"생각보다 빨리 도착하셨군. 어두컴컴해 져서야 뵙게 될 줄 알았더니."

"좆물 빼느라고 피곤해서 늦게 도착했다던가 그딴 소리 해 봐라."

루슬란과 마카는 전투 개시 전의 약속 시간을 한참 어기고 이제서야 실실 웃으며 나타난 이 영감태기를 보고 나지막하게 비꼬았다.

"이거 참... 탈레반의 형제들과 체첸의 형제 자매님들의 전투가 이렇게 다 마무리 되고 나서야 혼자 이렇게 스리슬쩍 나타나게 되었으니 면목 없습니다. 하필 기지에 중요한 손님이 들렀다가 가시는 바람에..."

"에이, 무슨 말씀을. 지휘관이 전쟁터에서 직접 적과 마주 보고 싸우는 건 옛날 말 타고 전쟁하던 시절에나 통하던 이야기죠. 전 그저 예의 상 하신 말인줄 알고 있었는걸요."

'허. 그러셨어? 난 또 시장에 들러서 파티마에게 꽃으려고 젖꼭지용 집게나 나무 딜도에 바를 기름 사느라고 늦는 줄 알았지?'

마음에도 없는 사과를 하는 물라 다둘라를 보며, 루슬란은 겉으로는 괜찮다고 웃으면서도 속으로는 이 노친네를 씹었다. 옆의 아셰트는 그저 조용히 웃어보였고, 마카는 그냥 뚱한 무표정으로 바라만 보았다.

"그것에 대해서는 나중에 차차 이야기 드리도록 하지요. 그나저나...여기 이렇게 누워 있는 이...까치 둥지 같은 머리를 하고 드러누워 있는 자가 이 지역의 자칭 '에미르' 입니까?"

"아니오. '에미르' 는 맞지만 '까치 둥지 머리' 는 틀렸습니다. '좆털 머리' 라고 하는 게 더 어울리죠."

적이라도 최소한의 존중 정도는 해 주고 싶은 것 같은 아셰트를 제외하고, 루슬란의 농담에 마카, 다둘라, 그리고 주변 탈레반 전사들이 모두 웃었다.

"아아...그래, 당신이 이 새끼들 지휘관이야? 이제부터 잘 들어, 이 힌두쿠시 촌구석 무지렁이 영감태기야. 칼리프께는 반드시 빚을 갚으시는 분이다. 현 시간 부로 네놈들은 이라크 레반트 이슬람 국가의 사형 집행장에 서명한 거라고! 너희 힌두쿠시 촌구석의 미개한 불신자이며 위선적인 사내 놈들은 짐승처럼 도살될 것이고, 지금 여기 있는 두 체첸인 창녀들은 칼리프와 이슬람 국가를 위한 '지하드 알 니카' 에 입문하여 늙어 죽을 때까지 봉사하게 될---"

"어이, 좆털 머리! 동네 연장자에 대한 예의를 좀 차리지 그러냐!"

이 이상 들어줄 가치도 없다는 루슬란의 그 말을 신호로 받아들인 마카의 군홧발이, 묶여 누워 있는 상황에서도 악을 쓰던 에미르 나스리의 면상을 콰작- 하고 짓밟으면서 나스리는 눈 앞이 갑자기 깜깜해지며 의식이 멀어 지는 것을 경험했다.

 

"아, 저기...루슬란. 잠깐 할 얘기가 있는데 괜찮나요?" 

그렇게 기절한 에미르와 노획한 물자들을 트럭에 나누어 싣고 기지로 철수하기 전에, 아셰트는 뭔가 미묘한 표정으로 루슬란을 붙잡았다.

"그래? 그 할 얘기란게 무슨...설마...아, 신이시여...제발 내가 생각하는 그건 아니라고 말해줘."

아셰트, 그리고 같이 따라서 나온 마카 자매가 미묘하게 상기된 듯한 표정으로 자신에게 말을 걸어 오는 이 상황으로 짐작컨대, 대충 무슨 이야기가 나올 지 짐작하고 있던 루슬란은 저절로 스타 트렉의 피카드 선장처럼 오른손으로 얼굴을 감싸쥐었다.

"응. 맞아. 그거 하자. 그거."

"신은 위대하다(하나님 맙소사)... 여기서? 정말 여기서?"

"그래, 여기서! 벌써 5개월이라고 씨발 5개월! 여기서 더 참았다가는 진짜 농담 안하고 홰까닥 돌아버릴 거야. 지금 당장 빈토레즈로 다둘라의 기름기 가득한 배 속을 터트리고는 그대로 내 머리통을 향해 방아쇠를 당길 거라고."

"......"

마카는 거의 협박에 가까운 어조로, 아셰트는 '인간적으로 이 이상 참는 건 무리라고 생각하지 않으시나요' 하고 원망하는 듯한 푸른 눈동자로 바라보며 루슬란을 양면에서 압박했다.

어제 봤던 파티마의 건 때문에 잠시 착잡한 표정으로 두 의자매를 쳐다보던 루슬란은, 곧 크게 한숨을 쉬고 자신의 대답을 기다리는 둘에게 답변했다. 

"좋아. 물라 다둘라에게는 내가 오늘 가서 미리 얘기 해 두지. 한 가지만 약속해라, 어떻게 놀아나건 그런 것은 상관 안 하겠는데 저 새끼들이 너희를 그 변-- 파티마처럼 생각하게 하지는 마. 그리고 당연하지만, 그 씨발 약에도 손 대지 말고!"

루슬란의 동의에 마카와 아셰트는 정말 해맑게 방긋 하고 웃는 표정이 되었다가, 그가 이어서 내건 조건을 듣고는 또 금세 표정을 진지하게 바꿨다. 

"어휴, 또 그놈의 꼰대질... 아저씨 우리 못 믿어요? 우리가 이거 한 두 번 해 봤어?"

"'인생의 승자는 마약 따위 하지 않는다(winner don't use drugs)'. 그 말만은 3년 전에 사람이 헤로인 중독으로 발작했다가 망가진 꼴을 본 이래 지금까도 저희 마음 속에 뼈저리게 각인되어 있으니까요. ...우리가 딱히 '인생의 승리자' 라는 뜻은 아니지만요."

그건 사실이었다. 마카가 12살, 아세트가 19세가 될 무렵에 서로 안면을 트고 지내던 루슬란의 이마라트 지하디 동료가 있었는데, 그 동료는 범죄 영화에서 마약상들이 자주 내세우는 철칙인 "자기들이 파는 물건에 손대지 마라" 라는 대사를 단순히 픽션 속의 헛소리로 치부했는지 이마라트의 자금 조달용 헤로인 일부를 삥땅쳐서 사용했다가 거기에 중독되어 몸과 정신이 천천히 망가지기 시작하더니, 끝내는 착란 상태에 빠져 부하 2명을 쏴죽이고 자신도 자살한 충격적인 사건을 일으키고 말았다.

그 일련의 비극적인 과정을 처음부터 끝까지 목도한 이래로 두 자매는 자신들과 운우지정을 나누던 철없는 이마라트 전투원이 멋 모르고 약을 꺼내 권하기라도 하면, 그놈들을 유혹하며 눈 앞에서 전투복을 훌훌 벗어 던지던 그 모습이 전부 거짓이었던 것 마냥 태도를 싹 바꿔서 커맨드 삼보로 그놈들을 울 때까지 쥐어 팼다. 힘으로 투약을 시도한 놈들은 울어도 때리는 것을 멈추지 않았다. 

그런 사실을 잘 아는 루슬란은 그 말을 듣고 표정을 천천히 풀면서 안심했다. 하기야, 어릴 때부터 무술로 단련된 체첸이나 잉구세티아, 다게스탄 등의 거친 북캅카스 남자들도 진심 모드가 된 둘에게 떡이 되었는데, 그들에 비하면 체격이 비실비실한 탈레반들이 그녀들을 파티마처럼 진짜 성노예로 만들 가능성은 없다고 봐도 좋았기 때문이다. 결정적으로, 이 쪽의 신분은 알 누스라에서 온 손님들이다. 탈레반도 아군을 순식간에 적으로 뒤바꾸는 멍청한 마술은 하고 싶지 않겠지.

 

"아~ 아~ 아셰트랑 섹스하고 싶다~"

"...큰 소리로 얘기하지 마, 병신아!"

ISIS-K의 지역 에미르 나스리를 생포함으로써 전투가 성공적인 승리로 끝난 그날 밤, 짧은 뽀글머리와 염소수염을 기른 탈레반 청년의 아주 노골적인 리비도 대폭발 선언에, 왼쪽 눈 밑에 고문을 받은 것으로 추정되는 칼자국 -편의상 이하 "칼자국" 이라고 함- 이 난 동료가 그걸 옆에서 듣고 핀잔을 주었다. 

아마 그 동료는 무슨 섹스에 대한 환상으로 가득 한 사춘기 중고등학생도 아니고 이렇게 동료들이 모인 한 가운 데에서 욕망을 가감없이 드러내는 것은 전사답지 못하는 것을 지적하고 싶은 듯 했다. 그렇잖아도 이 동굴의 강당 안에는 지역 지도자 물라 다둘라 하카니께서 이번 전투에서 싸운 전사들을 위한 "아주 특별한 자리" 를 마련해 뒀다고 하기에 40명 정도 되는 탈레반 전사들이 한 곳에 모여 있었다.

하지만 이들이 누군가. 어떻게든 여자에 대한 굶주림을 해소해 볼 돌파구를 찾기 위해서 인종차별주의자인 사우디아라비아와 카타르라는 솔직하지 못한 -사우디와 카타르의 스폰서들은 어느 누구보다 극단주의의 모범생인 탈레반을 사랑하면서 왜 본심을 숨기는 것 일까?- 와하비즘 선생님들의 멸시에도 아랑곳하지 않고 필사적으로 이슬람 율법까지 충실하게 공부한 탈레반 아니던가. 이들의 그러한 배경을 생각해 보면 "탈레반(학생들)" 이라는 명칭은 심히 적절하기 그지 없었다.

설령 신병 환영회 한 가운데에서 탈레반 신참 전사가 대놓고 "초등학생 따먹고 싶다아아아아!" 라고 외쳐도, 감히 신병 주제에 오냐 오냐 해 주니까 아주 빠졌다고 군홧발로 조인트를 까고도 남을 동북아시아 어느 반도의 군대 따위와는 달리, 그런 심정을 누구보다도 잘 이해할 수 있는 탈레반 전사들은 결코 지하드의 최전선에서 싸우는 전우의 성적인 취향에 대해 그 누구도 뭐라고 하지 않으리라.

"너, 오늘 아셰트가 싸우는 그 아름다운 모습을 보고도 발기하지 않은 거냐? 형제들에게는 자애로우면서도 불신자들에게는 무자비한 그 모습을 보고도? 그러고도 탈레반의 남자냐?"

"아셰트가 니 첩이냐, 아까부터 이 어린 노무 새끼가... 아셰트 "자매님" 이라고 불러 새꺄!"

"그래, 이 새꺄!"

아셰트에 대해 연심 -놀랍게도 육체적인 쪽 뿐만 아니라 정신적인 쪽까지 모두- 을 가진 듯 한 다른 탈레반 고참병들이 아셰트를 딸감으로 삼는 건 참을 수 있어도 감히 신성한 아셰트 자매님을 그딴 식으로 부르는 싸가지는 용납할 수 없었는지 -편의상 그가 외친 한 마디가 유명세를 탄(?) 만화의 제목을 따서 "폭탄머리" 라고 함- 쌍욕을 했다. 몇몇 탈레반은 바닥에 굴러다니는 완두콩만한 돌멩이까지 집어 던지며 "폭탄머리" 에게 야유를 했다.

"아셰트 자매도 좋지만, 나는 개인적으로 후드 군복 입은 그 까칠한 꼬마가 더 취향이야."

"그 건방지게 말하는 빨간머리가 뭐가 좋다고?"

오늘의 전투에서 신은 위대하다! 를 외치며 신의 은총만 믿고 전차 앞의 일본군처럼 무대뽀로 돌진하다가 죽을 뻔 한 것을 마카의 빈토레즈 사격에 목숨을 건지고 곧바로 멍청이 소리를 들었던 "염소" 는 자신의 의형제 -편의상 그의 뿔테 안경을 따서 "안경" 이라고 부르겠다- 가 한 그 말에 무슨 나지불라가 저승에서 비아그라 까먹는 소리를 하냐는 듯이 어처구니 없는 얼굴을 했다. 

"안경"은 자신의 파콜(Pakol) 모자를 검지 손가락으로 쓰윽 올리면서 자신의 의형제를 보고 씨익 웃으며 얘기했다.

"그러니까 더 가치가 있는 거야. 무식한 놈아. 콧대 높게 까불던 건방진 여자를 콱! 정신주입봉♂으로 굴복시키게 된다면 그 뭐냐, 더욱 더 큰 성취감을 느낄 수 있잖아!"

그렇게 탈레반 전사들은 "학생" 의 본분에 충실해져 알 누스라 전선으로부터 춤추듯이 내려온 두 체첸인 무자헤딘 여전사들을 주제로 한 학술적인 토론에 너무 열중한 나머지 누가 그 자리에 몰래 끼어 드는 지도 모를 지경이 되었다.

"흐응~ 그래~? 당신네들은 그 앙칼진 꼬맹이에게 냄새나는 자지를 집어넣고 뚜샤! 뚜샤! 하고 임팩트를 넣어서 자지러지는 꼴을 보고 싶다 이거구나?"

"당연하지!"

"어머나...형제님들은 정말로 제가 그렇게 해 줬으면 하나요?"

"물론입니다! 자매님께서 제 더러운 몸뚱아리를 위에서부터 깔아 뭉개 주신다면 기꺼이 받아 들이겠습니다! 그리고 나중에라도 신께 용서를......얼래?"

"건방진 꼬맹이" 마카의 말소리가 끼어들었을 때는 별로 신경도 쓰지 않는 듯 하다가, "적에게 무자비하지만 형제들에게는 푸근하고 인자한 자매님" 의 목소리에 그제서야 위화감을 느낀 탈레반들이 멍청한 소리로 의문을 표시하고 약 3초 뒤에야, 탈레반들은 자신들의 토론장에 길가에 들러 붙은 염소 똥을 보는 듯한 찬 눈빛으로 자신들을 째려보는 마카, 얼굴을 잔뜩 붉히고 어쩔 줄을 몰라 하는 아셰트가 어느 순간 끼어들었음을 눈치 챘다.

방금 전까지도 가열차게 토론하고 있었던 탈레반들은 자기 눈 앞에서 메카가 미국 놈들의 순항미사일에 맞고 폭파되는 꼴을 보기라도 한 것처럼 아연실색한 표정을 지었다. 그들의 머릿 속 와이드 스크린 안에선 정액으로 엉망진창이 되는 두 체첸인 여전사의 모습은 온데 간데 없이 사라지고 검은 화면 속에 '씨발 좆 됐다' 는 크고 하얀 글씨 한 마디만이 재생되고 있을 뿐이었다.

줄도 빽도 없는 평범한 파슈툰 여성들을 가지고 무슨 말을 해도, 그 무슨 말을 실제로 옮겨도 감히 뭐라고 할 놈들 없이 언제나 당당했던 탈레반의 건아들이었으나, 그 상대가 다른 여자들도 아니고, IS라는 변절자들의 확장에 골머리를 앓고 있는 어려운 사정에도 불구하고 알 누스라에서 옛 정을 생각해서 보낸 의용군들이라면 얘기가 달랐다. 

20년 정도 전에 그녀들의 고향 체첸을 돕기 위해 파견된 중동 출신 무자헤딘들도, 그런 식으로 현지 여성들을 건드렸다가 분노한 체첸인 남성들에게 쌍욕을 먹고 먼지 나게 두드려 맞은 적이 있다는 이야기가 나돌고 있지 않은가. 차라리 두들겨 맞기만 한다면 다행이지 만약 루슬란이 이 꼴을 전해 듣고 노발대발해서 알 누스라 전선에 연락해 "씨발, 탈레반 그 힌두쿠시 좆빨이 새끼들 도저히 못 써먹겠더만!" 이라고 악담을 퍼붓기라도 한다면, 최악의 경우 믿음직했던 아군이 치명적인 적으로 돌변하는 끔찍한 대참사가 일어날 수도 있다.

그런 이유로, 탈레반 전사들이 조용히 식은땀만 흘리면서 어색하게 서 있기만 한 지 1분 째가 되는 때에, 아셰트가 정말 생각치도 못한 한 마디로 침묵을 깼다.

 

"형제 분들이 그런 연유로, 누구에게 가서 털어놓지도 못 할 고민을 지고 있으면서도 그 괴로움을 묵묵히 인내하며 지하드에 임하고 계실 줄은... 그렇다면, 지금 이 자리에서 여러분들의 괴로움을 덜어드리기 위한 지하드에 임하는 것이 제 의무를 다하는 길이겠지요."

 

탈레반 전사들은 처음 그 말을 들은 순간 자신들이 아편을 너무 빨아서 헛것을 들은 건가 싶어 아리송해 있다가, 아셰트가 그 자리에서 총을 내려 놓고는 체스트 리그와 플로라 야전상의, 전술 전투화를 벗은 순간 아셰트가 한 말의 의미를 깨닫고 전원 예외 없이 '에에에에에에?!?!' 라는 무언의 외침을 전하듯 눈은 띠용 하고 튀어 나오고, 입을 떡 벌린 우스꽝스러운 꼴을 하지 않을 수 없었다.

 

"뭘 그렇게 멍청한 얼굴들을 하고 있는 거야. 아편에 쩔어서 상황 판단도 제대로 안 되는 거야? 지금 산골에 처박혀 사는 멍청한 당신들일 지라도 불철주야 지하드를 위해 싸우는 그 열의가 가상해서 지금 상을 주겠다고 하고 있잖아!" 

 

마카는 그렇게 정신을 못 차리는 탈레반들을 보고 키득키득 웃으면서 KZS 위장 패턴 저격수용 수트 상의의 단추를 풀고 러시아제 구형 전투화를 벗기 시작했다. 이 캅카스의 지하디 자매들과 힌두쿠시의 지하디 형제들이 서로의 국경과 인종을 초월하여 "지하드" 의 이름으로 통합을 이루는, 이런 감동적이고 역사적인 순간을 영원히 박제해서 남겨 두고 싶었는지, 뒤에서 어떤 탈레반 전사가 "뭐하고 있냐! 캠코더! 캠코더를 가져와!" 라고 소리치는 소리가 들렸다.

무엇이 그렇게 급했는지 캠코더를 가지러 간 두 탈레반 전사는 악마같은 고등학교 미식축구부 부장이 본다면 대번에 러닝백으로 스카우트 해 갈 기세로 폭풍같이 달려 캠코더 두 대를 가져왔고, 곧 두 명의 촬영조가 이제부터 시작될 아셰트와 마카의 육체적인 외교를 빠짐없이 담기 위해 캠코더를 들고 각자가 맡은 구역 주변에서 어슬렁거리기 시작했다. 한창 나머지 탈레반들이 파콜이나 터번, 화려한 전통 스컬캡(Skullcap) 같은 모자만 남기고 파슈툰 전통옷들을 훌훌 벗어 던지고 있는 그 상황에도, 두 의자매는 마치 '직접 그 손으로 벗기게 해 주겠다' 는 듯 조용히 미소지으며 그 모습을 구경만 하고 있었다.

 

-통합의 순간 그 Side A 아셰트 사둘라예바-

 

"크흐으~ 이, 이거 현실 맞지? 지금 약에 빠져서 헛것을 보고 있는 게 아니지? 젠장! 역시 지난번 폭탄 조끼 순교자 모집할 때 일부러 병 걸려서 빠지기를 잘 했어!"

용기 있게 먼저 아셰트를 향해 다가간 "폭탄머리"는 러시아제 플로라 패턴의 전투복 상의와 새하얀 설상 전투복 하의로도 감출 수 없는 아셰트의 그 굴곡에 연신 감탄하고 있었고, 아셰트를 선택한 다른 형제들도 마찬가지였다. 

마카는 언제나 의붓언니 아셰트를 보면서, 청순하고 차분한 인상과 반대로 색기로 가득 찬 그녀의 몸이 "이중성" 그 자체라고 평했는데, 마카를 "싸가지 없는 어린 것" 이라고 싫어하는 탈레반 전사들조차도 이 말에는 아마 주저 없이 공감할 것이리라.

아셰트가 플로라 전투복의 단추를 풀고 등 안에 손을 집어 넣어서 검은 브래지어까지 풀고 나니, 갈라 본다면 안에 지방 대신 모성애만 가득할, 크고 아름다운 언덕 두 개가 마치 반갑다고 인사를 하듯이 "보잉" 하고 살짝 흔들리면서 탈레반 전사들을 반겨 주었다.

주변에서 차례를 기다리던 탈레반 전사들은 "오오!!!" 하고 감탄했고, "폭탄머리" 가 그녀의 옆에 서서 상체만 왼쪽으로 기울여 그 언덕 끝에 솟은 분홍빛의 젖꼭지를 양 손으로 꾸준히 희롱하니, 아셰트는 "아아..." 하고 나지막한 신음소리를 냈다. 거기서 10초 정도 뒤에 "폭탄머리" 는 오른쪽 손만 그대로 꼭지 부분을 희롱하게 내버려 둔 채 왼쪽 가슴을 입으로 물고 빠는 한 편, 왼손으로 그 빨고 있는 쪽 유방의 주변 둔덕을 계속해서 쓰다듬었다. 

"아앙...그러고 있으니까 마치 아기 같아요..."

아셰트가 흥분이 느껴지는 목소리로, 그러나 언제나처럼 나지막하게 자신의 감정 상태를 표현하고 있을 그 때, 동료의 뒤를 따라서 용기있게 먼저 나선 2번 용자 "칼자국" 은 침을 꿀꺽 삼키고 동료의 애무를 받으며 서 있는 아셰트의 앞에 무릎을 꿇고는, 전투복 바지를 고정하고 있는 벨트와 단추를 풀고, 지퍼마저 내린 다음 천천히 바지를 아셰트의 발 아래로 내렸다. 새하얀 설상 전투복 바지가 퇴장한 자리에는 마찬가지로 새하얗고 탄탄한 허벅지가 "칼자국" 의 눈에 띄었다.

서구의 그 추잡한 잡지들에서 종종 볼 수 있는 "창녀들" 의 각선미를 기준으로 한다면 아셰트의 그 단단한 허벅지는 기준에 못 미치겠지만, 파슈툰 남성조차도 몇 분 정도 메고 뛰어다니면 헉헉댈 무게의 장비를 지고 싸우는 훌륭한 여전사들에게 그런 각선미 따위 뭐가 중요하겠는가?

아셰트의 허벅지 감상을 끝낸 "칼자국"은 다음 단계인 속옷에 집중하기로 했다. 그녀의 속옷은 의외로 이단스럽기 짝이 없는 검은 레이스 팬티였으나, 오히려 그런 이율배반 적인 속옷이 탈레반들을 더욱 더 자극시켰다. "칼자국" 이 조심스레 아셰트의 레이스 팬티를 스르륵 하고 내리자, 풍성하고 거칠게 헝클어진 밤색 음모와, 그 밤색 수해(樹海)의 아랫쪽에서 수해에 의해 보호받는, 하얀 피부색 덕분에 유난히 부각되는 선분홍빛의 여음(女陰)이 암컷의 진한 체취를 확 풍기며 "칼자국" 을 반갑게 환영했다.

바지와 속옷마저 벗어서 치워 버린 아셰트는 이제 멀티캠 히잡과 플로라 전투복 상의만 제외하고는 아무 것도 입지 않은 상태가 되었다. "칼자국" 은 그대로 아셰트의 선분홍빛 음문에 자신의 혀를 조심스럽게 집어 넣어 여름 힌두쿠시와도 같은 뜨거움이 느껴지는 아셰트의 질 안을 애무했고, 아셰트는 가슴을 농락당하는 것보다 더 강한 자극을 추가로 받게 되자 "하윽!" 하고 몸을 움찔거렸다. 한편, 그렇게 우두커니 선 채로 가슴과 보지에 가해지는 애무를 받아 주느라고 몸을 계속해서 움찔거리던 아세트의 엉덩이를 향해 얼굴을 들이 미는 전통 스컬캡을 쓴 탈레반 전사가 한 명 있었으니, 지금까지 아무도 노리지 않은 채 방치중인 "블루 오션" 을 개척해 나아가는 프론티어 정신으로 충만한 그 "개척자" 는 아세트의 풍성한 엉덩이 살을 양 손으로 벌리고는, 그녀의 가장 더러운 구멍에 코를 대고 코카인을 빨듯 냄새를 맡다가, 돌연 그 구멍에 혓바닥을 들이 밀었다.

"꺄아앙?!"

지금까지 단 한번도, 심지어 이마라트에서 신나게 캅카스 장정들과 운우지정을 통했던 그 시절에도 결코 손 대어진 적 없는 테라 인코그니타(Terra Incognita), 미지의 영역에 가해진 낮설기 짝이 없는 그 뜨겁고 축축한 촉감에 아셰트는 지금까지 보여준 반응들 중 -이마라트 시절 포함해서- TOP 3에 들 정도로 가장 극적인 반응을 보였다. 

시커먼 파슈툰 남정네들이 그녀의 몸에 마치 음충(淫蟲) 떼처럼 달라 붙어 그녀의 보지, 항문, 젖가슴을 혀로 애무하고 있음에도, 끊임없이 몸을 움찔거리면서 그것을 전부 묵묵히 받아내는 아셰트의 모습은 그야말로 추잡한 인간들의 욕망조차도 사랑하여 그들의 더러운 육욕을 몸 바쳐 받아 주는 여신을 연상케 했다. 아마 기독교도라면 이 광경을 보고 성경에 나오는 "레기온(Legion)" 을 떠올릴 테지. 물론 성경에는 악령들의 애무에 눈을 거의 까 뒤집은 채 부들부들 떨고 있는 여인의 모습이 그려져 있지는 않지만 말이다. 

"아아....지금... 지금 뜨거운 게 와여어...갱장한 게...아...! 아아...!! 아아아...!!! 아아아아아앙!!!!❤"

그대로 10분간 탈레반의 집중적인 파상 공세를 받으며 부들부들거리던 아셰트는 어느 순간 더욱 더 강하게 몸을 떨기 시작했고, 비명도 조금씩 높이기 시작하더니, 이윽고 떨리는 몸을 열렸다 닫혔다를 반복하던 음문을 통해 분수를 폭발시켰다. 그 기세와 양은 마치 방광이 가득 찬 상태로 몇 시간 동안 고속도로를 달리다가, 가까스로 휴게소의 화장실에 도착했을 때 요도에 잔뜩 힘을 주어 소변을 뿜어 내는 듯한 느낌이었다. 

그렇게 몸의 떨림을 멈춘 채로 절정을 느끼던 그녀는 물줄기와 절정이 가라앉을 즈음에 다리를 다시 떨다가, 절정이 끝날 때 몸에 힘이 풀리는 것을 느끼며 뒤로 주저앉았다.

아셰트는 그 상태로 거칠게 숨을 쉬면서 숨을 고르다가, 정신을 차린 뒤에 다시 일어나 본격적인 봉사를 준비했다.

"아아...전사 여러분들을 만족시켜 드리겠다고 한 주제에 정작 저 혼자서만 만족해 버렸네요. 이렇게 이기적일 데가..."

조용히 타오르는 쾌락의 불꽃과 미안한 기색이 반반씩 섞인 푸른 눈동자를 본 탈레반 전사들은 일제히 "아, 아뇨! 황송합니다!" 라고 복창했다. 특히 그녀의 애액을 입으로 직접 받아낸 "칼자국" 의 목소리가 가장 우렁찬 것 같았지만 그런 건 뭐 아무래도 좋았다. 

"그래서는 안 돼죠. 반드시 해 보이겠다고 한 번 신께 맹세한 것은 확실하게 지키지 않으면."

이에 방금 전 "자매님께서 제 더러운 몸뚱아리를 위에서부터 깔아 뭉개 주신다 해도 받아 들이고 나중에 신께 용서를 빌겠다" 고 했으며, 그보다 더 이전에는 아셰트 자매님도 아니고 감히 아셰트라고 불렀다는 이유로 온갖 욕을 먹었던 젖가슴 애무 담당 "폭탄머리" 는 주인이 사료를 밥그릇에 가득 채우는 것을 보고 꼬리를 흔들며 헥헥대는 애완견과도 같은 눈빛으로 잽싸게 바닥에 드러 누웠다.

그 꼴을 보고 순간적으로 핏대가 솟은 탈레반들은 '저 새끼가 진짜...' 하는 눈빛으로 그를 째려 봤으나, 아셰트는 그런 그를 보고도 귀엽다는 듯이 "우후훗." 하고 작게 웃으면서 "폭탄머리" 의 몸 위에 올라타기 시작했다.

"으응..." 하고 "폭탄머리" 의 꼿꼿이 기립한 자지를 오른손으로 세워 든 채 조준을 하느라 헤메이던 그녀는, 이윽고 자지와 자신의 구멍이 맞닿는 지점을 파악하고 그대로 "폭탄머리"의 배 위에 주저 앉았다.

"흐억...!"

"아흣!"

그 불타 오르는 사랑 -이라기 보다는 욕정- 만큼이나 만만치 않게 뜨거운 질벽이 자지를 잠식하자 헉 소리를 내는 "폭탄머리" 와 마찬가지로, 단단한 그 창에 의해 쑤욱 하고 꿰뚫리는 그 느낌에 아셰트 역시 짧은 교성을 흘렸다.

아셰트는 눈짓으로 "폭탄머리" 에게 이제 자신이 움직인다는 신호를 보여 주었고, 곧 그녀의 허리는 쩍 쩍 쩍, 찌걱 찌걱 찌걱 하는 점액질 특유의 소리를 내면서 앞뒤로 요분질을 시작했다.

"하으응! 아앙! 아아!"

"흐으으아! 진짜 농담 안 하고 좋아 죽는다 씨빨! 그 고결한 자매님의 보지가 내 천박한 자지를 먹어치우고 있어! "

"...저걸 그냥 한 대 때릴까?!"

그렇잖아도 첫 타로 아셰트의 보지를 맛보는 영광을 누리는 것이 부러워서, 마치 눈 앞에 어디 도망가지도 않는 먹이가 있음에도 "빨리 해라" 라고 조바심을 부리는 성질 급한 야쿠자처럼 아셰트를 기다리는 탈레반들 역시 조바심에 안달을 내고 있었는데, 저 눈치 없는 사고뭉치가 기어이 그들의 염장을 지름으로써 마침내 그 조바심이 폭발하고 말았다.

대기 중인 탈레반들이 당장이라도 우르르 몰려가서 면상을 흙 묻은 발로 짓밟을 기세로 분노하는 그 광경을 보고, 아셰트는 잠시 허리 왕복운동을 멈추고 방금 전 겨우 애무를 한 번 받았을 뿐인 자신의 깨끗한 항문을 벌리면서 말했다.

"저기...정 급하시다면 제 더러운 구멍이라도 쓰시겠어요?"

"...에에?! 그, 그래도 됩니까?" 

아까 그 "개척자" 양반에게 항문을 애무당했을 때의 반응은, 분명히 Anal의 A자도 모르는, 100% 쌩 일반인의 그것이었다. 거기다 그런 항문이라면 무턱대고 제자일을 쑤셔 넣었을 경우 장난 아니게 아플 텐데, 그런데도 이 자애로운 무슬리마 자매님께서는 그 고통을 감수하는 한이 있어도 자신의 의무를 다 하고자 노력하고 있었다! 

아셰트 사둘라예바는 정말 천사다, 천사 지브릴의 재림이다. 그렇게 그녀의 지극정성에 탈레반 생활 동안 왠만해선 눈물을 안 보였던 30대 중반의 "개척자"는 그날 10년 탈레반 인생 처음으로 감동의 눈물이 다 나오는 진귀한 경험을 했다. 그러나...

푸욱-

"&*%$@%&*%^??????!!!!!! 아우우우우우...!!"

아무리 의지로 가득 찬 상태의 그녀가 얼마나 마음을 굳게 먹은 들, 냉혹한 현실을 바꿀 수 있는 것은 아니었다. 히틀러가 국민들에게 달이나 남극 저편에 최후의 대대가 남아 있다고 열심히 떠들어 봤자 그걸로 루스키들과 양키들이 베를린까지 치고 들어오는 현실을 막을 수 있을 리는 없었듯이. 처음부터 그런 용도를 상정하고 만든 게 아닌 이 항문이라는 기관은, 전혀 예상에도 없었던 두꺼운 남근이 푸욱 하고 장벽을 찔러 오자 아셰트의 뇌와 척추를 통해 소프라노 급의 비명을 지르는 지극히 정상적인 반응을 보였다. 

다리를 넓게 벌린채 허리만을 움직여 그 구멍에 자신의 것을 쑤셔 넣은 "개척자" 는 순간 괄약근으로 남근이 강하게 쥐어 짜이는 그 느낌에 헉! 소리를 내며 부르르 떨었으나, 아셰트가 삽입 이후의 고통을 참지 못하고 괴로운 비명을 지르는 것을 보고 어쩌면 자신의 고통은 그녀의 그것에 비하면 엄살에 불과할 지도 모른다고 생각 했다. 그럼에도 그녀가 너무 무리하는 것 아닌 가 싶어 그저 그 상태로 일체의 움직임을 멈추고 있던 "개척자" 였으나, 아셰트는 자신은 신경 쓰지 말라는 듯 그저 웃으면서 괜찮다고 고개를 흔들어 보일 뿐이었다.

이렇게까지 하는 아셰트의 호의를 차마 거절할 수는 없었던 "개척자" 는 마음 속의 망설임을 지우고, 천천히 아셰트의 항문 안에서 피스톤 운동을 재개했다. 

그녀가 고통을 견디기 위해 밑에 깔린 "폭탄머리" 의 목을 양 손으로 붙잡은 탓에, 방금 전에 충분히 애무했던 그 커다란 유방이 그의 입가를 압박하는 모양새가 되었고, 아셰트는 그 상태 그대로 그렇게 질 안쪽을 아래에서부터 치고 올라오는 자지에서 쾌락을, 그리고 항문에서부터 꽉 막혀 있던 장벽을 "개척" 하면서 올라오는, 쾌락이 수반된 고통을 동시에 느끼며 입을 앙다물고 버텼다. 

"아윽! 흑! 으윽! 윽! 윽!"

동시 삽입이 시작된 지 얼마 동안은 각자가 원하는 대로 제각각 따로 놀면서 불협화음만을 야기하던 두 남근이었지만 이들은 시간이 지나면서 서로가 만족할 만한 합의점을 찾아 내는 데 성공했으며, 그 결과 아셰트의 항문과 보지에서 울려 퍼져 나가는 상스러운 찌걱- 찌걱- 소리와 탈레반 전사들의 뱃살이 아셰트의 살갖과 맞부딫히는 찰싹- 찰싹- 소리가 한 데 아우러져 일종의 육체 앙상블을 만들어 냈다. 옆에서 엑스레이 단면도 시점에서 보자면, 아셰트가 허리를 움직일 때 그녀의 질 안에 파묻혀서 요분질의 흐름에 따라 수동적으로 같이 움직일 뿐인 남근, 그리고 반대로 아셰트의 허리를 따라서 그녀의 항문 속을 헤엄치는 능동적인 남근이 만들어 내는 삼중주와도 같이 보일 것이다.

첫 애널 삽입의 고통으로 어찌할 바를 몰랐던 아셰트의 항문은, 그 삼중주가 한참을 지속 되면서 차차 삽입으로 인해 전해 지는 고통보다는 쾌락을 캐치하는 것에 더 집중하기 시작했다. 

"흐아앙! 이상해요! 분명 처음엔 아팠는데! 흐응! 더러운 구멍도 보지처럼 기분 좋아지고 있어!"

"다행입니다. 자매님. 아...저도 이제 슬슬 쌀 것 같은데...이대로 안에 내 버려도 괜찮습니까?"

"아아! 저도요! 이제 제 것도 안 쪽에서 터질 것만 같아요!"

"네! 제발 안에다가 해 줘요! 제 체첸 보지와 똥구멍에 형제님들의 뜨거운 것을 뿌려 주세요!"

역시 강렬한 쾌락은 정상적이던 사람도 비정상으로 만드는 효과가 있는 듯 했다. 마카가 이 말을 들었으면 아마 눈물까지 흘리며 웃었을 테지만, 유감스럽게도 그 마카는 지금 옆에서 단단히 벼르고 있던 탈레반들에 의해, 암캐와도 같은 자세를 하고 보지를 꿰뚫리면서 다른 이유로 눈물을 흘리며 웃고 있었다. 그 다른 이유라는 게 인정사정 없는 마력(馬力)으로 뚫리고 있기 때문인지, 아니면 그 새하얗던 엉덩이에 지금 실시간으로 빨간 손자국이 계속해서 생기고 있기 때문인지는 본인만이 알 것이다. 

"오오오옷! 나옵니다! 지, 지금! 지금! 우워어어어어?!?!"

"흐으으으으으윽!!!!!❤"

"폭탄머리"는 이번에도 역시 요란스럽게 자신의 절정이 임박했음을 알리며, 반대로 말 없이 차차 스퍼트를 올리던 "개척자" 는 "흐읍!" 하는 외마디 기합 소리만을 내며 각자 자궁과 장 속에 자신들의 씨앗을 뿌리기 시작했다. 뷰르르륵 뷰륵 뷰륵 하는 소리와 함께 아셰트는 자신의 양쪽 구멍 안에서 가열차게 뿜어지는 뜨거운 무언가가 내부를 가득 채우는 느낌을 받으면서 첫 번째 오르가즘에 비하면 낮은, 그러나 확실하게 두 번째 오르가즘에 달한 것을 알리는 신음소리를 내며 눈을 위로 부릅떴다. 

"으으으읏....하아....하아...."

두 탈레반 전사가 점액과 장액으로 번들번들 거리는 자신들의 자지를 천천히 각자가 맡았던 구멍에서 빼 내고, 밑에 깔려 있던 폭탄머리가 교대를 위해 그녀의 품을 빠져 나온 뒤, 아셰트는 그대로 천천히 차가운 동굴 바닥에 배를 깔고 축 늘어 졌다. 

발바닥과 손바닥이 뒤를 향하도록 뻗은 자세로 누워서는, 눈을 감은 채로 호흡이 가라앉을 때까지 한동안 계속해서 거친 숨을 내뱉었다. 

"저, 저는 잠깐만 쉬면 괜찮아 질 테니까. 그동안 나머지 분들은 미리 순번을 정하고 계시는 게 어떨까요?"

그러한 자신의 몸 상태에도 아랑곳 않고, 아셰트는 뒤에서 자신의 지친 모습을 찍고 있는 캠코더를 쳐다본 채로 미소를 지으며 자신의 사명을 끝까지 다하겠다는 약속을 재차 확인해 주었다. 물론 그러는 동안에도, 그녀의 크게 뚫린 항문에서는 백탁액 방울이 계속해서 떨어지고 있었고, 그 방울들은 중간 경유지인 음부를 거쳐 가며 때마침 한창 음문을 통해 빠져 나오고 있는 다른 백탁액들과 합류해서 찬 돌바닥으로 뚝 뚝 떨어지기를 반복했다.

 

-통합의 순간 그 Side B 마카 바카예바-

"거기 얼쩡거리지들 말고 모두 비켜라. 내게는 반드시 이 건방진 년을 내 것으로 길들여야 할 타당한 이유가 있으니 얌전히 거기서 차례를 기다려라. 반론은 일절 받지 않는다. 알겠지?"

"앗예" 

그렇지 않아도 지난 7년 간 아프가니스탄 정부군이나 비 탈레반계 군벌들을 상대로 싸워 오면서 살아 남은 경력 덕분에 탈레반 내에서 나름대로 베테랑이라고 인정받았던 이 "염소" 는 처음으로 자신의 빛나는 자부심에 길-쭉한 스크래치를 남기고 간 이 애송이를 기필코 부하들의 앞에서 굴복시켜야 이번 전투에서 처참하게 찌그러진 고참 탈레반 전사로써의 체면 -속된 말로는 "가오"- 를 되찾을 수 있을 것 같았다. 재차 말하지만, 그는 7년이나 탈레반에 몸 담으면서 지금까지 살아남은 베테랑 탈레반이다. 

그러므로 15세 소녀병도 아는 엄폐의 중요성을 몰라 죽을 뻔 한 것을 그 소녀가 죽게 내버려 두는 대신에 구해 줬더니, 오히려 그 소녀에게 악감정을 품는 것도 지극히 정당한 반응인 것이다. 

하지만 결코 거기에 동의할 수 없는 이 소녀병, 마카 바카예바는 "염소"의 그 당돌한 선언에 코웃음을 치면서, 그 연록색 눈동자를 빛내며 그를 조소할 뿐이었다. 

"어이쿠 저런! 그러고 보니 루슬란 아저씨가 어른들은 '쓰잘데기 없는 자존심' 을 중요하게 여긴다고 했었나? 미안! 그걸 생각 못 했네! 그런데 말이야, 나같은 애새끼도 아는 전투의 기본을 몰라서 그 귀하신 몸뚱아리를 총알 밥으로 내던지시려던 분이 상처받을 자존심이나 남아 있었던가?"

마카는 '까고 자빠졌네' 이 간단한 한마디를, "염소" 의 속을 최대한 긁어 보겠다는 일념으로 할 수 있는 데까지 늘려 보았다. 물론 그 효과는 굉장했다. 무표정으로 분노하던 "염소" 가 이제는 수염을 바들바들 떨면서 분노하고 있기 때문이다.

좀 역설적이지만, 이렇게 어른을 놀리면서 즐거워 하는 마카의 짖궂은 모습은, 그녀가 오래 전에 잃어 버린줄만 알았던 "동심" 이 아직도 그녀의 마음 한 켠에 살아 있음을 증명하는 듯 한 광경이었다.

그래서, 이렇게 일찍이 전장의 총알받이로 내몰린 소녀가, 이렇게 잠시나마 그 나이 또래의 "정상적인" 소녀의 모습을 보인 것에 기뻐해야 하나? 아주 당연하게도 "염소" 의 대답은 "NEVER" 였다. 그리고 대체 어느 "정상적인" 소녀가 저렇게 어른들이 보고 있는 앞에서 태연하게 군복의 단추를 풀고는 곧바로 브래지어까지 벗어서 내던지냐고 따진다면...거기에 대해서 딱히 할 말은 없다.

어쨌든, 칙칙한 회색 스포츠 브래지어까지 벗은 그녀의 유방은 의붓언니 아셰트의 그것보다는 못한 B컵과 C컵의 경계를 왔다 갔다 하는 애매한 크기였지만, 그녀의 성장 배경을 고려할 때 저 정도까지 자란 것만 해도 충분히 기적이라 할 만 했다.

이어서 의붓 언니처럼 후드를 뒤로 넘긴 KZS 패턴 수트 상의만 걸친 채 스포츠 브래지어를 저 구석으로 집어 던지고 혹시 모를 상황에 대비해 -그녀는 직접적으로 머리를 가려야 하는 히잡에 정액이 튀는 꼴을 결코 원하지 않았기에- 히잡도 풀어서 자신이 태생적으로 가진 체첸인의 붉고 긴 적발을 뽐내듯이 흔들고 있던 마카의 앞에, "네년에게는 준비할 시간 따위도 주지 않아!" 라는 듯 "염소" 가 슬며시 다가왔다.

"...입은 재앙의 근원이라는 말이 있지."

"뭐? 갑자기 뭔 뜬금없는---으읍?!"

그리고 "염소"는 곧바로 아까부터 자신의 신경을 거슬리게 하는 그녀의 그 입에 음경을 쑤셔 넣어서 틀어막았다.

그 육봉은 주인의 충만한 에고(Ego)를 닮아서인지 눈에 띄게 굵고 길었고, 마카는 그 굵고 냄새나는 작대기가 숨도 못 쉬도록 목구멍 깊은 곳까지 쑤셔대는 바람에 몸에 힘이 쭉 빠지는 듯한 기분에 빠져들었다.

"그래서 어떠냐? 그렇게 네가 무시하던, 뛰어다니는 것만 잘 해서 운빨로 살아 남은 힌두쿠시 촌놈의 자지가 목구멍에 처박혀 그 자랑스러운 입 하나 뻥긋 못 하는 기분은?"

"...?! ...!! ...!!!"

목구멍 안을 떡하니 차지해서 민폐를 끼치고 있는 남근 때문에 숨을 제대로 못 쉬는 와중에도, 마카는 눈물이 그렁그렁 맻힌 연녹색 눈동자에 '에?! 그런 말은 아무도 안 했...' 이라는 본인의 심정과 짜증을 한 껏 담아서 "염소" 를 째려보았다. 아무래도 "염소" 는 그렇게 거만하게 굴던 마카가 이렇게 억지로 자신의 좆을 빨고 있는 것을 보면서 정복감에 너무 도취된 나머지 방금 전 자신의 컴플렉스를 탈레반 동지들에게 까발린 사실과, 그걸 들은 동지 몇몇이 벌써부터 그걸 가지고 수근대는 사실 따위는 이미 안중에도 없어 보였다. 

그렇게 한 1분 30초 정도 마카의 목구멍을 반복적으로 학대하던 "염소" 는 NGAHHH!! 라는 우렁찬 함성을 지르며 입과 목구멍 안에 주저 없이 정액을 쏟아 부었고, 그렇잖아도 목구멍 안의 자지 때문에 숨 쉬기가 힘들었던 마카는 거기서 또 추가로 꿀럭 꿀럭 소리를 내며 목구멍을 타고 넘어가는 정액 때문에 아예 숨을 못 쉴 지경까지 이르게 되어, 눈이 반쯤 뒤집힌 채로 주먹을 쥐고 염소의 다리를 빠르고 세게, 퍽 퍽 하는 소리가 나도록 때렸다.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"......이런!" 

한참을 이성이고 어른의 자존심이고 전부 내팽개치고 마카를 괴롭히는 데에만 몰두하던 "염소" 는, 그녀의 거센 주먹질을 느끼고 나서야 자신이 지금 무슨 실수를 하고 있었는 지를 깨닫고 재빨리 그녀의 입 안에서 음경을 빼 냈다. 

순간 자신도 모르게 울컥 해서 이 거만한 체첸인 소녀가 자기한테 불경한 행동을 일삼을 경우 원하는 대로 처벌해도 좋을 탈레반의 수하가 아닌, 알 누스라에서 자신들을 돕기 위해 파견한 의용군이라는 사실조차 잊고 만 것이다.

"컥...! 쿨럭! 쿨럭! 으걱... 웩... 으흑...!"

"......."

새빨간 얼굴로 눈물까지 뚝뚝 흘리면서, 입 안의 정액을 괴로운 기침으로 토해 내고 있는 마카를 보며 "염소" 는 그저 멍하니 그 모습을 지켜 보고 있었고, 그 모습을 뒤에서 지켜보며 순서를 기다리던 탈레반들의 시선은 '이 동네 여자들이야 뭘 어떻게 하던 상관 없는데 아무리 그래도 요즘 별로 좋은 상태도 아닌 알 누스라에서 보내 준 자매한테 저렇게까지 하는 건 좀 아니지 않나' 라고 걱정하는 분위기가 반, '알 누스라에서 왔다고 건방 떨더니 거 꼴 좋다' 라고 고소하게 생각하는 분위기가 반이었다.

한참을 기침하면서 정액을 토해내던 마카는 헝크러졌던 호흡을 가다듬고, 뭘 해야 할지 몰라 눈알만 이리 저리 굴리고 있는 "염소" 를 차갑게 째려보았다.

"미친 새끼... 정말로 날 죽이려고 작정 했어?"

방금 전의 가벼운 비아냥과는 비교도 할 수 없는, 독기가 잔뜩 서린 그 비난에 "염소"는 그저 꿀 먹은 벙어리마냥 가만히 서서 그녀의 시선을 피하는 것 외에 할 수 있는 게 없었다. 그리고 "염소" 의 트롤링 때문에 마카에게 흥미를 가졌던 탈레반 대기조 역시 고개를 숙인 채, 수그러든 똘똘이만 쳐다 보며 덩달아서 강제 현자타임을 맛보게 되었다.

그런데, 그렇게 말 없이 그저 속으로 '아셰트 쪽으로 달려 갈 걸 그랬다' 고 후회하거나, 이 모든 원흉인 "염소" 에 대한 존경심이 순식간에 먼지로 바뀌는 마술을 겪고 마음 속으로 "염소"를 욕하는 탈레반들의 예상과 달리 마카는 천천히 일어서서 저격수용 수트의 바지를 벗고 있었다.

"대가리에 똥만 가득 찬 발발이 수염 새끼 같으니라고... 거기 크기가 작아서 그렇게 자존심에 집착하는 가 싶었는데 그건 아니었네. 기술도 없이 박아넣기만 하는 꼴이 딱 그 무식하게 돌격하는 것 밖에 모르는 전투 스타일이랑 똑같아."

지이익- 하고 지퍼를 내리는 소리가 들렸고, 마카는 그대로 바지를 내려 군장과 옷들을 풀어 놓은 쪽으로 집어 던졌다. 그렇게 해서 마침내 드러난 그녀의 분홍빛 속옷은, 놀랍게도 그 끝이 조금 젖어 있었다. 그리고 그게 결코 허깨비 따위가 아니라고 증명하듯, 그녀가 뒤로 돌아서 속옷까지 벗어 완전한 나신이 되는 모습을 조용히 지켜 보던 "염소" 와 탈레반들은 그녀의 음부로부터 분비된 투명하고 끈적한 애액이 다리 아래로 열심히 내려가는 속옷 안쪽에 묻은 채, 마치 거미줄처럼 길쭉하게 늘어나는 광경을 목격했다. 

그렇다. 그녀가 지금까지 직설적이고 까칠한 성격을 통해서 숨겨두고 있던 성적 취향은 다름아닌 "사디즘", 그리고 "마조히즘" 이었다. 여타 탈레반들처럼 성적 지식의 탐구를 통해서 사디즘이란 무엇이고 마조히즘이 무엇인 지에 대해 충분히 숙지하고 있던 "염소" 는, 방금 전까지 긁어서 부스럼 만들 까 전전긍긍하여 입 다물고 상황만 지켜 보던 모습이 전부 거짓이었다는 듯이 갑자기 다시 당당해졌다.

"그래~! 저것 봐! 저 년은 처음부터 우리가 쩔쩔매는 꼴을 보고 흥분하고 싶은 욕구를 푸는 것과 동시에, 괴롭힘 당하는 쾌감도 함께 느끼기 위해서 일부러 연기를 하고 있었던 거라고! 난 그걸 눈치채고 거기에 어울려 주고 싶어서 처음부터 연기한 거야!"

물론 탈레반들은 그렇게까지 덜 떨어진 집단까진 아니어서, 대기조 탈레반들은 어떻게든 자신의 자존심을 지키려고 발악하는 "염소" 의 변명에 건성으로 "앗예" 라고 대답할 뿐이었다.

"앙? 그건 또 무슨 웃기지도 않는 소리야. 이 아저씨가 오늘 상처 받아서 술을 많이 자셨나?"

"아니! 넌 확실하게 "마조" 다. 방금 전에도 입만은 더럽게 놀리던 주제에, 지금 이렇게 바지와 속옷까지 벗었지. 그리고..."

잠시 말을 멈춘 "염소"는, 마카가 뭐라고 하기도 전에 가까이 접근하여 이미 몇 번의 성 경험을 한 듯 평범한 사람의 그것에 비해 좀 더 넓게 벌어져 있는 그녀의 항문에 다시 한 번 그 두꺼운 남근을 거칠게 쑤셔박았다. 

"끄흑?!"

"뭐냐, 15살밖에 안 된 주제에 벌써부터 이렇게 흉하게 벌어진 똥구멍을 가지고 있다니. 처음에는 누구나 고통스럽다는 애널을 이렇게 이른 나이에 경험한 이 몸뚱이 자체가 네년이 마조라는 것을 증명하고 있지 않나?"

일반적인 남성기와 여성기가 만나는 성관계에서 흔히 들을 수 있는, 그 고유의 점액질 소리와는 조금 이질적인 퍽 퍽 퍽 소리가 났다. 그렇게 몇 번 정도 반복운동을 하던 "염소" 는 이미 앞에서 한 번 사정한 것 때문에 이런 식으로 서서 관계를 하는 것이 영 불편했는지, 항문에서 음경을 빼 내고는 흙바닥에 털썩 주저 앉았다. 

그리고 그 자세에서 그대로 마카의 허리를 양 손으로 붙잡은 다음, 거칠게 음경 아래로 끌어내렸다.

이제 마카는 등을 뒤로 구부리고 눈 앞에 있는 캠코더 촬영조를 포함한 모두에게 성기, 가슴을 노출시킨 채, 배면 여성상위 자세로 항문을 유린당하는 모습을 보여주고 있었다. 

움직이지도 않는 마카 대신 "염소" 가 허리를 올려 치면서 그녀의 장 안쪽을 케밥 꿰듯이 꿰뚫고 있었다. 아무리 항문을 확장하고 애널 섹스를 하면서 쾌락을 느낀 경험이 있다고는 해도 아프기는 한 모양인지, 마카는 아픔을 견디기 위해 입을 꽉 다물고 신음소리를 최대한 억눌렀다. 

"으극...큭..."

"호오. 그렇게 나오겠다 이거냐? 죽었다 깨어나도 나 같은 놈이 원하는 반응은 보여주지 않고 최대한 애타게 하겠다 이거냐? 그 정신은 칭찬해 주지. 그런데 말이야..."

퍽 - 퍽 - 퍽 - 퍽 - 하고 천천히 마카의 직장을 꿰뚫던 소리가, 어느 순간부터 갑자기 퍽퍽퍽퍽-퍽퍽퍽퍽 하고 더욱 빠른 리듬으로 바뀌었다.

"큭!! 으그그그그극...!!! 끅....!"

최대한 교성을 억눌러 오던 마카였지만, 사정이 임박했음을 알리는 그 길고 두꺼운 남근의 요란하기 짝이 없는 공격에 슬슬 그것도 이제 한계임을 느꼈다.

"염소" 의 허리놀림은 그렇게 계속해서 빨라지더니...아주 거칠게 퍽- 하고 박아 넣은 그 최후의 한방을 신호탄으로 그의 음경이 마카의 안에서 대폭발을 일으켰다.

"흐윽?!?!"

직장에서의 폭발로 인해 마카는 비명조차 지르지 못하고 입을 다문 그 상태에서 눈을 까뒤집었으며, 그 폭발로 인한 2차 피해는 지금 그녀가 처한 상황이 어떤 지를 적나라하게 증명했다.

의자매의 그것에 비하면 듬성듬성한 붉은 빛 음모가 뒤덮고 있는 마카의 음부에서부터 투명한 암모니아 향의 액체가 쫄쫄쫄쫄 하는 소리를 내면서 새 나오고 있었다.

"아으으으으❤"

이 건방진 체첸인 소녀병이 부하, 동료들의 앞에서 그 가녀린 몸을 부르르르 떨며, 여기 들어오기 전 잠깐 마셨던 차를 그 자리에서 전부 뿜어내는 광경을 보고 "염소" 는 속으로 '아, 표현에 성공했어...나의 하트를! 궁극의 분노를! 표현에 성공했어...' 라는 뿌듯함을 느끼면서...그대로 실이 툭 끊어진 목각인형처럼 뒤로 나자빠졌다. 

"아...쓰러졌군. 다음은 내 차례인가?"

부하들더러 고갯짓 만으로 쓰러진 "염소" 를 어디 좀 눕혀 두라고 명령한, 그의 동료이자 의형제 "안경" 이 바통을 이어 받아 항문으로 정액을 질질 흘리면서 쾌락에 정신을 못 차리는 마카에게 다가왔다. 

"......헤에? 자, 잠깐... 내가 다 돌아가면서 하게 해 줄 테니까 잠깐만 쉬게 해 줘--- 아으?!"

먼저 실려 나간 형제처럼 '반론은 일절 받지 않는다' 는 태도로, "안경" 은 소변으로 아직 축축한 마카의 음부에 후배위 자세로 자신의 것을 말 한마디 없이 쑤셔 넣으면서 오른쪽 손바닥으로 그녀의 둔부를 세차게 내리쳤다. 의형제도 형제다. 피가 통하지 않은 사이라도 형제는 서로 닮는 것이다.

그가 후배위 자세를 선택한 탓에, 마카의 KZS 수트 상의 후드가 자연스럽게 마카의 머리카락을 다시 덮었다.

"꺄흥!"

시험 삼아 한번 엉덩이를 세게 때려 봤더니 마카의 보지가 더욱 강한 힘으로 자신의 물건을 팽팽히 조여 오는 것을 느낀 "안경" 은, 비열하게 웃었다.

"그래, 이렇게 질식당하면서 흥분하고, 너덜너덜하고 더러운 후장이 쓰라릴 정도로 좆방망이가 박히는데도 실금하면서, 엉덩이를 맞으며 보지를 조여오기까지 하는 변태 주제에, 지금까지 우리 앞에서는 감히 고고한 늑대 행세를 했단 말이지?"

이 지역 탈레반 내부에서도 아는 사람만 안다는 그의 사디스트 기질은, 지금 바로 이 자리에서 대폭발하여 이 광경을 목격하고 있는 탈레반 모두를 전율하게 했다. "안경" 은 왼팔로는 마카의 왼쪽 허벅지를 밑에서부터 들어 올려 받힘으로써 마치 개가 소변을 보는 듯한 자세를 취하게 만들고는, 그 변형 후배위 자세로 마카의 질 안에서 피스톤 운동을 속행함과 동시에, 오른손으로는 끊임없이 엉덩이를 후려 치면서 그녀의 새하얗던 둔덕을 붉은 손바닥으로 물들여 갔다.

"아응! 응! 흐응! 맞아! 평소에는 내면에 나보다 못한 멍청한 남자들을 매도하고 뭉개는 걸 좋아하는 긍지 높은 늑대가 있는 것처럼 행동 하고 다녔지만, 사실 내 안에는 노흐치 암캐 보지구멍과 더러운 구멍을 그 멍청한 남자들의 자지로 거칠게 쑤셔지는 것도 좋아하는 암컷 노예도 같이 있었어!!!❤" 

"웃기시네! 늑대랑 암컷 노예가 같이 있는 게 아니라 그냥 암컷 노예 '만' 있는 거겠지! 너 따위가 뭐가 늑대냐! 울부짖어라! 암캐야! 캅카스의 늑대는 지랄! 너는 늑대도 아니고 개다! 씨발 발정난 암캐라고!"

"멍!❤ 멍!❤"

"오...오오오.......!"

"안경" 이 그 도도한 캅카스의 어린 늑대를 암캐라고 매도하면서 팡 팡 팡 하고 거칠게 좆을 때려박는 작업과 요란한 짜악 짜악 소리를 동굴 안에 널리 퍼트리는 스팽킹을 동시에 행하자, 그 결과 "보지구멍" "똥구멍" "창녀" 같은 천박한 단어와 개가 짖는 소리를 -문자 그대로.- 내뱉으면서 침과 눈물을 질질 흘리는 아헤가오를 선보이는 마카의 180도 다른 모습에 촬영조를 포함한 탈레반들은 감탄을 금치 못했고 그들의 똘똘이들 역시 최대 출력으로 더욱 분기탱천(憤氣撐天), 아니 발기탱천(勃起撐天)하였다. 그들은 이 좋은 장면을 자신들이 아는 한도 내의 적절한 말로 표현할 방법이 없다는 것을 아쉬워 하는 듯 했다. 이들이 탈레반이라는 이름에 걸맞은 그 불타는 학구열로 일본 열도의 서브컬쳐를 섭렵했다면 이 상황에서 "갭 모에" 라는 적절한 단어를 떠올릴 수 있었겠지.

"아후우우우우우우~❤ 더럽고 냄새나는 힌두쿠시 자지로 또 가버려어어어❤"

이날 밤, 그렇게 온갖 치태(癡態) 를 보이면서 여자로써의 존엄과 노흐치로써의 긍지 전부를 내다 버린 마카 바카예바는 부르르르르륵- 하고 뜨거운 정액이 자신의 "암캐 보지구멍"을 자궁까지 뻗어나갈 기세로 한 가득 채우는 소리를 들으면서 몸을 세차게 떨며 오르가즘을 맞았다.

사정이 완전히 끝나자 이제 볼일은 다 봤다는 듯 무심하게 쌩 하고 뒤로 빠져서 자신의 옷가지로 향하는 "안경" 을 뒤로 하고, 지금까지 마카를 아니꼽게 보던 나머지 탈레반 대기조는 "나! 나도! 나도 할 거야!" 라는 표정으로 천천히 몰려 갔다.

그들은 캠코더의 정면을 향해서, 체액으로 흥건한 자신의 계곡을 자랑하듯 보여주는 자세로 앉아 있는 마카의 주변을 둘러싸고 포위망을 형성했다.

만약 이 상황이 만화였다면, 연록색 눈동자에 아마 하트라도 그려져 있을 것 같은 눈빛으로 마카는 음탕하게 웃었다.

"...그래서, 나한테 벌을 주고 싶어 하는 다음 머저리는 누구?"

 

거기서 1시간 정도가 더 지난 뒤, 자매는 탈레반 전사들과 서로의 국경을 초월한 육체적 통합을 끝내고, 몸에 묻은 체액을 씻어내는 간단한 샤워를 거친 다음 배정받은 군용 침대 위에 쓰러지듯이 누워서 잠들었다.

한편, 두 의자매가 열심히 육체적인 지하드를 벌이던 그 시각에, 밖에서 조용히 담배를 태우며 뭔가를 끊임없이 생각하던 루슬란은 자매가 잠자리에 든 그 시간에 맞춰 미국제 담배를 발로 비벼서 끄고 기지로 들어갔다.

"하아... 오늘은 전투에서도 이기고 체첸인 자매님에게 봉사도 받고 좋은 기분으로 불침번에 임할 수 있을 것 같아!"

"그래, 그건 상관 없는데 제발 졸지나 마라. 다 봤어, 오늘 불침번인 주제에 생각없이 물이란 물은 다 빼낼 기세로 아셰트 자매님 위에서 허리 놀린 거."

누군가 했더니 이들은 아셰트와 첫 번째로 정을 나누었던 "폭탄머리" 와 "칼자국" 이었다. 이 두 친구는 오늘 밤의 불침번 근무를 위해서 동굴 기지 밖으로 나가고 있었다.

"......"

물이란 물을 다 빼낼 기세로 허리를 놀린 건 분명 저 폭탄머리 친구 뿐만이 아니라 아셰트와 마카도 마찬가지 였겠지. 그렇게 생각하면서 조용히 웃은 루슬란은 방으로 들어갔다. 아니, 들어 가려고 했다. "폭탄머리" 가 그 고질적인 방정맞은 입으로 루슬란의 심기를 자극하지만 않았다면.

"아, 내 취향은 아니었지만 마카 자매도 정말 죽여 줬지! 그 자매가 하는 모습을 찍은 걸 한번 확인해 봤는데, 캬하~ 그렇게 까칠하면서도 고도로 훈련된 어린 전사 자매의 내면에 파티마 고거랑 똑같은 '육변기' 의 소질이 잠들어 있을 줄은 누가 짐작이나 했겠어! 어쩌면 그 자매, 그런 일에도 잘 어울릴 것 같은--"

"아..."

"폭탄머리" 가 바보처럼 굴 때마다 거기서 제동을 거는 일에 충실했던, 일본어로 하자면 "츳코미(突っ込み(つっこみ))" 의 역할에 언제나 충실하던 "칼자국" 은, 누가 눈 앞에 있는지도 생각하지 않고 생각 없이 말을 내뱉은 친구와, 그걸 듣고 마치 자한남(Jahannam, 이슬람교의 지옥)에서 지금 막 기어나온 악마와도 같은 얼굴을 하며 이쪽을 쳐다보는 루슬란을 보고는, 말 없이 표정만으로 그 한심한 친구에게 '이 씨발 돌대가리 새끼야!' 라는 욕을 퍼부었다. 

"...어이, 젊은 폭탄머리 친구. 지금 뭐라고 했지?"

"...에?"

"폭탄머리"는 한 시간 전, 억지로 목구멍을 범해 져서 죽을 뻔한 마카와 같은 죄, 즉 입을 함부로 놀린 죄로 '앞으로 네가 무슨 행동을 하느냐에 따라서 날이 밝기까지 남은 시간이 지옥 같은 시간이 될 수도 있다. 이 좆같은 놈아' 라는 오오라를 온 몸으로 풍기는 루슬란에게 멱살을 잡혔고, '칼자국' 은 끼어들 명분이 없어서 그저 루슬란의 오늘 컨디션이 '그 정도까지' 나쁜 것은 아니기를 빌 뿐이었다.

"내가 20년 전 체첸의 진창에서 루스키 새끼들 총알을 피해 구른 것 때문에 귀에 이상이 생긴 것이 아니라면, 분명히 자네가 마카를 네놈들의 사랑스러운 파티마처럼 똑같이 '육변기' 로 만들고 싶다고 들은 것 같은데. 다시 한번 물어 보지. 내가 잘못 들었나?"

"어...음...저기 그건..."

"뭐야. 그러니까 그건가? 모범적인 탈레반으로써 힌두쿠시 일대의 파슈툰 여자란 여자는 다 따먹어 봐서 불감증이 오려고 한 차에, 알 누스라에서 PON! 하고 외국에서 온 자매들을 보내주니 불감증이 좀 나았나? 그래서 불감증을 치료해 보려고 이번에는 체첸 여자를 질릴 때까지 따먹어 보고, 또 그렇게 불감증이 오면 다시 파슈툰 여자로 갈아 타는 '순환 근무제'를 건의한 건가? 저런~! 그랬군! 자네들의 그런 고충을 미처 헤아리지 못한 내가 정말 미안하네! 근데 말이야, 혹시 그 '순환 근무제' 는 나도 그 대상으로 포함되는 건가? 앙? 좋아! 그럼 지금 여기서 우리끼리 한 판 하자고! 자! 뭐 하고 있어? 바지를 벗지 않으면 떡을 칠 수가 없잖나? 엉? 뭐야. 방금 전의 그 남자다운 기세는 어디로 갔어? 한번 거추장스러운 건 전부 벗어 던진 몸으로, 남자답게 덤벼 보라고!" 

"저...저기 말입니다...? 루슬란 형제님... 이 친구가 한 말은, 정말로 자매님을 그렇게 하고 싶다는 게 아니고, 어디까지나..."

"씨발 당장 그 바지를 쳐 벗으라니까!"

수다쟁이의 본능 이전에 생존의 본능을 느낀 "폭탄머리" 는 루슬란의 호통에 어깨를 잔뜩 움츠린 채 그저 바닥만 바라보았고, 그건 이 상황에 아무런 도움도 주지 못하는 "칼자국" 도 예외가 아니었다. 

한참을 그렇게 둘을 눈빛만으로 불태워 버릴 듯 노려보던 루슬란은 거칠게 "폭탄머리"의 멱살을 풀었고. 깊은 한숨을 쉬면서 흥분을 가라앉혔다.

"...이봐, 젊은 친구. 흥분해서 미안하네. 그래, 이해 해. 성욕으로 가득 찬 남정네들 사이로 들어가서는 옷을 벗고 '자, 덮쳐 주세요' 라고 하는 여자들이라니. 자네들이 보기에는 그 두 애들이 발정난 창녀들처럼 보이고, 나는 무슨 포주 새끼처럼 보이겠지. 근데 그거 아나? 인간은 전투만 하고 사는 기계가 아니야. 어떤 병신들은 나, 아셰트, 마카 같은 캅카스 지역 사람들이나 자네들 같은 파슈툰 사람들을 두고 무슨 씨발 '전투종족' 이니 어쩌니 하는 명칭으로 부르면서 밥 먹고 전쟁만 전문적으로 하는 기계 취급하는 것 같은데, 정말로 그런가? 아니지! 우리도 단백질과 물로 구성된 인간이라고."

방금 전의 무례를 정중하게 사과하면서 두 탈레반을 점잖게 타이르는 루슬란의 목소리에는, 대화가 진행되면서 조금씩 목 메이는 소리가 섞이고 있었다.

"아셰트가 7살 때 푸틴과 그 딸랑이 카디로프 아들내미한테 부모를 잃은 이래로, 가족을 지키고 싶다면서 나한테 사람 죽이는 방법을 배운 거 아나? 11살에 동네 깡패가 덮치는 걸 칼을 뺏어서 목을 찌른 게 첫 살인이었는데, 그 날은 하루 종일 아무 것도 못 먹고 펑펑 울었지. 그러던 애가 16살이 되던 해에 잉구셰티아에서 경찰을 쐈을 때는 아예 울지도 않았고. 마카? 그 애는 한창 부모에게 어리광 피워야 할 10살에 기관단총으로 카디로비치를 걸레짝으로 만들었지. 그 어머니는 지금 고문 후유증이랑 딸이 사람을 죽인 것 때문에 정신병원에 처박혀 있어. 늙어 죽을 때까지 있어야 한다고 의사가 그러더군. 학교를 다니며 멋부릴 나이에 그런 경험을 한 애들이, 나같은 테러리스트를 양부모랍시고 따라 다니며 사람을 죽이는 생활을 하고 있으니 안 망가지지 않고 배기갰나? 오히려 우울증에 걸리거나 미치지 않고 저 정도로 끝난 것만으로도 신께 감사해야 할 노릇이지. 나도 알아. 저 둘의 행동이 분명히 잘못된 것이라는 건. 그치만 도대체 저 둘을 고치려면 어디서부터 손을 대야 할 지 감조차 안 잡혀. 아마 평생 가도 모르겠지. 그리고 내가 할 수 있는 일이라고는...그저 내 수양딸 같은 저 애들이 원하는 걸 최선을 다해서 들어주는 수 밖에 없다네. 이해 하겠나?"

"......"

아마 이 말을 들은 것이 고참 탈레반이었다면 배신감에 몸을 부들부들 떨고는 루슬란을 이단자에 위선자라고 매도하며 당장이라도 짱돌을 주워 루슬란의 머리를 후려 갈기려 했을 것이다. 루슬란 역시 지금까지 살면서 멍청한 짓을 많이 해 왔지만, 이렇게 일면식도 없는 탈레반들에게 아무도 듣고 싶어 하지 않을 집안 사연을 구구절절히 나불대는 것은 47년 인생을 통틀어서 TOP 3에 들어갈 최고로 멍청한 짓일 거라고 자조했다.

허나 루슬란에게는 다행이도, 이 "폭탄머리" 와 "칼자국" 은 집구석에서 도망 나와 탈레반에 들어온 지 이제 겨우 1년 된 애송이들이었기에 오히려 그런 루슬란에게 고개 숙여 사과하고는 뭔가를 곰곰히 생각하는 표정을 지은 채, 자신들의 불침번 담당 구역으로 말없이 걸어갔다.

잠시 신세타령을 하느라 우선 순위에서 밀려 났지만, 원래 루슬란은 물라 다둘라를 만나러 기지로 들어간 것이었기에 그들의 이러한 반응에 대해 별로 진지하게 생각하지 않았고, 다음날 아침에 이 "폭탄머리" 와 "칼자국" 이 흔적도 없이 사라졌다는 이야기를 들었어도 '가족도 버리고 나온 놈들이 도망쳐 봤자 뭘 하겠냐' 며 비웃던 다른 탈레반들 처럼 크게 신경쓰진 않았다. 

 

물라 다둘라 하카니의 숙소는 기지로 쓰이고 있는 동굴의 맨 끝에 위치해 있었다. 출구를 통해서 그 깊은 동굴 기지를 빠져 나온 루슬란은 밖에 조금 커다란 아프가니스탄의 전통 흙집과, 그 옆에 오늘 전투 때 봤던 흰색 4도어 SUV가 주차되어 있는 것을 목격했다. 

흙집 뒤편에는 산길이 하나 뚫려 있었는데, 그 길에 SUV의 타이어 자국이 길게 나 있는 것으로 볼 때, 아마 이 산길은 기지에 만일의 사태가 닥쳤을 경우, 그가 SUV를 타고 산 아래로 도망치는 데에 사용하는 비상통로일 것이다. 

"허...물라 다둘라의 '출구전략' 이로구만. 아니, 엄밀히 말하면 죽었는지 살았는지도 모를 이 마을의 예전 장로가 세워 놓은 '출구전략' 이겠지만. "

이미 앞에서 말했지만, 지휘관이 전쟁터에서 직접 적과 마주 보고 싸우는 건 옛날 말 타고 전쟁하던 시절에나 통용되던 얘기다. 이 명제는 '지휘관' 이라는 단어를 '국가 지도자' 나 '조직의 지도자' 로 치환해도 그대로 성립한다. 지도자의 자질을 가진 인재는 한 번 잃어 버리면 보충하기도 쉽지 않다. 그렇기에 전란으로 인해 수도가 함락되기 직전인 데다, 최고 지도자의 목이 간당간당할 때 수뇌부가 수도를 버리고 도망치는 것은 결코 비겁한 것이 아니다.

물론, 적의 군세가 수도까지 밀고 들어오는 데도 어느 국부(國父) 되시는 분처럼 새빨간 구라를 쳐서 국민들을 방패막이로 내세우고 자기들만 살겠다고 내빼도 된다는 소리는 아니다.

루슬란은 조용히 나무문을 열고 숙소 안으로 발을 들였다. 

"꺄아아아아악!!! 아파!!! 아파요!!! 제발 그만!!!"

"자! 정답이 뭔지 말해 보거라! "

"아으으...으...아...모...몰라요...❤ 파티마, 물라 다둘라 님의 기분 좋은 자지 때문에 기억이 안 나요...❤ "

다둘라의 방에 들어 온 루슬란은, 넓은 거울을 등지고 서 있는 큰 환자용 침대 위에, 배와 젖가슴을 천장으로 향한 채 누워서 음부에서는 정액을, 눈에서는 눈물을 흘리고 있는 파티마를 볼 수 있었다. 그리고 그 병원 침대의 왼쪽 밖, 그러니까 루슬란에게 등과 엉덩이를 보인 채로 우두커니 서서는 오른손에 들고 있던 막대기를 퐁당- 하고 양동이 안에 빠뜨리는 전라의 물라 다둘라 하카니와, 그 주변을 알짱거리며 소니제 캠코더를 들고 지금까지 벌어졌던 쇼를 빠짐없이 담았을 촬영조 -SUV에서 물라 다둘라와 같이 내려 따라왔던 '루슬란 샤마예프' 닮은 경호원- 도 보였다.

자세히 보니 그 양동이는 미약한 김이 새어 나오는 식용유가 담긴 플라스틱 양동이였고, 그 뜨거운 기름 안에는 다둘라가 방금 전 빠뜨린 짧은 목제 딜도가 보였다. 아무래도 전투가 끝나 부대가 기지로 복귀하고 아셰트와 마카의 봉사가 끝날 때까지의 그 시간동안, 계속해서 뜨거운 기름을 묻힌 문제의 목제 딜도로 조교를 당했는지 처음 봤을때까지만 해도 멀쩡했던 파티마의 뒷구멍은 이미 흉측하게 벌어져 있었다.

'진짜로 사러 갔었냐...'

어쩐지 '아셰트와 마카 두 자매가 오늘 전투의 승리를 축하하기 위해 탈레반 형제들의 피로를 풀어주겠다고 자청했는데 괜찮을까요' 라고 했을 때, 입이 찢어져 귀에 걸리도록 웃던 물라 다둘라 하카니의 반응이 좀 묘하다 싶었다.

탈레반의 지역 지도자급 간부의 자리에 오르기까지 그렇게 많은 파슈툰 처녀들을 건드렸음에도 산골 파슈툰 처녀만 보면 혈기가 끓어 오르는 이 영감은, 루슬란의 건의사항을 듣고는 오늘 저녁 파티마를 이용하는 전사들의 수가 확 줄어든다는 생각에 신이 난 것이었다. 

적어도 성 기능을 상실한 고자 주제에 자기 빛까지 다 갚아 붙잡을 이유가 없는 여자를, 억지를 부려서 아득바득 붙잡으려는 사채업자처럼 쓰레기 같은 심보를 가졌던 게 아니라서 다행이었다. 

다만 루슬란조차도 예상하지 못했던 것이 한 가지 있었는데, 그것은 파티마의 '복장' 이었다. 그렇다. 언제나 나신이었던 파티마가 이번에는 제대로 검은 히잡과 옷을 입고 있었다.

더욱 충격적인 것은 파티마가 입은 옷이, 바로 아프가니스탄에 입국해 여기까지 오면서 단 한번 봤던 아프가니스탄 정부군 코만도(Afghan National Army - ANA Commandos)의 우드랜드 전투복이었다는 것이다. 비록 그 군복은 상의가 완전히 풀어헤쳐진 데다가 바지는 그녀가 원래 입고 있었을 진녹색 팬티와 함께 끌어내려 진 채 그녀가 다리를 벌릴 수 있는 넓이를 제한하고 있을 뿐인 꼴사나운 모습이었지만, 분명히 왼쪽 팔뚝에는 정부군 코만도의 붉은 방패 패치가, 오른쪽 팔뚝의 검은색 팔주머니에는 현 아프가니스탄 공화국 국기와 코만도 휘장이 수놓여 있었던 것이다. 

혹시나 이 배움에 대한 열정에 언제나 불끈불끈 불타는 탈레반 놈들이 운 좋게 남자 아프가니스탄 코만도 대원 하나를 족쳐 놓고 군복을 벗겨다가 소품으로 입혀 놓은 건가? 싶었지만, 그 사이즈로 보건대 그런 것도 아니다.

'...워우.'

전라의 물라 다둘라와 달리, 경호원답게 루슬란의 접근을 일찍 알아챈 '샤마예프' 는 촬영을 잠시 중단했고, 그제서야 누가 왔음을 깨달은 물라 다둘라는 뒤돌아 보며 루슬란의 인사를 받았다.

루슬란은 이 때, 물라 다둘라의 늙은 얼굴과 전혀 매치가 안 되는 그 우람한 "요크셔 대포(Yorkshire cannon)" 를 보고 속으로 '도대체 탈레반 형제들 몰래 뭘 혼자 처먹고 있는 거냐? 좋은 게 있으면 형제들하고 같이 나눠 먹어야지...' 라고 감탄(?) 했다.

"살라무나. 물라 다둘라." 

"...어? 아. 살람. 루슬란 형제님. "

"다름이 아니고, 오늘 전투 끝나고 말씀하셨던 그 '중요한 손님' 에 대해 여쭤보려고 왔습니다만..."

"아아...! 그거 말이군요! 루슬란 형제. 저기 제 책상 위에 놓인 게 뭔지 아시겠습니까?"

루슬란은 하카니가 가리키는 곳에 위치한, 아마 과거 이 마을의 장로가 사용했던 가구로 추정되는 굉장히 고급스런 목재 책상 위를 주목했다.

책상 위에는 파키스탄의 다라 아담 켈(Darra Adam Khel) 무기시장에서 복제한 물라 다둘라의 루거 P08 권총, 그것을 품 안에 집어넣기 위한 가죽제 권총 홀스터, 그리고... 이 자리에 영 어울리지 않는 크고 검은 캐주얼 스포츠백 2개가 올려져 있었다.

"우리 탈레반의 대의에 공감하는 카타르의 셰이크(Sheikh) 중 한 분이 도하에 머물러 있는 탈레반 형제를 통해 성금을 보내 왔습니다. 도하의 탈레반 형제가 말하기를 그 이름 모를 형제분이 '정의를 참칭(僭稱)하는 ISIS의 거짓 칼리프와 그에게 조종당하는 우매한 자들에 의해 진실로 정의로운 무슬림 형제들이 아프가니스탄, 시리아, 이라크 등지에서 고통받고 있는 현실에 개탄을 금치 못하는 바이며, 신께서 나와 내 일족에게 나누어 주신 재산의 일부나마 형제들에게 도움이 되었으면 좋겠다. 비록 약소한 푼돈에 불과하지만, 그분의 뜻에 따라 좋은 목적으로 사용해 달라' 라고 하시면서 자신에게 이 성금을 건네 주었다고 하더군요. 물론 저희는 그 형제님의 말대로, 이 달러 가방을 '신의 뜻에 따라서' 사용할 겁니다. 어제 무기고를 구경하시면서 폭발물 주의 표시가 되어 있는 둥근 드럼통을 보셨지요? 그건 한 달 전에 파키스탄에서 건너온 PETN(펜타에리트리톨 테트라니트레이트, Pentaerythritol tetranitrate)을 보관해 둔 통입니다. 트럭 운전수가 그걸 여기까지 가져오느라고 굉장히 애를 먹었다더군요. 저희는 이 달러를 정부군, 경찰, 혹은 그 외에도 우리의 거사에 도움이 될 만한 사람 모두에게 뿌려서, 한 달 내로 그 PETN 몇 통을 카불의 국회의사당, 그리고 미군 기지까지 배달하는 자금으로 사용할 겁니다. 그리고 빵! ...당연한 이야기지만, 거사를 치르고도 자금이 좀 남는다면 파키스탄에서 무기를 더 사고, 주변 마을들을 돌면서 신규 인원을 모집해야 겠죠. 아, 물론 자금이 남는다는 가정 하에 말입니다. 그 셰이크 형제분께는 죄송한 얘기지만 그 분 말마따나 탈레반 전체의 입장에서 보면 '약소한 푼돈' 이니까요."

그렇게 예의 그 '중요한 손님' 의 정체를 루슬란에게 설명하는 물라 다둘라의 얼굴은 여태까지 단 한 번도 본 적 없는, 비열한 웃음을 띄고 있었다.

루슬란과 두 의자매가 알 누스라 전선에서 이 아프가니스탄 촌구석까지 파견되어 전투를 승리로 이끄는 데 공헌한 것 하나만으로도 충분히 감사한데, 파슈툰 여자와의 섹스가 슬슬 지겨워 지기 시작하면서 사기 저하 문제로 신음하던 전사들을 발 벗고 나서서 위로해 주기까지 한 것이 아무래도 물라 다둘라에게 굉장히 큰 호감을 주었는지, 그는 물어보지도 않은 예산의 사용 계획까지 알려 주었다.

설명을 마친 물라 다둘라는 '샤마예프' 에게 촬영 재개 신호를 주고 다시 파티마에게 시선을 집중하고는, 파티마에게 납죽 엎드려서 무릎과 팔꿈치를 꿇도록 명령하였다. 물라 다둘라에 의해 벨트를 매는 곳이 골반과 무릎뼈 사이에 위치한 정중앙 지점까지 끌어 내려진 상태로 벨트가 채워져, 완전히 무력화 된 코만도 군복 바지와 속옷은 그 주인의 크고 탱탱한 구맃빛 엉덩이와, 너덜너덜한 보지구멍과 똥구멍 등의 치부를 가리는 기본적인 의무조차 하지 못 했고, 그저 물라 다둘라를 더욱 더 흥분시켜 주는 악세사리로 전락했다. 오히려 한 술 더 떠서, 그는 파티마의 맨발을 볼 수 있게 바짓단까지 위로 접어 올리는 참 쓸데없는 세심함마저 보였다. 그럴 정도로 자극받은 그는 그녀의 보지에 권총 형태로 접은 왼손 검지와 중지를 푹 하고 집어 넣었다 빼기를 반복했다. 

아무래도 그녀의 음부는 고작 손가락 두 개를 넣었다 뺐다 하는 정도로는 코웃음도 안 나왔는지, 파티마가 자신의 불만족스럽고 너덜너덜한 음부를 대변하여 물라 다둘라에게 애원하기 시작했다.

"아아...그만...제발 손가락 대신에 그 우람한 자지를 넣고 흔들어 주세요..." 

"건방진...!"

철썩- 철썩- 철썩-

"꺄흑!"

"네년의 그 똑똑한 머리로 잘 생각해 봐라! 도대체 이 세상에 자기 주장을 가지고 사용자에게 대드는 변기 따위가 어디 있나? 으응?"

철썩- 철썩- 철썩-

"아으! 흐으!"

감히 변기 주제에 자기 주장을 하는 그 건방진 버릇을 고칠 목적으로, 물라 다둘라가 아프가니스탄 여성으로써는 드물게, 할례조차도 하지 않은 파티마의 클리토리스를 손바닥으로 세게 때리며 요란한 소리를 낼 때마다 그녀의 뒷구멍이 저절로 열렸다가 닫혔다가를 반복했다. 

그녀의 뒷구멍이 벌렁벌렁거리는 것을 본 물라 다둘라는 그 꼴이 우스웠는지, 헛웃음을 지으면서 그 우스꽝스러운 뒷구멍에 이번에는 오른손의 검지, 중지, 약지 세 손가락을 쑤셔넣어 쯔걱- 쯔걱- 쯔걱- 하는 추잡한 소리를 내면서, 방금 전의 손가락 반복운동을 재개했다.

"꺄아아아아아아!"

"보지가 벌을 받고 있는데 똥구멍은 또 왜 벌어 지나? 그것도 오늘 처음 뚫린 똥구멍이? 탈레반의 법정에서 유죄 판결을 받기 전까지만 해도, 너는 소위 '서구 여성들' 이라는 것들처럼 군복을 입고 웃기지도 않는 전쟁 놀이를 하고 다녔지만, 소위 '선진적' 이라는 서방에서 무엇을 들여 오더라도 그 태생적으로 저열하고 육욕으로 가득한 파슈툰 암컷의 피는 속일 수가 없는 법이지! 그렇지?!"

파티마가 형벌을 받으면서 몸으로 완전하게 배운 탈레반의 사상을 구태여 복습시킨 물라 다둘라는 자신의 허리를 파티마의 엉덩이보다 조금 더 높은 위치에 둔 채, 그 우람한 요크셔 대포를 파티마의 항문에 조준하고 그대로 위에서부터 직장에 돌진시켰다. 덕분에 뒤에서는 아무도 보고 싶어 하지 않을 물라 다둘라의 늙은 엉덩이 대신, 그의 남근이 위에서부터 45도 각도로 파티마의 뒷구멍에 내려 꽃히는 모습과, 이에 덩달아 흥분하여 축축하게 애액으로 젖어가는 여음이 아주 잘 보였다.

철썩- 철썩-

"아아아! 아아! 아아아아앙!"

"이년 봐라? 이젠 대답조차 하고 싶지 않다 이거냐!"

엄밀히는 항문에서부터 엄습해 오는 고통과 쾌락이 한 데 뒤섞여서 "할 수 없는" 것이라고 봐야 했으므로 그의 말은 이치에 맞지 않다.

게다가 지금 그녀의 엉덩이만 해도 바깥 옥상에서는 물라 다둘라의 사타구니 살갖과 어울려서 찰진 타격음을, 안에서는 손가락을 넣었을 때 보다 더 큰 쯔걱- 쯔걱- 쯔걱- 쯔걱- 소리를 연주하느라 안팎으로 바빴다. 

하지만, 독자 제형도 알다시피 탈레반은 그런 짜잘한 것 따위 논하지 않는 남자들 아니던가. 지적해 봐야 별로 소용도 없을 것이다. 

"아니야!❤ 아니에요!❤ 파티마는 물라 다둘라의 가르침대로 벌을 받기 전까지 나쁜 꼬임에 빠져서 죄를 범하고 정의로운 전사들에게 총칼을 들이대는 불신의 생활에 빠져 살았지만, 서방의 더러운 문물에 타락한 보지와 후장에 벌을 받고 나서야 진정으로 제 잘못을 깨달았어요! 오늘에서야 진정한 파슈툰족 여자가 가야 할 길은, 바로 지금까지 다른 여자들도 그러했던 것처럼 파슈툰 공중변소가 되어서 탈레반을 위해 봉사하는 길 뿐이라는 걸 깨달았어요!❤"

다시 사랑스러운 자신의, 아니, 탈레반의 육변기로 돌아온 파티마가 기특했는지 물라 다둘라는 정말로 흐뭇한 영감님 미소를 지으면서 그녀를 칭찬했다.

"오옳~지! 옳지옳지옳지옳지옳지옳지옳지옳지옳지옳지옳지옳지! 훌륭하게 반성했구나! 파티마."

참고로, 그는 지금 "옳지" 를 한 마디 할 때마다 세찬 팡 소리가 나도록 허리의 속도를 조절하여 리듬을 탐으로써, 칭찬과 허리놀림을 서로 훌륭하게 조화시키며 파티마의 항문을 유린하고 있었다.

"아흐! 흐으! 흑! 흑! 흑! 가, 감사합니다❤"

"이걸로 네 그 서방의 똥으로 가득 찼던 머리도 쓸모가 있다는 것이 증명되었구나! 그렇다면 조금 전 문제의 정답을 다시 한 번 가르쳐 주마! 1941년 12월 7일! 야마모토 이소로쿠 제독과 나구모 주이치 제독이 이끄는 일본 제국 함대가 미국 놈들의 진주만을 공습했을 때 동원했던 대표적인 항공모함은 무엇인가? 자, 내가 언제 너에게 다시 물어볼 지 모르니까 이 정답을 늘 머릿속에 새겨 두고 기억해 놓거라! '아카-기! 카-가! 쇼-카쿠! 즈이-카쿠!' 다시 한 번! '아카-기! 카-가! 쇼-카쿠! 즈이-카쿠!'"

탈레반 레이블 포르노 촬영 현장에서 무슨 인외마경이 벌어지더라도 개의치 않고, 무언가를 골똘히 생각하는 데에 집중하여 여태까지 물라 다둘라의 방을 떠나지 않고 있던 루슬란은 정말 뜬금없이 튀어 나온 구 일본 해군 항공모함의 이름을 듣고 얼빠진 표정을 지으며 황당해 했다. 

이 양반이 난데없이 구 일본 해군 항공모함은 왜 찾아? 일본에서 약 6,290km 나 멀리 떨어진, 그것도 바다라고는 쥐뿔도 없는 산으로만 가득한 나라에서? 그리고 세계 전쟁사를 배울 거면 제대로 배우던가, 나머지 2대인 '소류'와 '히류'는 왜 빼먹은 거냐? 스페츠나츠 출신인 나도 안다.

"쇼-카쿠! 즈이-카쿠! 쇼-카쿠! 즈이-카쿠!"

팡! 팡! 팡! 팡!

루슬란이 속으로 뭐라고 생각하거나 말거나 계속 그렇게 일본군 함선의 이름, 그 중에서도 왠진 모르겠지만 쇼카쿠와 즈이카쿠의 이름만을 반복해서 외치며, 그 리듬에 맞춰 허리를 돌리던 물라 다둘라는 어느 순간을 기점으로 절정에 가까워져 갔고, 파티마도 비명을 차차 높이면서 그의 절정을 받아들일 준비를 했다. 

"쇼-카쿠! 즈이이이이이이이이-!!!!"

"?!?!?!?!??!!❤"

최후의 찔러넣기와 동시에 외친 마지막 '즈이카쿠' 를 완전히 부르지도 못한 채, 물라 다둘라는 허리의 움직임을 멈추고 온 몸을 파들파들 떨며 파티마의 직장 속에 아침과 저녁에 먹은 염소고기 요리 때문에 비린내를 물씬 풍기는 자신의 정액을 들이부었고, 파티마는 자신의 정부군 코만도 군복 상의 소매 끝과 침대 시트를 쥐어짜듯이 붙잡으며 세차게 떨기만 할 뿐 입 밖으로 비명 한 마디도 지르지 않았지만, 거울을 통해서 비춰진 그 눈물과 침을 질질 흘리면서 눈을 까뒤집은 얼굴만으로도 그녀의 오르가즘을 증명하기에는 충분했다. 지금까지 여러 각도에서 이 모든 과정을 부지런히 캠코더에 담아 온 경호원은, 자기 상전의 자지가 쑤욱 하고 뽑혀 나가자 구멍에서부터 장액과 정액이 섞여 줄 줄 새어나가 코만도 군복 바지와 시트를 더럽히는 장면, 파티마의 여운에 잠긴 표정 일체를 묵묵하게 전부 담아 냈다. 그는 감히 자신의 상전이 일을 끝마치기 전까지는 절대로 발기하지 않겠다는 맹세라도 한 듯 그 촬영이 계속되는 내내 한 번도 표정과 하반신의 형태가 바뀌지 않았다. 루슬란이 이 방에 들어왔을 때 물라 다둘라와 파티마가 보여주고 있던 모습으로 추측하건대, 분명 그는 루슬란이 들어오기 훨씬 이전부터 둘의 관계를 계속 캠코더로 촬영했을 것이다. '육체는 단명해도 근성은 영원하다' 는 어느 만화가의 격언이 사실임을 증명한 이 경호원 탈레반에게 과연 그 누가 경의를 표하지 않을 수가 있을까?

파티마가 침대에 쓰러져 여운을 느끼면서 간헐적으로 몸을 떨고 있을 때, 이미 먼저 절정의 여운에서 물라 다둘라는 경호원에게 '아직이다! 아직 끝나지 않았어!' 라고 하는 표정으로 정액과 장액이 섞여서 역류중인 파티마의 후장 속에 아직까지 자신의 뻣뻣한 음경을 삽입하고는...그대로 소변을 누었다.

"......!❤"

방금 전에도 온천관장을 받은 경험이 있었는지 파티마는 또다시 침대 시트와 군복 소매를 뒤틀면서 말없이 기분 좋은 표정을 지으며 물라 다둘라의 그 더러운 것마저도 순종적으로 받아 들였다.

허나 그녀의 직장은 안 그래도 총체적 난국인 이 상황에, 먼저 들어온 정액만큼이나 독한 냄새를 풍기는 노란 소변들이 "'또' 온천 관장 시간이다, 새끼들아!" 하고 장벽으로 들이닥치자, "난 더 이상 감당할 수 없어" 라고 절규하듯이 왈칵- 하고 그것들을 뱉어 냈다. 그 덕에 소변이 주르르르륵- 하고 구멍에서 빠져 나와 양쪽 구멍에 묻어 있던 정액과 장액 일부를 씻어냈다. 대신 군복 바지에는 더욱 더 넓고 축축한 자국이 새로 생겼지만. 

하지만 그 소변이 물라 다둘라의 방광에서 전부 뽑아낸 것은 아니었는지, 물라 다둘라는 파티마에게 침대 위에 무릎을 꿇고 앉아서 입을 벌리라는 명령을 했다. 이번에도 파티마는 물라 다둘라의 명령에 아- 하고 입을 벌리고는, 자신의 턱 밑에 손바닥을 위로 향한 양 손을 그릇처럼 바짝 붙여 대기시키고 그의 다음 행동을 기다렸다.

주르르르르- 하고 조용히 물라 다둘라의 음경에서 나머지 소변이 분출되며 어떤 무리는 파티마의 입 안에 정통으로, 또 어떤 무리는 파티마의 얼굴 쪽에 묻었다가, 곧 중력에 의해 자연스레 그녀의 입으로 제자리를 찾아 들어갔고, 그것조차도 실패한 소변들은 그녀의 턱을 타고 그릇처럼 받혀 놓은 손바닥 위에 방울져서 떨어졌고, 애꿏은 그녀의 히잡 아래 부분과 군복 소매를 조금씩 적셨다.

꿀꺽- 꿀꺽 소리를 내며 그저 자연스럽게 물을 마시듯이 소변을 모두 삼킨 파티마는, 손바닥 위에 남은 것까지도 약수를 떠마시듯 전부 마셔서 없애 버렸다.

파티마는 긴 시간 동안 말 없이 자신의 치태를 담아 온 캠코더를 향해 수고했다는 인사를 하듯이 활짝 웃으면서 "오늘도 육변기 파티마를 이용해 주셔서 감사합니다!" 라는 클로징 멘트를 입에 담았다. 이에 호응하듯이 경호원 역시 기나긴 촬영을 끝냈다. 

물라 다둘라는 볼 일이 끝났음에도 자신의 정사가 끝날 때까지 계속 남아 뒤에서 모든 것을 구경한 -본인 생각으로는 그러했다- 루슬란을 보고 '뭐 때문에 안 가고 계속 남아 있었는지 대충 알겠다' 라는 듯한 얼굴로 조용히 웃었고, 루슬란은 이에 대해 구차하게 변명을 하는 것 대신 어깨를 으쓱하며 뻘쭘하게 웃는 것으로 화답했다. 하지만 루슬란은, 그렇게 물라 다둘라를 향해 조용히 웃어 주고 숙소를 떠나기 전, 자신이 돈가방을 봤을 때의 눈빛과 성행위를 목격했을 때의 눈빛, 그리고 냉정 침착했던 그 사타구니를 파티마가 조용히 지켜보고 있었다는 것은 깨닫지 못했다.

 

"아으으으으으~ 잘 잤다~ 휴우! 굉장히 상쾌한 기분이구만! 새로운 팬티를 방금 손에 넣은 새해 아침 같이 말이야!"

여러가지 의미로 미친 듯이 돌아갔던 하루가 지나가고, 마카 바카예바는 아프가니스탄에 온 이래로 역대 최고로 편안한 숙면을 취한 것에 감동하여 평소의 그녀답지 않게 활발한 소녀 같은 말로 아침을 맞았다. 과장 없이 정말로 이 상황이 게임이라면 아마 그녀의 머리 위에는 "you are now well rested" 라는 메시지가 떴을 지도 모르겠다.

"음? 벌써 일어난 거냐?"

"으응. 스트레스를 쫙 풀어서 그런가 어제는 정말 편하게 푹 잤어. 마치 호텔 방의 침대에 누운 것처럼! ...아, 호텔 얘기 하니까 에전에 모스크바에서 FSB 밀고자 잡으러 갔을 때가 생각나네."

예정된 시간보다 조금 일찍 일어난 마카는, 그보다 더 일찍 깬 루슬란을 보며 잠깐 이마라트 시절의 임무를 떠올렸다. 그러고 보니...지금 루슬란은 임무에 돌입하기 전에 호텔 방 탁자 위에서 그랬던 것처럼, 알 누스라에서 선물받은 독일제 발터 PPK 권총의 탄창에 총알을 채우고 있었다. 물론 그 때 사용한 권총은 발터가 아니라 마카로프 PM 권총이었고 탄창에 채운 총알도 .32 ACP가 아니라 9mm 마카로프였지만 말이다.

"어차피 지금 아셰트도 계속 자고 있어. 기상 시간까지 시간이 남았으니 침대에 더 누워 있지 그래."

"아니야. 됐어. 어제 새벽 볼일 보러 나가는 길에 어떤 탈레반 아저씨 하나가 몰래 침낭 안에 재미있는 잡지를 몇 부 숨겨 두고 파견 나갔다고 하는 소리를 들었거든. 그거나 보면서 남은 시간 때워야지."

루슬란은 전투복 바지만 입고 스포츠 브래지어 차림으로 깨어나서는, 성인잡지를 찾으러 가는 그 모습이 마치 옛날 자기 아버지를 보는 것 같아 마카를 보면서 작게 소리내어 웃었다. 

그걸 보고 따라서 피식 하고 웃은 마카가 이윽고 먹이를 찾는 하이에나처럼 숙소 안에서 나와 기지 통로 안을 어슬렁거리고 있는 동안, 루슬란은 발터 PPK의 7발짜리 탄창에 총알을 모두 채웠다.

"......."

완전히 장전된 탄창과 총을 보며, 루슬란은 뭔가 굳은 결심을 한 듯이 잠깐동안 탁자 너머의 무언가를 째려 보는 듯한 표정을 지었다. 모르는 사람이 그의 기세만 본다면, 아마 어디 다른 나라의 대통령이라도 암살하러 갈 사람처럼 보일 것이다. 

짝! 짝! 짝!

그렇게 한참 인상을 팍 쓰고 있던 루슬란은 자기 스스로에게 정신 차리라는 듯 두 손바닥으로 자신의 양 볼을, 아셰트가 듣고 깨지 않도록 작게 소리내서 두드렸다.

\----------------------------------------------

PS

* 죄송합니다. 분량 조절에 실패했어요(...). 캐릭터들의 더 자세한 과거나 배경 설정을 집어 넣고 복선도 더하느라고 생각보다 글이 길어졌습니다. 마지막 하편은 추가 H씬 3개 정도랑 에필로그로 끝날 것 같습니다.

* 도살장의 실랑이(...) 신은 게임 마피아 2의 "Balls and Beans" 씬 오마주...라기 보다는 거의 그대로 가져왔다고 해야 할 지도 모를 장면.

* 물라 다둘라 하카니가 "아카기! 카가! 쇼가쿠! 즈이카쿠!" 를 외치는 장면은 ["칸코레" 도 없던 시절 자신의 배박이 취향을 누구에게도 밝히지 못하고 속으로만 삭히던 러시아군의 한 영창 담당 장교가, 그 욕구를 풀기 위해 성적으로 학대한 관심장교의 동료에 의해 비극적인 죽음을 맞는 영화] "그린 엘리펀트" 의 오마주. 무슨 영화냐고요? 모르시는 게 나아요(...).

* 저 파키스탄제 복제 루거는 실존하는 물건입니다. 제가 그걸 발견한 자료는 요거.   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FinRqCocwGE  
VICE 채널의 파키스탄 다라 아담 켈 총기시장 취재 영상(The Gun Markets of Pakistan)

* 파티마의 캐릭터를 설정하면서 참고한 일러스트는 이겁니다.   
https://chan.sankakucomplex.com/post/show/4506716  
kws 님의 "전투소녀연대" - 아프가니스탄 코만도 일러스트. 대충 이렇게 생긴 소녀(?) 라고 보시면 될 거에요.


	3. Part 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[밀리터리(?)]캅카스의 늑대들 in 아프가니스탄 ~ 암캐로 돌변한 늑대 처녀들 -하편- (完)  
글쓴이 : MiHael 날짜 : 2016-08-14 (일) 16:47

알 누스라 전선의 체첸인 무자헤딘 3인방이 힌두쿠시에 발을 들여 놓은 지도 어언 3일째. 물라 다둘라 하카니의 현지 탈레반 세력 코 앞에서 불법 체류, 소음공해, 사회 질서 혼란 등의 민폐를 끼치며 천둥벌거숭이 처럼 날뛰던 에미르 나스리의 ISIS-K 소대는, 모두 예외 없이 체첸산 벙커 버스터로 참교육을 받았고, 소대장인 에미르 나스리는 물라 다둘라, 그리고 그의 경호원 '샤마예프' 와 함께 훈훈한 "만남의 시간" 을 가졌다. 두 사람의 극진한 대접에 눈물 콧물을 다 흘리며 감동한 이 사우디아라비아인 에미르는 힌두쿠시 내에서 서로 연락망이 구축된 몇몇 ISIS-K 소규모 지부들의 위치와 현황, 이라크와 시리아의 고위 간부들 혹은 ISIS가 진출해 있는 여러 국가들(리비아, 동유럽 등)의 슬리퍼 셀과 서로 주고 받은 지령 및 보고서의 일부가 담긴 노트북의 은닉처를 알려 주었다. 

나스리의 노트북으로부터 힌두쿠시에 기어 들어온 다른 ISIS-K 놈들의 정보도 얻은 데다가, 그렇지 않아도 최근 창의적인 테러 아이디어 고갈로 머리를 싸매던 차에, 특허등록도 되지 않아 먼저 쓰는 놈이 임자인 신선한 새 아이디어들까지 여럿 손에 넣은 이곳 탈레반 지부는 자연스레 축제 분위기가 되었고, 계속되는 행운과 희소식의 연속행진으로 지도자 물라 다둘라 하카니는 현재 탈레반 인생 최대의 황금기를 맛보고 있는 중이었다.

그건 체첸인 무자헤딘 3인방도 마찬가지였다. 하루가 멀다하고 어디서는 폭탄 조끼를 맨 부르카 여장 취향의 변태가 건물을 날려 버리고, 어디서는 군용 차량이 IED를 잘못 건드려 팔자에도 없는 공중비행을 선보이는 등의 일이 벌어지는 이런 연옥 같은 나라일 지라도, 정말 이런 아무 일 없는 평화로운 날이 적어도 하루 정도는 있구나 하고 루슬란 무사예비치 무나예프는 뉘엿뉘엿 저물어 가는 저녁 해를 보며 생각했다.

오늘 하루는 어제처럼 기관총 진지를 돌파하거나, RPG 로켓과 IED를 신경을 곤두세우면서 골목 구석 구석을 청소하는 날도 아니었다. 이제 물라 다둘라와 함께 간단한 임무를 나간 아셰트와 마카가 무탈하게 복귀하기만 한다면 정말로 평화로운 금요일로 끝날 것이다. ...그렇게 될 뻔 했다. 두 의붓자매가 정말로 "무탈하게" 복귀했거나, 혹은 그렇지 못했더라도 물라 다둘라가 여자를 창의적으로 범하는 방법보다 철저하게 내부 단속을 하는 방법을 더 연구 했더라면, 정말로 그렇게 평화로운 금요일로 끝났을 것이다.

 

-마카 바카예바 : 나쁜 늑대에게는 벌을-

"야 이 미친 새끼들아! 지금 뭐 하자는 거야! 당장 안 풀어?!"

천장에 달린 전구 하나만이 광원의 전부인 어느 트럭용 차고 겸 창고. 그 창고의 차가운 돌바닥에서, 이번에는 마카 바카예바가 뒤로 수갑이 채워진 채 으르렁거리고 있었다.

그렇게 무력화 되고도 여전히 이빨을 들이대는 어린 늑대를 "안경" 이 위에서부터 내려다 보며 차갑게 웃었다. 

"있잖아, 한 번 너에 대해서 곰곰히 생각해 봤거든? 어제 기지 안에서 보여준 그 "본성" 은 정말 굉장했어. 하지만, 그 이후로도 여전히 네가 겉으로 보이는 그 태도를 불쾌하게 생각하는 형제들이 많단 말이지. 특히 네 그 싸가지를 보고 덮칠 생각도 안 드는 형제들이 말이야. 그래서 말인데, 그냥 널 차라리 겉과 속이 모두 같은 암캐 육노예로 '교정' 하면 모두에게 좀 더 사랑받는 체첸인이 될 수 있지 않을 까 생각했지."

"지랄 하고 있네. 장단 맞춰서 오냐오냐 하고 원하는 대로 다 받아주니까 이제는 또 내가 아예 봉으로 보였나봐? 니들 앞에서 구멍 뚫리고 오줌 좀 지렸다고 내가 너희 무식한 촌놈들의 종신(終身) 공용 소변기라도 된 줄 알았어?"

"그래서...널 완전하게 '교정' 시킬 만한 방법이 뭔지 한 번 생각해 봤지!"

"안경" 이 비릿한 미소를 지으며 "딱" 하고 손가락을 튕기자, 부하 탈레반이 서랍 몇개가 달린 작은 수납용 카트를 끌고 왔다.

카트 위에는, 소형용 차량 배터리와 변압기, 그리고 점프선 한 쌍이 올려져 있었다. 마카의 옆으로 카트를 끌고 온 부하는 말없이 배터리를 변압기와, 변압기와 점프선을 연결하기 시작했다.

그 광경을 보고 그렇잖아도 하얀 마카의 얼굴이, 핏기가 가시면서 더 하얗게 질렸다.

"자, 잠깐만...그거 설마... 안돼... 하지 마...! 하지--"

"찌릿, 찌릿!"

파지직! 파지지지직!

"??!!?? 아아아아아악!"

뒤에 서 있던 탈레반 중 하나가 마카를 놀리듯이 입으로 전기 통하는 소리를 내면서 차량 배터리에 연결된 점프선을 파지직거리는 소리가 나게 서로 부딫히자, 갑자기 마카가 괴성을 지르며 미친 듯이 몸을 떨었다.

창문에서 드라구노프 총탄이 날아오고 골목길에서 IED가 터져도 아랑곳하지 않고 ISIS-K와 싸우던 소녀 무자헤딘이 스파크 불꽃과 소리에 겁에 질리는 생각치도 못한 반응을 본 "안경" 은 재미있다는 표정으로 웃었다.

"어이쿠. 이건 또 예상 외의 반응인데."

마카 바카예바가 이마라트에 발을 들여놓는 계기가 된 그 사건에서, 집안에 놓여 있던 스콜피온 vz. 61 기관단총으로 벌집이 되어 쓰러졌던 그 "카디로비치" 역시 똑같이 자동차 배터리에 연결한 점프선으로 어머니를 전기 고문 했었다.

그 어떤 어린아이라도 카디로비치가 점프선을 맞부딫혀 소름 끼치는 파지직 소리와 스파크를 만들어 내고 어머니가 그 점프선 집게에 꽃혀서 괴성을 지르며 몸을 세차게 뒤트는 장면을 본다면, 카디로비치에 대한 살의와 전기 스파크에 대한 트라우마를 가지지 않을 수가 없을 것이다.

"내...내 평소 태도가 마음에 안 들었던 거지? 아, 알았어! 앞으로는 좀 더 주의할께! 힌두쿠시 촌놈이라고 무시하지 않을께! 그러니까 그만 하자, 응? 부탁할께! 그것만은 안돼!"

"흠. 어이. 계획 변경이다. 다른 조에게 무전기 연결해라. 재미있는 아이디어가 떠올랐다."

그 명령에 뒤에 서 있던 다른 부하 탈레반이, 다른 곳에서 일을 벌이고 있을 일당에게 연결된 무전기를 지금 어느 노란 수건의 귀축 학교 수위같은 얼굴을 한 "안경" 의 왼손에 건네 주었다.

첫 번째 캠코더가 바라보는 정면 -두 번째 캠코더는 찍어야 할 장면이 나올 때까지 그 뒤에서 대기중- 기준으로 지금 마카의 왼쪽에는 배터리와 전압기가 놓인 바닥 옆에서, 쭈그려 앉은 채 점프선 집게 양 쪽을 손에 들고 웃는 부하 탈레반, 오른쪽에는 마찬가지로 쭈그려 앉아 무전기를 들고 반대편 일당들에게 무언가를 지시한 직후 곧바로 그것을 마카의 얼굴에 들이미는 "안경" 이 보였다.

"저걸 네년의 젖꼭지나 클리토리스에 꼽히고 싶지 않다면, 여기서 네 의붓언니에게 도와달라고 빌어 봐!"

무전기를 들이 민 "안경" 은 마카를 윽박질렀고, 이미 충분히 겁에 질린 마카는 지금까지 보여준 모습들 중 가장 15세 소녀 다운 모습으로 무전기에 대고 의붓 언니를 찾았다. 

지직...지지지직...

"아...아셰트...도와줘...무서워...흐흑..."

파지지직!

"아아아아아악! 제발 치워 줘! 제발!"

마카가 그렇게 애처로운 모습으로 아셰트에게 울고 있을 때, 옆에 있던 탈레반이 거기에 추임새를 넣듯이 변압기를 조작해 전압을 더욱 올려서 강한 스파크와 소리를 내며 그녀를 괴롭혔다. 

"안경" 은 그 부하에게 그쯤 해 둬도 된다는 신호를 보내면서 무전기를 다시 다른 부하에게 돌려준 다음, 열쇠로 마카의 수갑을 풀고 그녀를 일으켜 세우면서 귓가에 속삭였다.

"지금부터 너는 신의 뜻에 따라 오늘 이 자리에서 탈레반의 신성한 육노예로 새롭게 갱생한다. 알겠지?"

마카는 좆을 빨라고 하면 빨고, 뒷구멍을 빨라고 하면 빨테니 전기 스파크 고문만은 하지 말아 달라는 표정으로 세게 고개를 끄덕였다. 

그 반응에 만족한 "안경" 은, 그대로 바지만 벗어서 던져 두고 마카의 KZS 위장무늬 바지를 풀어서 아래로 거칠게 끌어내렸다. 아무래도 그 소녀다운 디자인의 분홍색 팬티만은 자기가 직접 벗기고 싶었던 모양인지, "안경" 이 2번 캠코더 담당 탈레반이 서 있는 뒤쪽으로 가서, 그녀의 팬티를 직접 끌어내리고 둔부가 잘 보이게 허리를 숙이라고 명령했다. 

그러자 몇 번의 관계로 적당하게 벌어진 항문, 그리고 그녀의 적발과 똑같은 색을 한 음모로 덮인 음문이 보였다.

"안경" 은 그녀의 엉덩이를 벌려서 그 항문과 음부가 잘 보이도록 한 다음, 그 두 구멍을 한 번 씩 혓바닥으로 핥아 주고 항문에 엄지를 제외한 자신의 오른쪽 손가락 4개를 통째로 쑥 하고 집어 넣었다.

"허윽...!"

전희도 없는 메마른 항문에 삽입된 손가락은 당연히 마카에게 고통만을 먼저 안겨 주었고, 그 고통에 신음하는 소리가 오히려 즐거웠는지 안경은 약 1분 정도를 계속 그렇게 쯔걱 쯔걱 하고 항문을 가지고 놀다가, 갑자기 그녀의 항문 안을 왕복하는 손가락에 힘을 주고 속도를 올렸다.

"아윽! 윽! 아...아파! 정말 아프다고!"

"지금은 아프겠지. 그치만 보지가 조금씩 애액으로 젖어들고 있는 걸 봐선 그것도 슬슬 쾌락으로 바뀌고 있는 것 아닌가?"

무슨 개소리를 하냐는 듯 마카의 음부를 보면서 비웃던 "안경" 은, 그대로 1분 정도 더 손가락 운동을 계속하며 마카가 괴로운 신음소리를 내는 걸 듣다가 손가락을 뽑아내었다. 

그는 마카의 흰 엉덩이에 대충 오른손을 슥슥 닦고는, 엉덩이를 한 번 찰싹 하고 때린 다음 바닥에 드러눕히고, 전투화와 바지로 인해 넓은 움직임을 제약당한 그녀의 다리를 직접 손으로 들어서 그 사이로 자신의 몸을 집어 넣었다.

그리고는 대충 어림 짐작으로 자신의 페니스를 마카의 질구에 맞추고는 굴곡위 자세로 그녀를 범하기 시작했다. 

"하응! 응! 흥! 흐응! 응!"

퍽- 퍽- 퍽- 하고 살끼리 부대끼는 소리와 "만일의 사태" 에 대비한 점프선에서 나는 굉장히 약한 지지직 소리를 들으며 굴곡위 자세로 범해지는 마카는 낮은 신음을 흘렸고, "안경" 은 그런 마카의 카키색 히잡을 쓴 뒷머리를 왼손으로 받쳐 올렸다. 

밑에서 박히고 있는 마카는 전기 스파크로 인해 겁을 먹은 자신의 얼굴을 보면서 뭐라 말할 수 없는 희열을 느끼는 "안경" 의 얼굴을, "안경" 은 "늑대의 고고한 얼굴" 도 아니고 "암캐의 음탕한 얼굴" 도 아닌 겁에 질려 눈빛이 흔들리는 "소녀" 의 모습을 한 마카의 얼굴을 더 가까이에서 볼 수 있었다. 

"그래! 이거야! 너 같은 년한테는 바로 이런 얼굴이 가장 어울리지! 헉...! 헉...! 으...좋아...좋아...이제 싼다! 싸버린다! 마카, 질 안에 싼다!"

"흐으으으으으응!!!!!!"

그렇게 7분 동안 계속대던 찌걱 찌걱 찌걱 소리와 퍽 퍽 퍽 소리의 템포가 점차 빨라지더니, "안경" 은 시끄럽게 괴성을 지르며 몸을 부르르르 떨었고, 마카 역시 질 안이 뜨거워지는 느낌을 받으며 군복 바지와 팬티로 구속당한 그 다리를 부들부들 떨었다.

자신의 정액을 질 안쪽에 모두 게워내자, "안경" 은 주저없이 마카의 품 안에서 빠져나왔고, 마카는 숨을 몰아쉬면서 땀으로 가득한 이마에 왼손을 대고 힘없는 목소리로 캠코더와 안경이 있는 방향을 통해 물었다.

"이...이걸로 된 거지?"

"아니, 아직이다. 완전히 바닥까지 떨어져 절대로 복종하게 되었음을 알리는 마지막 과정이 하나 남았지."

"!!!!!! 게헥....그극.....켁....!"

부하들에게 명령해 쓰러져 있던 마카의 양 팔을 붙잡고 그녀를 억지로 일으켜 세운 "안경" 은, 갑자기 뒤에 적재된 나무 상자 위에 올려져 있던 짧은 밧줄을 하나 들고는, 양 손으로 그것을 붙잡고 마카의 목을 휘감은 채 세게 조였다.

"?! 으극....그극.....극....!"

깜짝 놀란 마카는 이리저리 발버둥을 치면서 자신의 뒤에 서서 목을 조르는 "안경" 의 얼굴을 세게 할퀴려고 했으나, 목이 졸린 탓에 힘이 빠진 몸은 그녀의 기대를 만족시켜주지 못한 채 "안경" 에게 간지러움 정도의 데미지만을 줄 뿐이었다.

페니스와 정액에 목이 막혔던 어제 밤의 난교와는 다르다. 이대로라면 확실하게 죽는다. 마카 바카예바는 죽음이 임박해 오고 있다는 생각에 카디로비치의 고문 사건 때보다도 더한 공포에 질렸다.

"게흑......!"

몇분간 호흡을 완전히 봉쇄당하자, 연록색의 눈동자를 위로 치켜뜨고 혀를 내밀면서 죽음의 공포와 질식의 괴로움에 사시나무 떨듯이 떨며 완전히 바닥에 주저앉기 일보 직전인 마카의 하반신에서, 요도가 힘을 잃고 조르르르 하고 물줄기 떨어지는 소리를 내며 샛노란 소변을, 마찬가지로 무기력하게 벌어진 괄약근이 행여라도 새어나오지 않게 꽁꽁 싸매고 있던 갈색의 변을 마침내 돌바닥에 전부 쏟아내고야 말았다.

그것을 신호로 "안경" 은 재빠르게 밧줄을 잡아당기던 양 손에 힘을 풀고 마카를 앞으로 살짝 밀었다.

그 찰나의 시간 동안 사선을 넘나들면서 완전히 몸에 힘이 빠진 마카는, 팔다리를 뒤로 축 늘어뜨린 채 앞쪽으로 무기력하게 풀썩 하고 쓰러졌다. 머리를 오른쪽으로 향하고 누운 그녀의 얼굴은 치켜뜬 흰 눈, 줄줄 새는 눈물과 타액으로 엉망진창 이었으며, 몸은 항문과 요도를 통해 아직도 남아 있는 분비물들을 추잡하게 흘리면서 미약하게 떨리고 있었다.

사타구니와 근처의 안쪽 허벅지는 두 종류의 변(便)으로 인해 더럽혀져 있었지만, 이 끔찍한 상황에서 한 가지 다행이라고 할 점은 그나마 "안경" 이 그녀를 앞으로 밀친 덕에 변의 웅덩이를 깔고 앉는 불상사는 피할 수 있었다. 몇 분간 산소 공급이 끊겨 머리가 멍한 상태의 마카가 어떻게 받아들일 지는 모르겠지만 말이다.

첫 번째 캠코더가 그녀의 전신을 등부터 사타구니까지 쭉 훑어 보면서 아래로 내려가고, 두 번째 캠코더가 지저분한 그녀의 사타구니를 집중적으로 촬영하고 있는 그 현장에서, "안경"은 다시 바지를 입고 부하들에게 지시를 내리고는 공기를 쐬기 위해 뒤돌아 웃으면서 창고 문을 열고 나갔다.

 

-아셰트 사둘라예바 : 체첸에서 온 성녀 혹은 창녀-

[지직...지지지직...]

["아...아셰트...도와줘...무서워...흐흑..."]

[파지지직!]

["아아아아아악! 제발 치워 줘! 제발!"]

"혀, 형제분들? 저기...지금 이게 무슨 상황인가요? 왜, 왜 마카가 무전기에서 비명을 지르고... 전기 소리가..."

탈레반에게 우호적인 인근 마을에서 징발한 식재료, 식수, 비품, 의약품 등의 보급품을 뜨거운 태양빛 아래에서 운반하느라 멀티캠 히잡과 군복에 땀을 잔뜩 묻힌 아셰트 사둘라예바는 지금 주변에 탈레반 몇 명을 대동하고 서 있는 물라 다둘라 하카니의 호출을 받고, 분명히 트럭 짐받이 위에 실어 올렸을 병원용 침대가 놓인 마을 공터에서 의붓 여동생이 전기 스파크에 비명을 지르는 소리를 듣고 자신의 상식으로 전혀 이해가 가지 않는 이 상황에 당혹감을 금치 못 했다. 

지금 저 소리는 분명히 마카와 동행하여 다른 구역으로 향했던 같은 탈레반이 들고 있는 무전기를 통해서 나는 소리다. 물라 다둘라가 "전해야 할 메시지가 있다" 며 자신을 부른 이유도 자신에게 이것을 들려 주기 위함이다. 다시말해 지금 의붓동생 마카는 물라 다둘라의 지령을 받은 탈레반들에 의해서 고문을 받고 있다는 이야기다.

지하드를 돕기 위해 이곳까지 날아온 자신들에게, 같은 편에게 이런 짓을? 도대체 왜? 그렇게 혼란스러운 기색이 역력한 아셰트의 청색 눈동자를 바라 보며, 물라 다둘라 하카니는 아주 태연자약하고 차분한 태도로 그녀에게 자신이 처한 상황이 어떤 지를 알려 주었다. 

"아, 안심하세요. 마카 자매는 지금 우리 형제들에게 어젯밤처럼 봉사를 하고 있는 것 뿐이니까요. 다만...그 봉사가 어젯밤보다는 조금 더 과격할 뿐입니다."

"마, 마카는 전기 스파크가 튀는 걸 무서워해요! 총알과 폭탄에도 태연한 애가 그것만 보면 비명을 지르면서 자지러진다고요! 무슨 짓을...!"

당장 저 끔찍한 행위를 멈춰야 할 이유를 제시한 아셰트를 보며, 오히려 물라 다둘라는 대체 왜 그런 소리를 하는 건지 모르겠다는 얼굴로 아셰트에게 반문했다.

"그게 뭐가 문제가 된다는 거지요? 지금 저기 있는 형제들이 하는 행동은 하나도 문제가 되지 않습니다만?"

"......네?"

"2일 전까지만 해도 두 자매분들은 체첸 출신의 '이방인' 들이었지요. 하지만 어제 밤, 자매님들은 루슬란 형제를 통해서 저희의 변기 대신 전사들을 '위로' 하겠다는 제안을 하셨지요? 그러한 발상은 우리들 파슈툰인을 '동족' 으로 생각하고, 탈레반을 '가족' 으로 생각하지 않는 이상은 함부로 할 수 없는 말이지요."

"그, 그건..."

"그렇게 자매님들은 어젯밤의 그 '의식'을 통해서 명예 탈레반이자 명예 파슈툰인이 되신 것이나 다름 없습니다. 그래서 우리는 파슈툰 여인들을 대접하는 우리 고유의 방식 그대로, 자매님을 '파슈툰 여인' 으로 생각하고 대접하는 중입니다만. 제 말이 틀립니까?"

"그럴 수가...!"

그렇다. "학생들" 이란 단어를 조직의 이름으로 내걸고 있는 탈레반의 지역 지도자급 답게 참으로 논리적이고 이치에 맞는 말씀을 하고 계신다.

그러므로, 이제부터라도 클럽에서 일면식도 없던 남자와 만나 모텔에서 원 나잇 스탠드로 정을 통한 여성분들은, 남자의 애인이나 아내가 아니라면 생각할 수도 없을 '몸을 주는 행위' 를 하였으니 그날로 당장 남자를 위해 자신의 모든 사회적 지위나 여가생활을 포기하고 정숙한 가정주부가 되어, 남편의 변태성욕과 가정폭력을 받아 주며 그를 위로하는 데만 힘써야 할 것이다.

이런 너무나도 완벽한 논리에 논파당하고 만 아셰트 사둘라예바는, 그 자리에서 꿀 먹은 벙어리가 되어 아무런 대답도 할 수 없었다.

"하지만...흠. 아셰트 자매님의 방금 전 말씀이 걸리는 건 사실이군요. 저희는 자매님들이 탈레반 형제들에게 봉사를 하길 원하는 거지, 괴롭힘을 당하기를 원하는 건 아니거든요. 그렇다면...지금 이 자리에서 탈레반 전사들에게 봉사를 해 보시지 않으시겠습니까?"

".........예? 여, 여기서 말인가요? 주민 여러분들이 보고 계시는 이 앞에서?"

"확실히 명예 탈레반인 자매님들의 의사도 존중 해야 하지만, 신의 뜻에 따르는 탈레반의 지도자로써 탈레반 전사들이 원하는 바를 들어 줘야 할 의무도 있으니 말입니다. 만약 아셰트 자매님이 이 자리에서 전사들에게 봉사를 하실 정도로 성의를 보이신다면, 저도 다른 전사들에게 이야기 해서 타협점을 찾아 볼 수 있을 것 같습니다."

아무리 아셰트가 경전 공부보다 현장에서 뛰어 다니는 일에 더 소질이 있다는 -그러나 아예 대략적인 것만 애매하게 이해하는 마카에 비하면 그나마 더 많이 안다는- 소리를 루슬란에게 들었지만, 적어도 지금 이게 무슨 상황인지 이해도 못 할 정도는 아니었다.

물라 다둘라는 처음부터 이걸 계획하고 있었다. 아셰트와 마카 자매의 봉사에 주목하고는 여기서 더 나아가 마카는 변태적인 고문으로, 아셰트는 마을 주민들이 모두 보고 있는 공개적인 행위로 그녀들을 파티마와 똑같은 -아니 어찌 보면 더 심한- 위치로 만들고자 하는 심산이었던 것이다.

한국에는 "호의가 계속되면, 그게 권리인 줄 알아요" 라는 말이, 미국에는 "누군가의 부탁을 들어주면 그게 당신의 일이 된다(Do Someone a Favour and It Becomes Your Job)" 는 말이 있지 않은가.

아셰트는 경악을 금치 못하며 몸을 작게 떨었지만, 현실적으로는 그저 그의 말에 잠자코 따르는 것 외에는 아무것도 할 수 있는 게 없었다.

그녀가 조용히 고개를 끄덕이자, 예의 그 비열한 미소를 지은 물라 다둘라가 몇 분 동안 아셰트에게 귓속말로 뭔가를 전했고, 이어서 주변의 탈레반들에게 손짓을 했다. 그 4명의 탈레반 전사 중 방금 전의 대화를 처음부터 끝까지 모두 촬영한 1번 캠코더 담당은 아셰트의 앞으로, 2번 캠코더 담당은 품에서 또 하나의 캠코더를 꺼내 아셰트의 뒤로 향했고, 나머지 두명, 체첸인 일행이 온 첫날 밤에 파티마를 '사용' 했던 귀에 총탄 관통상을 입은 "펑크남" 과 그의 친구 "안펑크남" 콤비는 아셰트를 성욕 가득한 눈으로 바라 보면서 그들의 차례만 조용히 기다리고 있었다. 

 

"그럼, 자기 소개를."

"아셰트. 22세. 출신지는 체첸 공화국입니다. 키는 175cm입니다. 3일 전에 힌두쿠시에서 지하드를 벌이고 계시는 탈레반 전사분들을 돕고자 왔습니다.

물라 다둘라가 짧게 요약해 준 시나리오대로, 웅성대는 마을 남자들의 앞에 우두커니 선 아셰트는 침대를 등지고 마치 뉴스 원고를 읽듯 무심하게 자신의 프로필을 읊었다. 아셰트가 짧은 자기소개를 마치자, 캠코더는 소총과 체스트 리그 등의 무장을 해제한 아셰트의 몸매를 이리저리 돌아다니며 담아내는 데 바빴다.

캠코더가 1분간의 짧은 몸매 감상을 마치고 다시 앞으로 복귀한 후, 캠코더 밖에서 대기하고 있던 탈레반 전사 "펑크남" 이 슬며시 다가와 그녀의 가슴을 거칠게 어루만지기 시작했다.

"으음..."

"펑크남" 은 러시아제 플로라 전투복 상의로 감싼 그 모성애가 느껴지는 유방을 잠시 어루만지고 놀면서 황홀함을 느꼈고, 천천히 전투복의 단추를 하나 하나 정성스레 풀어 갔다.

이윽고 전투복의 단추가 풀리면서 땀 투성이가 된 그 만년설 같은 새하얀 피부와, 검은 브래지어가 모습을 드러내자 그걸 구경하던 동네 남정네들이 흥분한 듯 더 크게 웅성웅성 거렸고, 그 웅성거림은 "펑크남" 이 브래지어를 풀어 커다란 젖가슴을 드러냄으로써 더 커졌다. 환히 밝은 대낮에 이렇게 많은 사람들 앞에서 자신의 유방을 드러낸 아셰트는 얼굴이 조금씩 붉어져 갔다.

"펑크남" 은 뒤에서 그런 아셰트의 분홍빛 유두를 세게 움켜 쥐며 아셰트가 짧은 신음 소리와 함께 괴로워하는 모습을 즐겼고, 잠시 목덜미에 코를 들이대고 체취를 맡다가, 유방을 희롱하는 왼손은 내버려 두고 오른손을 흰 설상 전투복 바지 쪽으로 내렸다. 그의 오른손이 흰 민무늬 군복 바지의 벨트와 지퍼를 푼 다음 바지를 내려 버리자 이윽고 건방진 검은 레이스 팬티가 드러났다. 한동안 그 팬티의 앞면을 손바닥과 손가락으로 부드럽게 어루만져서 아셰트를 천천히 자극시키던 "펑크남" 은, 자극에 신음하던 아셰트의 그 팬티 앞면이 약간 젖은 듯한 걸 보고 캠코더맨이 신호를 보내자 그제서야 오른손으로 아셰트의 팬티를 끌어내렸다. 

"우오오오오오! 저거 봐! 저게 체첸 여자의 보지구나!"

"핑크색이 진한 데다가 털이 밤색이네? 머리카락도 똑같은 색인가?"

"으으으... 이, 이런 거 부끄러워..."

그렇게 광장의 모두가 기다리고 기다리던 시간이 오자, 마을 주민들 쪽에서 기쁨의 함성이 터졌다. 이렇게 많은 사람들의 눈 앞에서 치부를 드러내며 지금까지 겪어본 적 없는 강한 수치심으로 아예 얼굴 전체가 시뻘겋게 달아 오른 아셰트는 눈을 꽉 감은 채 필사적으로 다리를 오므렸으나, 그것에 불만을 가진 "펑크남" 이 말 없이 아셰트의 엉덩이를 왼쪽 손바닥으로 때렸다.

1분 동안 계속 엉덩이를 맞으면서도 계속 다리를 오므리고 필사적으로 몸부림치던 아셰트는, 결국 완전히 체념하고 촬영을 재개하기로 했다. 그녀는 다리를 조금 더 넓게 벌리고는, 풍성한 밤색 털로 뒤덮여서 주인의 부끄러움에도 아랑 곳 않고 진한 분홍빛을 뽐내는 그 엑조틱(Exotic)한 음부를 양 손으로 넓게 벌렸다. 양쪽 음부 근처를 손바닥을 이용해 위쪽으로 밀어 당긴 아셰트를 본 주민들은 그녀가 자신들에게 모든 부끄러운 앞쪽 구멍을 보여주기 위한 배려를 하고 있는 것이라고 생각했다. 그러나 비단 그 이유만은 아니었다. 

쪼르르르르르르르르---

"저, 저거! 저거 봐! 저 이국적인 보지에서부터 노란 오줌 줄기가!"

아셰트는 눈을 감은 채 요도에 힘을 주어 황금빛 물줄기를 앞으로 뿜어냈고, 난데없는 분수쇼를 본 마을 주민들은 오늘은 정말 사상 최고의 공휴일일 거라고 생각하며 한참을 즐거움에 젖었다.

"앗...! 안돼요! 지금 거기는 오줌이 묻어서 더러운...흑...!"

노란 오줌 줄기가 조금씩 멎어 들며 그 반동으로 음부, 그녀의 허벅지 안쪽, 검은 팬티 안 쪽에 작은 물자국을 남기기 시작하는 걸 신호로, "펑크남" 이 앞으로 다가와서는 아셰트의 음부를 정면으로 바라보며 쭈그려 앉아, 거기에 얼굴을 들이댔다. 

"아흑! 흑!"

"펑크남" 은 음부에 묻은 노란 액체들이 마치 감로수인 것처럼 빨아먹는 데 여념이 없었고, 그렇게 우두커니 선 채로 커닐링구스(cunnilingus)를 받는 아셰트는 물라 다둘라의 각본에도 다룰 예정에도 없던 쾌락에 몸을 부들부들 떨었다.

마을 사람들과 캠코더의 시선에 부끄러워 하면서도, 동시에 소음순, 질구, 질구와 요도 사이, 요도, 클리토리스를 그 미끌미끌한 혀로 반복해서 훑어 나가고, 질벽 안 쪽으로 혀를 창끝처럼 집어 넣어서 요플레 뚜껑에 남은 요구르트를 훑어 먹듯이 질 안 여기저기를 혀로 맛보는 그 애드리브를 받았다.

사타구니에서부터 느껴지는 열락의 강도가 점점 상승해 가며 아셰트는 반사적으로 "펑크남" 의 머리카락을 양 손으로 꽉 쥐었고, 척추를 타고 전류처럼 내려 꽃히는 듯한 강렬한 쾌감에 감고 있던 눈을 부릅떴다.

"아윽!"

아셰트가 크게 한번 움찔- 하면서 몸을 순간적으로 경련하자, 한창 그녀의 음부에 얼굴을 파묻고 혀가 얼얼해 져도 상관하지 않고 열심히 땀 냄새와 여자 냄새를 맛보고 즐기던 "펑크남" 은 뜨뜻 미지근 하고 약한 산성을 띈 액체가 얼굴에 뿌려지는 걸 경험했다. 

자신이 맡던 그녀의 땀 냄새와 여자 냄새가 더 진해지자, "펑크남" 은 그 자세 그대로 얼굴에 묻은 애액을 왼손에 묻혀 깨끗하게 핥아 먹었다, 음부와 허벅지 근처에 묻은 애액도 하나도 남김 없이 깨끗하게 혀로 빨아 먹었다. 그의 표정은 마치 지하드의 의무를 다하다가 처녀들이 가득한 천국으로 이끌려 간 사람 같았다.

그런 그녀가 어지간히 사랑스러웠던 모양인지, "펑크남" 은 그 얼굴 그대로 잠시 아셰트의 얼굴을 빤히- 보다가, 상냥하게 그녀의 왼쪽 볼에 입을 맞추었다. 덕분에 아셰트는 자신의 볼에 묻은 애액 방울을 통해 자신의 체취가 어떤 냄새를 풍기는 지를 아주 확실하게 깨달을 수 있었다. 

이어서 "펑크남" 은 그녀에게 전술 전투화와 바지를 벗게 하고, 전투복 상의와 멀티캠 위장무늬가 그려진 히잡만 그대로 남겨 두었다. 

아셰트를 옆으로 누이고 자신도 그 뒤에 옆으로 누워서 자신이 보는 방향 기준으로 그녀의 왼다리를 들어 올린 다음 방금 전의 커닐링구스로 그로기 상태가 되어 제정신을 못 차리고 있는 아셰트의 앞구멍에 자지를 들이박았다.

"아흥!❤ 흣!❤ 흐읏!❤ 흐응!❤"

마을 사람들이 구경하고 있는 방향을 향해서, 그 생크림 같이 하얀 얼굴과 젖가슴, 그리고 밤색의 수해로 보호받는 음부가 훤히 드러나는 배면측위 자세로 삽입당하며, 아셰트는 뭐라 형용할 수 없는 열락에 취해 정신을 못 차렸다.

그 욕정으로 가득 찬 많은 사람들의 눈 앞에서 부끄러운 부분을 전부 보여진 채로 범해지는 것에 긴장한 탓인지, "펑크남" 은 아셰트의 질벽이 어제보다 더욱 더 강하게 조여오는 것을 느꼈다.

찌걱- 찌걱- 찌걱- 찌걱- 찌걱-

"아흐! 아, 안돼! 이런 부끄러운 모습 모두한테 보여지고 있어!❤ 힌두쿠시 사람들이 캅카스에서 온 외국 보지를 힌두쿠시 자지가 엉망진창으로 만드는 걸 생생하게 지켜보고 있어!❤"

마을 사람들이 구경하면서 웅성대는 소리, 자지와 부딫혀 마찰을 일으키는 보지 안의 점액질이 질척거리는 소리, 침대가 삐걱대는 소리 등이 한데 뒤엉켜서 기막힌 오케스트라를 만들어 내고 있었다.

아셰트의 그 천박한 말을 들은 "펑크남" 은 15분 동안 얼굴에 뿌듯한 미소를 지으며 뒤에서 팡 팡 소리가 나도록 허리를 열심히 놀리는 한편, 쉬고 있는 오른손으로 그녀의 아랫배를 부드럽게 쓰다듬고, 목덜미를 훑으며 그녀의 땀냄새를 음미하는 데에 여념이 없었다.

그리고 자신의 몸이 오르가즘의 중간 지점에 도달했다고 판단한 "펑크남" 은, 보지에서 음경을 쑥 하고 빼 내어 체위를 바꾸었다. 

이번에는 침대 위에 앉은 본인의 위에 아셰트가 등을 돌리고 올라 타는 승마위 자세였다. 다만 일반적인 승마위 자세와는 좀 다르게, "펑크남" 이 아세트의 양쪽 무릎 안을 자신의 두 팔로 지탱해 올리고 허리를 움직이는 주체도 본인인 변형 자세였다. 

철퍽- 철퍽- 철퍽- 철퍽-

"아으흐으으으으!!!!!❤ 아셰트, 모두의 앞에서 가버려!❤ 모두의 앞에서 밤색 털복숭이 노흐치 보지가 기분좋은 파슈툰 자지에 박혀서 가 버려!❤"

그야말로 노골적으로 다리를 활짝 벌리며 밑에서부터 올라오는 자지에 쑤셔지고 있는 아셰트는, 여성으로써의 즐거움과 수치심이 서로 버무러져 왼쪽 손등으로는 눈물이 고장난 수도꼭지처럼 자신의 눈을 가리면서, 침을 질질 흘리는 그 입으로는 노골적인 단어를 골라서 노골적인 오르가즘 선언을 하는 이중적인 모습을 보였다.

그리고 거기에 동감을 표하듯, 퍽- 퍽- 퍽- 퍽- 소리를 내던 "펑크남" 의 음경이, 퍽퍽퍽퍽퍽 하고 박자를 빠르게 변화시키며 폭발했다.

"아아아아아아아아아앙~!!!!!!!!❤ !!!!!!!❤"

정액이 뿌려지면서 느껴지는 뜨거운 열기와, 음경의 기분좋은 떨림을 함께 느끼며 아셰트 사둘라예바는 자신이 절정에 달했음을 온 마을에 널리 퍼트릴 기세로 괴성을 지르며 앞에서 지켜 보던 마을 주민들에게 오르가즘이 왔다는 소식을 알렸다.

같이 오르가즘을 느낀 "펑크남" 도 부르르르륵 하는 소리를 내며 자신의 음경을 전부 아세트의 질 안에 파 묻은 채로 몸이 굳었고, 몇 초 뒤에야 애액과 정액이 뒤섞여서 번들번들한 남근을 쑥 뽑았다.

그가 개운해졌다는 얼굴로 침대에서 내려오자, 이번에는 옆에서 그것을 조용히 지켜보던 친구 "안펑크남" 이 다가와, 왼쪽 귀에 총알구멍이 뚫린 자신의 동료를 잠시 쳐다보더니, 둘은 말없이 서로의 왼손을 짝! 하고 부딫혔다. 파슈툰 여자들에게 권태기를 느끼면서 파티마가 범해지는 장면을 보고도 발기하지 않았던 그의 음경은, 이국에서 온 하얀 피부의 무슬리마 자매가 파슈툰 사람들 앞에서 그 선명한 분홍빛의 음문을 꿰뚫리는 장면을 보고 하늘마저 뚫을 기세로 우뚝 솟아 있었다. 

"안펑크남" 은 침대에 드러누워서 몸을 떨며 구멍 뚫린 비닐봉지처럼 친구의 정액을 주르르르 하고 흘리는 아셰트에게 다가가, 그녀의 멀티캠 히잡을 풀어 버렸다.

플로라 위장 전투복 상의만 남겨둔 채 모두 벗어 던진 아셰트의 밤색 머리카락은 그동안 '대체 저걸 어떻게 히잡 안에 집어 넣고 다닌 거냐' 는 의문이 생길 정도로 길었다. 거의 엉덩이까지 내려올락 말락 할 정도의 긴 장발이었던 것이다.

"안펑크남" 은 그런 그녀의 긴 밤색 생머리를 보고 속으로 조용히 감탄하며 물라 다둘라가 정해준 시나리오 대로 침대 위에 누울 준비를 했고, 아셰트는 말없이 그가 누울 수 있게 잠시 자리를 비켜 주었다. 침대에서 일어난 그녀의 사타구니로부터 흘러 나온 정액이 흙으로 이루어진 바닥에 작은 웅덩이를 만들어 내고 있었다.

"안펑크남" 이 완전히 침대 위에 드러 눕자, 아셰트는 침대 위로 다시 올라가 여전히 정액으로 끈적끈적한 자신의 음부를 누워 있는 탈레반 형제의 자지에 조준하고는, 그대로 방아를 찧듯이 허리를 아래로 내려 찍었다.

"하우우우우우❤"

아직 오르가즘의 후유증에서 벗어나지 못한 음부가, 음경의 침입으로부터 받는 자극에 더욱 민감하게 반응하자 아셰트는 잠깐 움찔- 하고 몸을 떨었다.

하지만 금방 그 강한 자극에 익숙해진 그녀는, 그렇게 계속 움찔움찔 몸을 짧게 떨면서도 허리 운동을 멈추지 않았다. 

쯔걱- 쯔걱- 쯔걱- 쯔걱-

방금 전의 체위처럼 노골적으로 음부를 보이는 자세는 아니었지만, 힌두쿠시 자지 위에 올라타 허리를 흔들면서 나는 질척한 마찰음만으로 아셰트에게 수치심을 주는 데는 충분했고, "안펑크남" 은 그녀의 수치심으로 강하게 조이는 질벽을 느끼면서 왜 그렇게 자신의 친구가 개운한 표정을 지었는지를 이해했다. 

"저거 봐! 바로 직전에 눈 앞에서 가버린 주제에 금방 또 다시 스스로 올라 타서 허리를 흔들고 있잖아! 완전히 색에 환장한 창녀처럼 말이야!"

"하으...아, 안돼요...그렇게 말하시면..."

아셰트는 자신을 치녀로 매도하는 어느 마을 주민의 말에 양 손으로 얼굴을 가리면서도, 지금 음탕한 소리를 내면서 그녀가 창녀로 매도당하는 원인을 제공하고 있는 허리 운동만은 결코 멈추지 않았다. 

그런 아셰트의 이중적인 행동으로 육체적, 정신적인 만족감을 느끼면서 흐뭇한 미소를 띄고 행복감에 한참을 취해 있던 "안펑크남" 은, 대충 자신의 음경이 절반 정도 절정에 가까워 졌다는 것이 느껴지자 감고 있던 눈을 끄고 아셰트의 허리를 톡톡 건드려서 신호를 보냈다.

신호를 받은 아셰트는 허리 움직임을 멈추고 자리에서 일어나, 침대 위에 개처럼 엎드려 자신의 추잡하게 벌어진 두 구멍이 잘 보이도록 탈레반 형제를 향해서 양 손으로 자신의 엉덩이를 활짝 벌렸다.

그녀의 아름답고도 추한 두 구멍을 1분 정도 이리저리 감상하던 "안펑크남" 은, 곧바로 자신의 음경을 보지 구멍에 집어넣고 후배위 자세로 범하기 시작했다.

"아흥! 흥! 흐응! 아으흐!❤"

철퍽- 철퍽- 철퍽- 철퍽- 철퍽-

이 많은 마을 사람들이 보고 있는 앞에서, 자신의 구멍에서 음란하게 질퍽거리는 점액질 소리를 내고 있는 것만으로도 충분히 부끄러웠지만, 짐승이 교미하는 자세로 범해지기까지 하니 아셰트는 머릿 속에서 쾌감과 수치심이 서로 뒤엉키는 바람에 미칠 것만 같았다.

자신의 구멍을 열심히 쑤시고 있는 탈레반 형제가 마을 사람들이 자신의 더러운 음부를 잘 볼 수 있도록 왼손으로 자신의 왼쪽 허벅지를 들어 내서 소변을 보는 암캐 같은 자세로 유린당하고 있는 데다가, 애액과 첫 번째 정액으로 번들번들한 자신의 구멍이 자지에 꿰뚫리며 지저분하게 즙을 흘리는 장면을 두 대의 캠코더가 근거리에서 적나라하게 촬영하고, 마을 사람들이 그런 모습을 보고 자신을 매도하는 것을 듣고 있는 지금 상황이라면 누구든 미치지 않고는 못 배길 것 같았다.

"저런 게 탈레반을 돕기 위해 온 무자헤딘이라고? 무자헤딘이 아니라 그냥 창녀잖아? 체첸에서 온 더러운 창녀!"

"아니지, 임마. 더러운 체첸산 구멍으로 탈레반 전사들을 '돕기 위해' 먼 외국에서 여기까지 자원해 온 거니까 단어의 사전적인 의미를 따져 보면 무자헤딘이 맞아."

"무기랑 장구류는 도대체 뭐 하러 들고 왔는지 모르겠군, 여기서 필요한 무기라면 지금 저렇게 즙을 질질 흘리고 있는 털복숭이 체첸 개보지 하나로 충분한데 말이야!"

"아니지, 그냥 아무것도 걸치지 않은 완전한 알몸으로 왔어야지. 별 쓸모도 없는 장비와 군복으로 몸을 싸매고 오는 게 아니라!"

팡 팡 팡 팡 하는 소리를 내면서 살갗이 부딫히는 것보다도, 마을 사람들이 자신을 더러운 외국인 매춘부로 비하하는 말을 들은 것 때문에 이성이 날아간 아셰트는, 눈을 까뒤집으며 마을 사람들의 열렬한 성원에 응답하는 것으로 두 번째 오르가즘을 맞이할 준비를 했다. 

"아으으!❤ 네! 맞아요! 아셰트는 음탕한 체첸 개보지에 현지 사람들의 자지가 박히는 걸 경험하고 싶어서 힌두쿠시까지 찾아온 글러먹은 무자헤딘이에요!❤ 현지 사람들 눈 앞에서 털복숭이 노흐치 보지구멍으로 질질 싸버리는 걸 좋아 하는 변태 무자헤딘이에요!❤ "

"그러셨군요! 그래서 자매님이 지하드의 의무를 구실로 내세워서 어젯 밤 형제들에게 주저 없이 구멍을 벌리신 것이었군요! 정말로 실망스럽습니다, 자매님. 하지만 전 그런 자매님도 사랑합니다! 그러니까 이제 같이 천국으로 갑시다! 후웁! 후웁!"

마을 사람들에게 교과서에 나올 모범적인 아헤가오를 보여 주며 절정에 가까워진 아셰트의 고해(告解)를 들은 "안펑크남" 이, 그녀의 구멍을 음미하면서 유지하고 있던 긴 침묵을 깨고 아셰트의 음탕한 '지하드' 를 비난하면서도, 그런 그녀도 자신은 받아들일 수 있다는 이야기를 통해서 본인 역시 절정에 가까워졌다는 것을 암시했다.

"아으흐으!❤ 아!❤ 아!❤ 또 가버려요! 털복숭이 변태 노흐치 개보지가 또 다시 가버려어어어어!!!!❤"

"흐어어어어어어!!!!!"

권태기로 고통받으면서 오랫동안 활동을 멈추었던 탈레반 전사의 음경이 부르르 떨리면서, 뷰르르륵 뷰륵 뷰르르르르르 하는 장절한 소리를 내며 지금까지 저장해 두었던 모든 정액을 한 번에 폭발시켰다. 그 기세는 마치 Mi-24 하인드의 기총과도 같았다.

그리고 음탕한 자신의 보지를 단죄하는 그 무자비한 불벼락에, 아셰트는 그 체첸 여인 특유의 아름다운 얼굴을 크게 망가뜨릴 정도로 전율하였다. 어찌나 그 불벼락이 매서웠는지 아셰트는 겁에 질린 어린아이처럼 지금 마을 사람들이 보고 있는 방향을 향해서 쪼르르르르르- 하고 투명한 오줌을 뿜어내며 바닥 아래에 암모니아 웅덩이를 만들고 있었다. 

그 오줌 줄기가 조금씩 약해지며 침대 일부를 더럽히다가 완전히 멎었을 때, 사정을 끝낸 "안펑크남" 이 뽁- 하는 소리를 내며 애액과 약간의 소변으로 인해 기름을 바른 듯 번들번들해진 음경을 아셰트의 질 안에서 빼 내고 먼저 퇴장한 친구를 따라서 같이 옆으로 빠져나갔다. 잠깐동안 쓰러져 신음하던 아셰트는 방금 전 자신을 첫 번째로 범했던 "펑크남" 과 똑같은 자세로 침대에 걸터 앉아서 숨을 거칠게 몰아 쉬었고, 마치 실금한 것처럼 정액을 침대 밑 흙바닥에 질질 흘리고 있는 자신의 보지를 왼손 검지와 중지로 넓게 벌리고 오른손 검지와 중지를 질구멍에 쑤셔 넣고는, 정액과 애액이 묻은 그 두 손가락을 꺼내 마치 손가락에 묻은 누텔라를 훑어 먹는 어린 아이처럼 맛있게 그것을 빨아 먹었다.

그리고는 잠시 캠코더와 마을 주민들의 방향을 쳐다 보고는, 활짝 웃으면서 마을 사람들에게 밝은 목소리로 물라 다둘라의 각본에도 없던 한 가지 제안을 했다.

"......여러분도 함께 하실래요? 신의 이름으로." 

그리고 그 이후 동영상에 담긴 영상은 모두가 익히 상상할 만한 그런 상황들을 담고 있었다. 3시간이라는 재생 시간 동안 후배위 자세로 윗입은 노인의 좆을 물고 아랫입은 노인의 중년 아들의 좆을 물고 있는 모습의 아셰트, 동정 졸업을 축하하는 친구들에게 둘러 싸인 청년의 위에 올라 타 거칠게 허리를 흔들며 침을 질질 흘리는 아셰트, 흙바닥에 꿇어 앉아 입, 머리카락, 손 등의 여러 수단으로 그 동정 졸업 청년의 친구들을 만족시키다가 눈을 감고 입을 벌린 채로 마치 공중변소처럼 그들의 모든 정액을 한꺼번에 받아 내는 아셰트, 여성 인구 부족으로 인한 욕구불만이 폭발하기 직전이었던 200cm의 동네 거한(미혼)에게 정통적인 정상위로 거칠게 범해지면서 사람의 언어가 아닌 짐승 같은 괴성만 연신 내지르는 아셰트, 동네 청년들과 한 데 모여 정액 범벅으로 웃으면서 같이 손가락 포즈를 취하며 사진을 찍는 아셰트, 그 외 여러 가지 형태의 "대민 봉사" 를 담은 장면들이 찍혀 있었고 동영상 재생 종료 1분 전에 카메라에 찍힌 아셰트는 머리카락과 플로라 전투복 상의, 얼굴을 포함한 온 몸이 정액과 오줌으로 뒤섞여서 침대 위에 쓰러져 조감 시점으로 자신을 촬영하는 카메라를 멍한 푸른빛의 눈동자로 바라 보면서 거친 숨을 몰아 쉬고 있었다. 

 

"............."

루슬란 무사예비치 무나예프는, 아셰트와 마카 두 의붓자매가 물라 다둘라 하카니, 그리고 다른 탈레반 전사들이 두 자매를 협박해서 그녀들을 완전히 육인형으로 만들고 가지고 논 장면이 고스란히 찍힌, 물라 다둘라의 그 '미공개작' 을 입수해서 보고는, 오늘이 47년 인생 중에서 TOP3에 들 최악의 날 -나머지 둘은 그로즈니가 루스키 놈들에게 불벼락을 맞은 날, 두 자매 중 처음으로 입양한 아셰트가 첫 살인을 한 날- 로 변하는 기분을 경험했다. 그는 지금 왜 사람이 깊은 절망감에 빠졌을 때 이를 "발 밑의 땅이 꺼지는 기분" 이라고 묘사하는 지를 처절하게 이해했다.

만약 이 새끼들이 오늘의 보급품 조달 임무에 두 의붓자매를 데리고 가서는, 오늘 저녁에 본 그 멍한 표정으로 복귀하게 만들 거라는 것을 미리 알았더라면, 물라 다둘라 그 빌어처먹을 늙은이가 "이보세요! 오늘은 평화로운 금요일(이슬람교 문화권의 공휴일)입니다. 위험한 임무는 없어요. 동행 몸에 해로우니까, 그냥 푹 쉬세요." 라고 하는 것을 죽빵을 날리는 한이 있더라도 거절했을 것이다.

"아, 씨발...! 대체 내가 뭔 생각으로 그런 병신같은 실수를 한 거지?!"

"너무 그렇게 자책하지 말아요. 같은 편인 사람들을 이런 식으로 대접한다는 발상은 제 정신이 박힌 정상적인 사람이라면 떠올리지도 못할 발상이잖아요. 문제는 탈레반이 제 정신이 박힌 것도 아니었고, "사람" 은 더더욱 아니었다는 거고요."

두 자매가 평소에 보여준 적 없는 멍한 표정으로 복귀하고, 자신의 눈 앞에서 그 이유를 단순한 피로로 얼버무린 물라 다둘라의 그 표정을 보고는 뭔가 있다고 확신한 루슬란은 한밤중에 그 이유를 알려주겠다고 자신을 이곳, 어제 ISIS-K의 에미르 나스리가 "대화의 시간" 을 가졌던 심문실로 데리고 온 내부 고발자, 파티마가 가져온 캠코더와 몇 개의 테이프를 통해 문제의 "미공개작" 을 확인하고는 동영상을 재생하는 데 쓴 캠코더를 내려 놓고 양 손으로 얼굴을 감싸쥐면서 신음했다. 

"대화의 시간" 으로 인한 잡음이 탈레반 전사들에게 소음 공해 피해를 끼치는 것을 막기 위해 주변이 회색의 방음 자재로 둘러 싸여 있고, 테이블과 철제 접이식 의자 2개가 놓여 있는 이 심문실 안에서, 전형적인 체첸 반군 차림의 루슬란과 군복을 입은 파티마가 대화하는 모습을 제 3자가 본다면 아마 탈레반이나 ISIS-K를 위해 싸우던 체첸인이 포로로 잡혀서는 잠도 달아나게 만들 정도로 환하게 내려 쪼이는 백열전구 불빛에 시달리며, 아프가니스탄 정부군 소속 여군에 의해 굴욕적인 심문을 받고 있는 광경으로 보였을 것이다. 딱 하나, 파티마가 입고 있는 군복의 상태만 제외한다면 말이다. 

그 군복은 물라 다둘라가 어젯밤 파티마에게 항문 조교를 했을 때 입힌 그녀 본인의 아프가니스탄 정규군 코만도용 우드랜드 군복 -처음 그녀가 붙잡힌 지역의 탈레반들도 어떻게 해야 여자를 더욱 흥분되는 모습으로 만들 수 있는지 아주 잘 아는 사람들 이었기에, 그 군복을 버리지 않고 물라 다둘라에게 그대로 같이 보내 주었다- , 정확히는 그녀의 군장에서 입수한 총 4세트의 여벌 군복들 중 하나였다. 이게 문제가 되는 이유는, 지금 그 코만도 우드랜드 하의의 정말로 중요한 부분만이 날붙이로 인해서 세로로 잘려나간 덕분에, 그녀의 진한 초록색 팬티가 가감없이 드러나 보이고 있다는 것이었다.

그렇게 창녀나 포르노 배우가 입을 법한 바지에 비해, 파티마의 군복 상의와 검은 히잡은 그녀의 또랑또랑한 정신 상태 만큼이나 멀쩡했고, 그녀의 갈색 눈동자는 지금까지 보여준 탈레반의 공용 육변기로써의 모습이 전부 위장이었다는 듯 초롱초롱하게 빛났다.

그 모습으로 자신을 위로해 주는 파티마의 말을 듣고, 루슬란은 무심코 코웃음을 치고 말았다.

"정상적인 사람? 글쎄, 난 전혀 정상적인 사람이 아닌데도 그런 발상을 못 했는걸. 만약 그 '정상적인 사람' 의 기준에 '자신의 수양딸들을 스트레스 해소를 위해서 난잡하게 성관계를 즐기는 여자 지하디스트로 기르고, 그녀들의 성생활마저 아무렇지 않게 이해하는 남자' 도 포함된다면, 이 지구촌이 좆 돼서 미쳐 돌아가는 꼴이 된 것도 무리가 아니겠지."

"정말 그렇게 생각해요? 당신, 처음 온 날에 내가 범해지는 모습, 그리고 그 다음 날 밤에 물라 다둘라에게 똥구멍이 벌어져서 범해지는 모습을 보고도 발기하지 않았잖아요? 이유가 뭔지는 잘 모르겠지만, 그렇게 다 같이 미쳐서 발기하지 않을 상황에서 혼자만 그렇지 않았다는 것만으로도 충분히 당신은 정상이에요. 게다가... 당신은 지금 이 동영상을 보면서 화를 냈잖아요. 양아버지로써 딸들이 나와 똑같이 인간 이하로 취급당하는 걸 보고 분노했다구요. 탈레반과 똑같은 인간처럼 그걸 보고 당연하게 생각하는 것이 아니라. 아마 절 늦둥이로 얻으셨던 개방적인 아버지가 돌아가시기 전에 당신 같이 후견인으로써 제격인 사람을 만났더라면, 삼촌 손에 억지로 추하게 늙은 노인네에게 시집가는 대신에 15살이라는 나이를 속이고 아프간 정부군 코만도에 입대했다가, 1년 뒤 붙잡혀서 이 지경까지 떨어지는 일은 없었겠죠."

루슬란이 그 특유의 성격으로 자기 자신마저 차갑게 비꼬자, 파티마는 그 동안 관찰한 루슬란의 태도에 대한 평가를 내리면서 이에 반박했고, 자신의 간략한 과거사를 말해 주었다. 그것을 들은 루슬란은 성숙해 보이는 외모에 의해 의외로 어린 그녀의 연령을 듣고 놀라움을, 자신들처럼 전쟁으로 삶이 망가진 그녀의 사정을 듣고 동질감과 측은함을 느끼며 조용히 한숨을 쉬었다.

"그러는 너야말로 '정말로 그렇게 생각' 하나? 내가 그 애들에게 있어서 충분히 '좋은 사람' 이라고?"

루슬란은 그 잘난 러시아에 대한 증오심과 독립 체첸에 대한 미련, 그리고 사우디아라비아 출신의 그 하타브(이븐 알 하타브, Ibn al-Khattab - 본명 사미르 살레 압둘라, Thamir Saleh Abdullah) 라는 국제적 지하드 어쩌구 하는 망상에 휘말린 놈들과 함께 멍청한 짓들을 여럿 저지른 과거의 흑역사 덕분에, 이러지도 저러지도 못한 채 수양딸들에게 제대로 된 삶을 주지 못 하고 그녀들의 청춘을 지하드에 낭비시키고 있는 자신을 보고도 그런 얘기가 나오냐며 재차 반문했다.

파티마는 그런 루슬란의 과거사를 모르기 때문인지, 아니면 그가 체첸에서부터 시리아를 거쳐 이 아프가니스탄까지 온 것으로 보아 하니 그 과거사가 어떤 내용일 지 대강이나마 짐작하고 있기 때문인지는 모르겠지만 변함 없는 어조로 그녀 자신의 생각을 재차 확인시켜 주었다.

"한 치의 의문도 없이요. 그러니까, 이제부터라도 자기 스스로를 그렇게 몰아 세우는 것은 이제 그만 둬요."

"노력은 해 볼게. 하지만 47년을 살아 오면서 쌓여 온 성질머리라 얼마나 개선할 수 있을 지 모르겠군."

"만약 마음 속에 응어리 진 것들이 있어서 그게 잘 안된다면...내가 조금이나마 도와줄 게요. 이 자리에서. 제 몸으로."

"...미안, 지금 뭐라고?"

방금 전까지만 해도 상냥하게 위로하는 말을 하던 주제에 난데없이 태연한 얼굴로 엄청난 말을 내뱉은 파티마의 그 갈색 눈동자를 멍청하게 쳐다보면서 되묻는 루슬란. 그런데 막상 그에 대한 대답은 전혀 엉뚱한 쪽에서 들려 왔다.

"그래! 그거 좋은 생각이네! 지금까지 한 말을 들어 보니까 결론은 아저씨가 욕구 불만으로 지금 소위 말하는 '중년의 위기' 에 빠져 있다 이 말이잖아?"

"욕구를 쌓아 두고 풀지 않은 채로 있으면 해로워요. 루슬란. 우리가 그 살아있는 증거잖아요?"

완전무장한 모습으로 들어오는 마카 바카예바와 아셰트 사둘라예바가 잠근 줄만 알았던 심문실의 문으로 들어왔다. 마카는 뭐가 그리 즐거운지 헤실헤실 웃는 표정으로, 아셰트는 언제나 보여주는 그 청초한 웃음을 띈 채.

"대체 어떻게...아니야. 지금 문제는 그게 아니지. 그러니까 니들은 지금 내가 하는 얘기를 다 들었다 이거지? 그럼 내가 뭣 때문에 화를 냈는지도 알고 있다 이거잖아! 그걸 알고도 저 1년 365일 발정해 있는 탈레반 놈들처럼 지금 여기서 바로 섹스를 하라고?"

"그래. 아저씨는 지금 당장, 이 자리에서 파티마의 '치료' 를 받아야 해. 상태가 심각하다고. 우리가 방음 처리된 심문실 문을 몰래 열고 들어오는 것도 모를 정도로. 아니 그 이전에, 문도 안 잠그고 그런 얘기를 나눌 정도로! 다둘라 영감태기나 다른 탈레반 새끼가 지나가다가 들었으면 그대로 둘 다 빵! 빵! 이었다고. 운 좋은 줄 알아."

"말 돌리지 말아요. 지금 우리는 우리들에게 일어난 문제가 아니라 루슬란이 가지고 있는 문제에 대한 이야기를 하고 있다고요."

루슬란이 이 의자매의 태도가 너무나도 혼란스럽게 느껴져서 멍하니 둘의 얼굴만 번갈아 보고 있을 때, 아셰트가 조용히 루슬란에게 자신들의 입장을 설명했다.

"그거 아세요? 그 동안 우리의 가족 관계는 언제나 루슬란 쪽에서 우리를 신경 써 주기만 하는 일방적인 방향이었다는 거? 처음 만나서 이마라트에 들어갔을 때부터 지금까지 계속 그랬죠. 우리에게 의식적이든 무의식적이든 고달프게 살았다고 신세 한탄을 해 왔으면서, 정작 우리가 루슬란을 신경 써 주려고 하면, '나는 이 짓을 오랫동안 해 와서 그걸로 위험한 일을 겪은 적이 거의 없다. 그러나 너희는 아직 젊고 약하니까 내가 옆에서 이것저것 신경 써 주지 않으면 안 된다' 라고 거절했죠. 그렇게 루슬란이 우리들을 걱정해 주기만 해 왔으니까, 이번에는 우리가 루슬란을 걱정해 주겠다고 마음 먹고 이 자리에 서 있는 거구요. 그러니 우리가 오늘 무슨 일을 당했고, 거기서 어떤 감정을 느꼈는지는 전혀 중요하지 않아요."

".........."

그렇게 가족인 아셰트와 마카가 앞장서서 루슬란을 부추기는 소리를 듣자, 파티마는 꿀 먹은 벙어리가 되어 아무 말도 하지 못 하는 루슬란을 보고 환하게 웃어 보였다.

"...들었죠?"

"끄응......"

"아! 미리 말하는 걸 깜빡 했는데, 이 기념할 만한 순간을 담아두려고 그 감옥에서 캠코더랑 테이프 몇 개를 가져 왔거든? 저기 탁자 위에 올라가 있는 캠코더는 아셰트가 쓰면 되겠네! 뭐 어떻게 찍는 지는 그 촌놈들이 하는 걸 봤으니까 그거대로 하면 되고...아, 혹여나 얼굴 보이는 게 쪽팔리다면 걱정하지 마! 그럴 줄 알고 전투배낭에서 복면도 챙겨왔으니까!"

소악마같은 미소를 지으며 뒷짐지고 있던 손에서 캠코더, 그리고 입구멍과 눈구멍이 뚫린 루슬란의 복면을 꺼내드는 마카. 말없이 뒤에서 웃음만 짓는 아셰트, 잔뜩 흥분한 갈색 눈동자를 빛내면서 미소를 짓고 이쪽을 빤히 쳐다보는 파티마. 그 세 처자의 눈빛에 한참을 망설이던 루슬란은, 결국 "될 대로 돼라!" 라고 결심한 표정으로 마카에게 말했다.

"...복면 이리 내놔." 

 

그렇게 루슬란의 허가를 받아 낸 파티마는, 전투화와 파르티잔 위장복 하의만을 벗고 복면을 쓴 전라의 루슬란을 접이식 철제 의자에 앉히고 우선 손으로 전희를 시작했다.

파티마가 강제로 인간 이하의 취급을 받으며 당하는 것에 꿈쩍도 하지 않고 버티던 그 우람한 대포는, 자발적으로 욕구를 해소해 주겠다고 나선 그녀가 직접 손으로 어루만져 주자 조심스럽게 위를 향해 부풀어 오르기 시작했고, 파티마는 그것을 잠시 묘하게 만족한 듯한 표정을 지으면서 바라 보았다.

음경을 오른손으로 붙잡고 잠시 위아래로 몇번 흔들어 주던 파티마는, 쪽 쪽 소리를 내면서 그 아래쪽의 고환을 혀로 훑어나가며 애무를 했다.

주머니의 가장 밑에서부터 음경 언저리까지 붉은빛 털로 덮힌 고환 이곳 저곳을 훑어 나가며 오른손으로 핸드잡을 반복하는 파티마의 전희에, 루슬란의 음경 해면체에는 피가 확 쏠렸고, 그는 자신의 그것이 최대 한도로 뻣뻣해지는 것을 느끼며 작게 신음을 흘렸다.

자신의 손장난과 고환 애무에 신음하는 그 미약한 소리를 캐치한 파티마는, 고환에서 혓바닥을 떼고 음경을 붙잡은 오른손의 움직임을 멈춘 다음, 그대로 자신의 더운 입 속에 그 혈액으로 팽팽해진 해면체를 집어 넣었다.

"으음....츄웁....츕...." 

미지근한 느낌을 주면서 묘한 기분을 주는 파티마의 입은, 그 미끌미끌한 침으로 가득한 혓바닥을 수채화 붓처럼 휘두르며 입 안에서 루슬란의 음경을 투명한 물감으로 물들이면서, 음경을 물고 빨며 놓아주지를 않았다. 

그녀의 볼은 마치 롤리팝 사탕을 힘을 주어 빨아먹듯 홀쭉해져 있었고, 입에서는 연신 쮸읍- 쯉 하고 무언가를 빨아먹는 듯한 소리를 냈다. 

검은 히잡으로 감싼 파티마의 머리를 천천히 오른 손바닥으로 쓰다듬으며 몇 분간 그렇게 계속 신음하던 루슬란이, 아직 절정에 달하지도 않았는데 갑작스럽게 파티마에게 중단 신호를 보냈다.

"잠깐만. 이 정도면 적당해."

"...네?"

"이렇게 네 입에 사정해 버린다면, 나 혼자만 황홀경에 빠지고 너는 그저 조용히 다시 발기하는 걸 기다려야 하잖아. 그런 행위는 이기적인 정액 낭비라고 생각하는데." 

루슬란이 펠라치오를 중지시키고 그 이유를 설명하고 있을 동안, 파티마는 입 안에서 물고 빨던 그의 음경을 빼내어, 요도구에서 투명한 쿠퍼액을 조금씩 흘리고 있는 그것을 머리에 비비면서 자신의 머리를 감싼 검은 히잡에 쿠퍼액을 묻히며 그것을 듣고 있었다. 

"하지만 다시 단단해 지기를 기다릴 필요가 없는 그 쪽은 전희로 한 번 절정시켜도 상관 없겠지."

"......예?! 아...그...저기...좋으실 대로 하셔도 상관 없는데...문제가 좀..."

그렇게 자신의 쿠퍼액을 머리에 묻히며 웃는 파티마를 보면서 루슬란은 한 가지 제안을 했는데, 그 제안을 들은 파티마는 갑자기 웃음을 거두고 당황스러운 눈초리로 그를 쳐다보기 시작했다.

루슬란은 그 뜻밖의 반응에 잠깐 의문을 품었지만, 옆에서 마카가 벌이는 성화에 마지못해 탁자 위로 올라가 앉은 파티마의 다리를 양 옆으로 활짝 벌리고, 자신의 얼굴을 그녀의 사타구니에 가까이 대고 나서야 그 이유를 알았다.

"...........음."

지금 이렇게 가까이에서 보니까 그녀의 진한 녹색 속옷은 음부를 가리는 부분이 둥글고 진한 얼룩으로 물들어 있었고, 그 얼룩에서는 정말 강렬한 암모니아 냄새가 났다. 

파티마는 루슬란이 자신의 팬티 앞으로 코를 가까이 대자, 탈레반에 육변기로 잡힌 이래 별의별 못 볼 꼴을 다 겪어 온 그녀답지 않게 말없이 수치심으로 얼굴을 붉혔다.

보아하니 물을 함부로 쓰기 곤란한 이 힌두쿠시의 지역 특성상, 탈레반 기지에서 가장 천박한 존재인 그녀의 속옷 빨래 따위 아무도 신경쓰지 않았을 테지. 어쩌면 스위스 치즈를 제조하듯이 그렇게 시간이 지날 수록 분비물 냄새로 진하게 절여지는 파티마의 팬티를 보면서 그 아름다운 얼룩과 풍미를 은근히 즐겼을 지도 모를 일이다. 

"...읏!"

조용히 아셰트에게 손짓으로 대검을 빌려 온 루슬란은, 우드랜드 군복 바지의 앞쪽에 난 구멍을 통해서 대검으로 그 지저분한 진녹색 팬티의 왼쪽 측면을 톱질하듯이 썰어 잘라내고, 그것을 잡아 당겨서 벗겨냈다. 

잘라낸 팬티 안쪽에는 파티마의 갈색 음모 몇 가닥과 겉에 묻은 것보다 훨씬 더 진하고 샛노란 얼룩이 한 곳에 뭉쳐서 더욱 더 독한 냄새를 풍기고 있었고, 팬티로 인한 구속으로부터 해방되어 현재 암모니아 냄새와 여자 냄새가 혼합된 강렬한 향기를 풍기고 있는 바지의 앞쪽 구멍으로는, 소음순이 축 늘어지고 거무잡잡해 질 정도로 너덜너덜하게 변해버린 채 풍성한 갈색 수풀로 위쪽만 간신히 보호받고 있는 음부가 다 드러나 보였고, 바지의 뒷쪽 구멍으로는 딜도와 손가락 조교에 끝내 굴복하고 만 괄약근이 필요 이상으로 넓게 벌어져서 그 치욕스러운 선분홍색의 동굴을 그대로 노출하고 있는 항문이 보였다. 

"..........."

"아, 안에서 냄새 많이 나죠? 그러면 그렇게 억지로 하실 필요는 없---햐읏?!❤"

그 강렬한 체취에 약 1분간 거기서 잠시 떨어져 멍하니 그 사타구니를 지켜만 보던 루슬란이 행동을 개시했다. 잠깐 그 사타구니 안쪽의 소음순을 양 손으로 넓게 벌리더니, 방금 전 파티마가 자신의 물건을 가지고 애무를 해준 의리를 지킨다는 표정으로 그곳에 혓바닥을 들이대었다.

"아우웃!!❤ 그, 그렇게 지독한 냄새가 나는 곳을!!❤ 설마 진짜 입으로... 아흑!!!❤"

파티마는 이 기지의 탈레반 놈들과 비교하면 성자처럼 보였던 그 루슬란이 자신의 가랑이 사이에 얼굴을 파묻고 쮸웁- 쯉- 츄릅- 하는 요란한 소리를 내며 그 냄새나는 대음순, 소음순, 클리토리스, 요도, 질구 등을 뜨거운 혓바닥과 침으로 애무하자, 정신적인 흥분과 육체적인 쾌락이 한 데 뒤섞이는 느낌에 눈을 질끈 감고 기분 좋은 비명을 지르며 몸을 경련했다.

탈레반들이 했던 대로 카메라를 이리저리 움직이며 그 광경을 여러 각도에서 남김없이 담고 있는 아셰트와 마카도 같은 여자로써 제대로 씻지 않은 자신들의 생식기가 어떤 진한 냄새를 풍기는 지 잘 알고 있기에, 아버지와도 같은 남자가 그 진한 냄새를 감수하면서 커닐링구스를 하는 모습, 그리고 그것을 받고 있는 그녀가 하이톤으로 비명을 지르며 자지러지는 모습을 보고 자신들도 모르게 침을 삼키며 쉬고 있던 왼손을 바지 속에 집어넣었다. 

"흐으으으으응!!!!❤"

약 7분 동안 탁자 위에 걸터 앉은 채로 루슬란에게 커닐링구스를 받던 파티마는 몸 깊은 곳에서부터 터져 나오는 무언가를 느꼈고, 몸을 세차게 떨며 그 일부를 의도치 않게 루슬란의 얼굴에 뿌려 버렸다.

루슬란은 그 투명하고 끈적한 액체를 정면에서 맞고는 잠시 뒤로 물러났다. 파티마의 몸에서 뿜어져 나온 애액이 흉하게 벌려진 항문을 타고 내려가 탁자 아래의 바닥으로 뚝 뚝 떨어지는 모습이 보였다.

마카에게 화장지를 빌려서 얼굴을 닦은 루슬란은 잠깐 동안 그 광경을 지켜보다가, 아직도 탁자에 누워 숨을 헐떡거리는 파티마에게 말없이 다가가 그녀의 군복 상의 단추를 풀었다. 그나마 군복 상의는 걸레짝이 된 바지처럼 손상된 곳 없이 멀쩡했으나, 대신 그녀의 배 위에는 파슈툰어로 "변기(Toilet Bowl, تشناب کاسې)" 라는 낙서가 쓰여 있었고 양쪽 유두에는 유두 근처에 그려진 둥근 동그라미, 그 동그라미와 젖꼭지를 케밥 꿰는 꼬치처럼 세로로 관통한 막대기, 그리고 그 동그라미 주위를 에워싸듯이 그려진 8개의 짧은 선 -흔히 어린아이들이 태양을 그릴 때 "햇빛" 을 묘사하기 위하여 둥근 해 주위에 그리는 그 선- 으로 이루어진 낙서, 즉 여성의 음문을 원과 선만으로 지극히 간단하게 그린 '원초적인' 낙서가 새겨져 있었다. . 

그렇게 바지는 여기저기 잘려나가서 부끄러운 부분을 가리는 구실을 전혀 하지 못하며, 사람을 성욕 해소용 도구 취급하는 낙서가 적혀 있는 상반신은 아마 고대 여자 노예도 저렇게까지 하고 다니지는 않겠다 싶을 정도로 심한 꼴이었고, 이 중에 의류로써의 기능을 제대로 하고 있는 검은 히잡은 또 이곳 저곳에 쿠퍼액 얼룩이 묻어 있었다. 

파티마의 그 치욕스럽기 짝이 없는 차림새를 잠깐 지켜보던 루슬란은, 그대로 탁자 위에 누운 파티마의 질구에 자신의 그것을 삽입하였다.

"크흣?!?!?!❤ 자, 잠깐! 잠깐만요! 아우!!!❤"

불과 1분 전에 닥친 오르가즘으로 맥을 못 추던 질구에 크고 우람한 남근이 푸욱 하고 박히자 파티마는 반사적으로 상반신을 이리저리 뒤틀며 눈을 치켜떴다. 

하지만 파티마의 끈적끈적하고 용암처럼 뜨거운 질구에 남근을 세차게 박은 루슬란은, 자신의 남근에 가해지는 열과 점액질 그리고 압력을 느끼면서 "그어어어어어..." 하고 작게 짐승처럼 울부짖는 소리를 내더니, 자신의 남근과 결합된 파티마의 허리를 양 팔로 들어 올린 채 그대로 뒤로 돌아섰다. 그 결과 책상에 앉아 있다가 갑자기 엉덩이 아래가 푹 꺼지는 느낌에 깜짝 놀란 파티마는, 바닥에 꼴사납게 엉덩방아를 찧기 전에 자신의 양 팔로 루슬란의 목 뒤를 감싸 안고 양 다리로는 그의 대퇴부를 감은 채 꽉 조였다. 

서로가 얼굴을 마주보는 대면입위(對面立位) 자세였다. 

"이...씨이발...새끼들..."

그 대면입위 자세에서 누군가에게 하는 지 모를 욕설을 내뱉으며, 루슬란은 그녀를 본격적으로 탐하기 시작했다. 그녀가 아까 전부터 원하던 대로 말이다.

두 사람이 마침내 본격적으로 정사를 시작하려 하자, 아셰트와 마카는 방금 전까지도 팬티 속에 집어넣고는 이리저리 자신의 음부를 휘저은 터라 애액으로 끈적끈적한 왼손을 빼고, 양 손으로 캠코더를 집어서 촬영에 집중하기로 했다. 

철퍽 철퍽 소리가 나며 루슬란의 우람한 그것이 파티마의 질구를 아래에서부터 위로 꿰뚫으며 뒤로 빠지기를 반복했고, 파티마는 그렇게 육노예로 전락한 이후 단 한번도 경험해 본 적이 없던 대면입위 자세로 루슬란에게 범해지면서 자지러졌다.

"으흣!❤ 흣!❤ 흐읏!❤ 흐응!❤ 아응!❤ 저, 정말 갱장해!❤ 이, 이런 자세로 범해지는 거 처음이에요!❤"

무리도 아니다. 대면입위 자세 자체가 남성에게 상당한 부담을 요구하는 자세인 터라, 언제나 격한 전투와 학술적인 활동으로 인해 늘상 피로에 시달릴 탈레반들에게 이런 체위는 정말 사치스럽기 짝이 없을 것이다.

루슬란은 파티마의 엉덩이를 뒤로 붙잡은 채, 지금까지의 울분을 모조리 파티마에게 풀 기세로 정말 격렬하게 초반부터 퍽 퍽 퍽 퍽 하고 빠르게 자지를 박았다. 다른 탈레반들이었다면 천천히 삽입하다가 템포를 올렸을 테지만, 그는 지금 레이싱 게임에서 부스터를 터트린 경주차량처럼 초반부터 사정없이 빠른 템포로 파티마의 자궁구까지 자신의 똘똘이를 들이박았다. 

"아아아앙! 벌써부터 이렇게나 빨리!❤ 믿을 수가 없어요!❤ 너무 세게 박혀서 아무것도 생각할 수가 없어!❤" 

"아르비 바라예프, 그 발정난 강간마 새끼는 신의 이름으로 지 동족인 야마다예프의 부대를 조지고..." 

정사가 시작된 지도 얼마 안 된 것 같은데, 벌써부터 파티마의 보지는 그 쏟아져 나오는 애액을 주체하지 못한 채 음부를 흥건하게 물들이고 있었다.

그러거나 말거나, 루슬란은 파티마를 자지러지게 하면서 거칠게 숨을 내쉬며 어떤 개망나니의 이름을 중얼거리기 시작했다.

"샤밀 바사예프, 이 씨부럴 놈도 신의 이름으로 다게스탄과 베슬란을 조져서 동족들에게 엿을 먹이더니..." 

"아으흐흐! 제발 좀 천천히! 천천히 해 줘요!❤"

퍽! 퍽! 퍽! 퍽! 퍽! 퍽! 퍽!

"하으으! 응! 응! 으응! 으으응!!!❤"

파티마가 그 주체할 수 없는 쾌락으로 인해 머리 속이 뜨거운 열로 불타 오르는 듯한 느낌을 받으며 루슬란에게 만족스러우니가 그대로 계속 하라는 건지, 아니면 미쳐 버릴 지도 모르니까 조금 진정해 줄 것을 부탁하는 건지 모를 말을 할 때, 또 이번에는 옛 이츠케리아 체첸의 이미지를 믹서기로 신나게 갈아서 똥통에 흩뿌린 어느 "또라이" 의 이름을 중얼거렸다.

급기야 한계를 넘은 자극으로 인해 통제불능이 된 파티마의 음부에서는, 애액이 고장난 수도꼭지처럼 뿜어져 나오기 시작했고, 분무기처럼 사방으로 튀는 그 물줄기는 이윽고 파티마와 루슬란 둘 모두의 허벅지를 조금씩 더럽히기 시작했다. 밑에서 그 둘의 하반신을 촬영하고 있는 마카의 캠코더에는 애액 방울이 간헐적으로 뿌려지고 있었다.

4분 정도 뒤에, 루슬란은 파티마가 애원한 대로 템포를 늦추다가 자지를 뽑아서는, 곧바로 다시 파티마를 책상 위에 올려 놓았다. 

"이제는 이 씨발 힌두쿠시 파슈툰 새끼들마저 신의 이름으로 내 가족을 조져서 나한테 엿을 먹여?!" 

파티마는 그렇게 책상 위에 앉아 있는 상태에서 다리를 양 옆으로 활짝 벌렸고 기다렸다는 듯이 루슬란이 그 다리 사이로 돌진해 들어와서 다시 요란한 소리를 내면서 몸을 뒤섞는 행위를 재개했다.

철퍽! 철퍽! 철퍽! 철퍽! 철퍽! 철퍽! 철퍽!

"꺄흥! 앙! 앙! 앙!❤ 이제 오나 봐요!❤ 이제 찾아오고 있는 것 같아요!❤"

이 깡촌 아프가니스탄에 찾아온 지 3일 만에, 도와 주려고 먼 길을 온 손님들을 단 며칠만에 자신들의 봉으로 취급하면서 본인과 두 자매의 뒷통수를 풀 스윙으로 후려 갈긴 탈레반에게 배신감을 느꼈던 루슬란은, 슬슬 맛이 가기 시작하는 파티마의 얼굴을 보면서 쌓아 뒀던 울분을 본격적으로 터트리려 하고 있었다.

폭풍처럼 거세게 자신의 몸을 찢어 발겨 버리는 듯 한 쾌락에 눈이 풀리기 시작하면서도, 파티마는 몸을 뒤섞으면서 자신에게 더욱 솔직해진 루슬란의 진담을 듣고 웃으면서, 안아 주겠다는 듯이 양 팔을 벌렸다. 

"아흐으으!❤ 저, 전부 터트리세요! 제 더럽고 냄새나는 파슈툰 걸레보지로 전부 받아 드릴 테니 남김 없이 쏟아 주세요!❤"

"그래! 다둘라 이 씨발 놈아! 그렇다면 나도 신의 이름으로 널 엿먹이련다! 신의 이름으로 네가 그렇게 좋아하는 '파슈툰 공중변소' 와 떡을 칠거라고! 너희 탈레반 새끼들만 독점했던 파슈툰인만을 위한 파슈툰 자궁에, 씨발 내 수입산 좆물을 영역표시 하는 짐승 새끼의 오줌처럼 싸 버릴 거라고!"

쯔걱! 쯔걱! 쯔걱! 쯔걱! 쯔걱! 쯔걱!

"흐으응!❤ 으응!❤ 그래요! 바로 그거에요! 파슈툰족만을 위해 봉사해야 하는 파티마의 금지된 공중변소 보지를 마음껏 더럽혀 주세요!❤ 지독한 오줌 냄새로 가득한 파티마의 털복숭이 파슈툰 걸레보지를 이방인의 더러운 씨앗으로 깨끗하게 해 주세요!❤"

"우워어어어어어어어!!!"

마치 발정난 수컷 짐승처럼 괴성을 지르며, 파티마의 몸을 질구에서부터 산산 조각내기로 작정한 사람 같은 그 맹렬한 기세로, 자신의 좆을 공성추처럼 때려 박던 루슬란은 마침내 오르가즘이라는 성문을 완전히 박살내는 데 성공했다.

"아아아아아아아아아아아아!!!!!!!❤"

한창을 흔들다가 뚜껑을 연 콜라 페트병에서 폭발하는 콜라처럼, 크고 아름다운 루슬란의 음경에서 세차게 뿜어져 나온 정액이, 꿀럭- 꿀럭- 하고 자신의 질 안을 흥건하게 채워 나가는 느낌과, 그렇게 씨앗을 쏟아 부으며 질 안쪽에서부터 거칠게 요동치는 남근의 움직임을 느끼면서, 파티마 역시 루슬란이 그랬던 것처럼 한껏 괴성을 지르며 오르가즘을 맞았다. 

루슬란이 좆을 자신의 구멍에서 빼고도, 한참 동안 오르가즘에 맥을 못 추고 몸을 사시나무 떨듯 떨던 파티마는, 그렇게 쉬고 있던 도중에 갑자기 루슬란에게 붙들려 강제로 일으켜 세워졌다.

"...?"

루슬란은 접이식 의자를 자기 근처로 가져와서는 거기에 앉았고, 오르가즘의 여운에 의해 몸을 자기 의지에 따라 똑바로 가누지 못하는 파티마의 허리를 붙잡아서, 여전히 꼿꼿한 자신의 음경 위에 강제로 앉혔다. 

"꺄아아아아아?!❤" 

"오, 아직은 안 되지! 안 되고 말고! 방금 전 동영상에서 그 씨부럴 안경잡이 새끼가 '절대 복종' 을 의한 의식이랍시고 남이 보는 앞에서 변을 지리게 했었지? 어디 그럼 나도 똑같이 해 볼까!"

"아흐으으응~❤ 그거 봐요~❤ 방금 전까지만 해도 하기 싫은 척 했던 주제에, 지금은 진심으로 좋아하고 있잖아요!❤"

아직 첫 번째 폭발로 인한 후유증이 채 가시지 않은 질구에 2차 공격을 받고, 허리를 뒤로 활처럼 튕기면서 아헤가오를 한 파티마였지만, 정작 그녀는 "그래서 맘에 들었다" 는 표정으로 지금 상황에 만족하는 듯 보였다.

"?!?!?!?!? 하아아아아앙!!!!❤"

의자에 앉은 루슬란의 무릎 위에서 유사 승마위 자세로, 그 오르가즘의 충격에서 정신을 차리지 못한 채로 또 다시 범해지며 부들부들거리던 파티마는, 루슬란의 왼손이 자신의 클리토리스를 건드리자 더 세차게 몸을 떨었다. 차라리 왼손으로 검은 히잡을 벗겨 내고 그녀의 그 갈색 곱슬머리를 잡아 당기는 것이 어떨 까 싶었지만, 그러지 않은 것으로 볼때 폭주하는 루슬란에게도 아직 일말의 이성은 남아 있었던 모양이었다. 

"으으응! 흐응! 흐으으으으응!!!!❤"

이제 "절정" 이라고 말 할 수 있는 기준을 초월한, "고문" 이라고 불러야 할 정도의 자극을 받으며 파티마의 얼굴에서는, 지금도 계속 애액이 질질 새고 있는 그녀의 음부처럼 눈물과 타액이 쉴 새 없이 심문실 바닥 아래로 흘러내렸다.

"'진실로 정의로운 무슬림 형제들' 은 지랄! 정의로운 무슬림들이 다 자한남(Jahannam)으로 떨어져 죽었냐? 대가리에는 어떻게 하면 파슈툰 여자를 존나 맛있게 따먹고 죽일까 하는 생각밖에 없는 새끼들을 '정의' 라고 하게? 이런 새끼들이 정의로운 형제들이면 씨발 안드레이 치카틸로(안드레이 로마노비치 치카틸로, Андрей Романович Чикатило - 소련 시절의 사이코패스 강간살인범)는 성인이다!"

무슨 일이든지 간에, 시작이 가장 어렵다고 했다. 그리고 그 어려운 시작을 파티마와의 교합을 통해 해낸 루슬란은, 첫 번째 오르가즘에 도달하기 전까지 이제는 어젯 밤 '카타르의 어느 셰이크(Sheikh)' 가 탈레반에게 성금을 보내면서 했다는 "미친 개잡소리" 를 큰 소리로 비웃고 있었다.

루슬란이 그렇게 내면에 쌓인 냉소를 파티마의 앞구멍으로 거칠게 풀어내고 아셰트와 마카 자매가 미친듯이 그 장면을 캠코더에 담으면서 숨을 거칠게 몰아 쉬며 흥분하는 것과 때를 같이하여, 파티마는 한껏 교성을 지르며 두 번째 오르가즘을 맞이할 준비를 했다. 다만 이번 오르가즘은 바로 직전에 경험한 것과 비교해 다른 점이 한 가지 있었는데, 첫 번째 오르가즘 때와 다르게 이번에는 잠자코 있던 파티마의 방광과 요도가 조금씩 통제에서 벗어나기 시작하고 있었다. 보지구멍이 뚫리고 클리토리스가 미친듯이 손가락과 마찰을 일으키는 그 고문에 가까운 자극에 의해 말초신경과 척수신경을 통해 방광과 요도를 통제하던 대뇌는 제대로 된 명령을 내리지 못한 채 부분적으로 그 기능이 마비되었고, 이에 방광과 요도가 두 번째 오르가즘에 편승하여 대형사고를 준비중인 것이었다.

물론 루슬란은 그러거나 말거나, 캠코더와 그것을 들고 있는 두 의자매의 앞에서 요란한 육체적 마찰음을 내며 파티마를 유린하는 데에만 집중했다.

애액과 정액이 서로 요란하게 뒤엉키는 것도 아랑곳 않고 자지를 박아 대는 루슬란 덕분에, 파티마의 음부 주변은 지금 그 두 액체가 뒤섞여서 만들어진 하얀 거품 같은 무언가로 범벅이 되어 있었다. 

"아니지! 그래, 다시 생각해 보니까 무슨 뜻으로 한 말인지 잘 알겠다! 겉으로는 형제라고 존나 치켜 세우면서, 뒤로는 지 아내나 딸내미를 강간하지 않는 대신 전혀 상관 없는 다른 여자들이나 강간하니까 그 돼지새끼 셰이크 입장에서는 그것만으로도 충분히 '정의로운' 형제들이었겠지!"

"앙! 앙!❤ 뭔가 이상해요! 파티마, 지금 여기서 전부 싸버릴 것 같아요! 냄새나는 오줌구멍이 너무 기분 좋아서 참을 수가 없어요!"

"뭐가 씨발놈의 지하드고 뭐가 씨부럴 신정국가 건설이야! 이 개같은 내 인생! 바라예프, 바사예프 그 미친 와하비 새끼들도 좆까고, 그 새끼들한테 병신같은 "국제적 지하드" 개소리나 불어 넣은 하타브 새끼도 좆까! 부수고 죽이고 여자 따먹는 거 빼면 대가리에 든 것도 없는 힌두쿠시 깡촌 탈레반 새끼들도 좆까! 다 씨발 좆 까라 그래!"

"아하아아앙!!!❤ 냄새나는 오줌구멍에서 뭔가 나오려고 해요! 노흐치들이 보는 앞에서 파티마의 더럽고 부끄러운 것들이 바닥에 전부 쏟아져 버려!"

"특히 너! 물라 다둘라 하카니, 이 씨발 존나 이기적인 개새끼야! 어디 한번 너도 똑같이 당해 보라고! 네가 아끼는 여자의 보지가 다른 나라 출신 좆에 꼽혀서 신음하는 꼴을 한번 겪어 보라고!"

"아흥! 흐으아아앙!❤ 안돼! 더는 안돼! 물라 다둘라, 죄송해요오오!!❤ 파티마의 지린내 나고 더러운 파슈툰 암캐보지가 파슈툰 여자로써의 법도를 어기고 노흐치의 우람한 자지에 박혀서 가 버려요! 지금 여기서 가 버려요! 아! 아아! 아아아아아아아?!?!?!?!?!❤"

루슬란은 마지막으로 세차게 파앙- 하고 파티마의 보지구멍을 찌르는 것을 신호로, 또 한번 괴성을 지르며 파티마의 질 안에 정말 원없이 많은 양의 씨앗을 쏟아 부었고, 파티마 역시 허리를 뒤로 세차게 젖히고는, 혀를 축 내밀고 눈은 90% 정도 백안이 된 채 눈물과 침을 줄줄 흘리는 표정으로 지금까지 탈레반의 육변기 생활을 하면서 한 번도 맛보지 못한 궁극의 오르가즘에 감탄을 금치 못 했다. 

쏴아아아아아아아- 

그리고 파티마가 고문과도 같은 자극에 몸을 이리저리 뒤틀면서 대뇌의 감시가 소홀해 진 틈을 타, 착실하게 거사를 준비하고 있었던 방광과 요도가 그 궁극의 오르가즘이 닥쳐오는 순간 잽싸게 행동을 개시하여 Secondary, 즉 2차적인 피해가 발생했다. 

파티마의 요도는 오줌은 아닌 듯한 투명한 분수를 마치 고래가 호흡하듯이 세찬 기세로 뿜어내기 시작했고, 루슬란의 하반신을 샤워하듯이 헹구면서 덩달아 루슬란의 하반신 위에 올라 앉아 있던 겹쳐져 있던 파티마의 코만도 전투복 바지도 축축하게 적셨다. 

"크흡....."

"하으으으으으으.....!!!!!❤"

루슬란은 뜨듯한 파티마의 액체가 자신의 음경과 고환을 비롯한 하반신을 적시는 것에, 파티마는 배설기관과 생식기관이 폭주하면서 신경계를 타고 전신에 열락을 역병처럼 마구 퍼트리면서 느껴지는 쾌감에 몸을 떨었다.

이윽고 파티마는 의자 앞으로 힘없이 쓰러졌고, 티끌만큼이나마 남아 있는 힘으로 몸을 뒤집어서 흥건하게 젖은 자신의 두 구멍을 잘 보라는 듯이, 양 팔을 뒤로 뻗어 상반신을 지탱하는 자세로 엉덩이를 깔고 앉아서는, 거칠게 숨을 몰아 쉬며 몸을 떨면서도 만족스러운 미소를 지었다. 

그리고 그 모든 과정을 생생하게 감상하면서 캠코더에 담아낸 아셰트와 마카 자매는, 사타구니로부터 축축함을 느끼는 것과 동시에 자신들의 심장이 뛰는 소리를 들으며 그 아수라장에 대한 짧은 감상평을 남겼다. 

"...우와. 진짜로 아저씨가 쌓아두고 있던 마음 속의 어둠이 정말 깊고 어둡긴 했던 모양이구나."

"지금이라도 그것을 해소하는 데 도움을 주신 파티마 자매님에게 감사하지 않으면 안 되겠네."

 

 

소수의 불침번 인원만 제외하고는 모든 탈레반 전사들이 잠든 이 시각. 과거 이 마을에 사람이 거주하던 시절 장로의 흙집이었던 물라 다둘라의 숙소에서, 탈레반의 두뇌파 중 한 명인 "안경" 은 물라 다둘라의 책상에 편집이 끝난 오늘의 영상들이 담긴 테이프를 올려 놓으면서 물라 다둘라의 조직 운영에 대해 감탄사를 아끼지 않았다.

"늘 느끼는 건데 말입니다. 아무리 제가 마드라싸에서 우수한 성적을 받고 졸업했다고 남들이 치켜 세워도, 정작 저는 물라 다둘라께서 내놓으시는 그 신묘한 계책을 들을 때마다 저 따위는 감히 물라 다둘라의 발끝에도 미치지 못할 뿐이라는 생각을 하곤 합니다."

"그리고 나는 언제나 자네의 그 전문적인 기술을 보면서 내가 이리도 공부가 부족한 사람이었나 하는 자괴감에 빠지고는 하지. 하지만, 그것보다는 자네 같은 사람이 우리의 형제라는 것에 자괴감 따위는 덮고도 남을 더 큰 자부심을 느낀다네."

그리고 "안경" 의 그 평가 -혹은 아첨- 를 들은 물라 다둘라 역시, "안경" 에게 공부의 내공이 깊은, 우수한 탈레반 전사라는 높은 평가를 내렸고. 둘은 잠시 미소를 지으며 서로의 얼굴을 쳐다보다가, 갑자기 "푸하하하하하!" 하고 폭소를 터트렸다.

"그 어린 체첸인 자매에게 가한 조교는 정말 지금까지 내가 지금까지 살면서 본 조교 중에서도 최고였네! 머릿 속에 지워지지 않을 공포를 각인함과 동시에, 실금의 굴욕을 겪게 함으로써 그 정신까지 완전히 함락시키는 일석 이조의 효과를 노린 훌륭한 발상이야!"

"아, 그거 말씀이십니까? 그저 운이 좋았을 뿐입니다. 조금만 시간을 잘못 맞췄어도 그 자매는 아마 지금쯤 숙소의 침대가 아니라 힌두쿠시 산 속 어딘가에서 잠들고 있었겠죠. 그건 그렇고, '형제들에게 선뜻 몸을 대 주는 파슈툰 여자같은 발상을 했으니 너희도 이제 탈레반이나 다름 없다, 그러니 무조건 우리 말을 들어라' 라니. 이렇게 신묘한 계책이 머릿속에서 나오려면 도대체 어떻게 공부를 해야 가능한 겁니까? 역시 현실과 정론을 통한 공격은 그 용맹하기로 이름 높은 체첸인마저도 섣불리 덤벼들 수 없게 할 정도로 강력하군요."

그게 과연 '정론' 이었는지는 모르겠지만, 적어도 '혼자 동떨어져 있는 네가 뭐 어쩔 거냐' 라는 '현실' 은 사실이기는 했다.

"그런 종류의 비폭력적 공격은 상대의 반론을 막고 상대가 이 쪽의 말에 순응할 수 밖에 없게 만들어 주는 효과가 있지. 물론 완전히 대가리가 돌아 버린 미친놈들에게는 하나도 안 통한다는 문제가 있지만 말일세."

"예를 들자면... 이번에 밀수 트럭 운전 일자리가 있다는 걸 알리려고 찾아간 우리 형제들을 보자 마자, 탈레반이라는 이유 하나 만으로 이야기도 듣지 않고 총질을 했다는 그 건방진 놈들처럼 말입니까?"

".......그렇지. 그 못 미더운 정부 놈들보다도 우리들이 더 많은 급료를 제공하니까 우리의 일감을 맡아 준다면 가족들을 더 배불리 먹일 수 있다는 사실을 제시해도, 아예 귀를 틀어막고 있으니 원."

"그런 놈들에게는 역시 직접적으로 '본보기' 를 보여 주는 방법이 특효약 아니겠습니까. 그...옛날 '신성 로마 제국' 의 누구였더라, 아, 카를 5세. 그 이교도 왕은 로마 교황이 자기를 만만하게 보면서 기어오르려고 하니까, 열받아서 군대를 보내 로마 여기저기를 박살내고, 거기 사는 이교도들 중 3분의 2나 되는 숫자를 겁탈하고 죽여서 교황이 깨갱 하고 물러났지 않습니까. 우리도 그놈들 사는 마을에다가 그렇게 하지요. 집 몇채 부수고, 마을에 사는 놈들 중 3분의 2 정도를 아무나 골라 눈 앞에서 죽이는 꼴을 보여 준다면 그놈들이 굴복 안 하고 배기겠습니까?"

"나도 그 해결책이 가장 효과적이라는 것을 부정하지는 않겠네. 하지만, 예전에 우리 탈레반이 그런 방법으로만 주민들을 다스렸다가 크게 다쳤던 적이 있다는 사실을 잊지 말게. 일단은 그 마을을 관찰하면서, 우리 편으로 끌어들일 만한 사람이 있는지를 보고 그 마을을 어떻게 처리할지 판단하기로 하세."

탈레반에서 가장 똑똑할 물라 다둘라조차도 진주만 공습에 참가한 일본 제국 항공모함은 "아카기, 카가, 쇼가쿠, 즈이가쿠" 4척 뿐이라고 알고 있는 판에, 분명 자신이 그보다 더 수준이 낮다고 자기 입으로 밝힌 "안경" 이 "사코 디 로마(Sacco di Roma, Sack of Rome)" 를 제대로 배웠을 리가 없었다.

저 "안경" 의 말을 저승에서 카를 5세 본인이 듣는다면 그놈들은 자기가 키운 정규군도 아니고 용병일 뿐이며, 재정이 궁핍해 용병들에게 돈을 충분히 못 주는 바람에 통제가 안 되어 그렇게 된 것이라면서 자기 변호를 할 지도 모르겠다. 그 때 죽어나간 로마 시민들이 남녀노소를 불문하고 그 말을 듣는다면, 역사적 사실이고 나발이고 그것을 "좆까는 소리" 로 치부하면서 카를 5세를 집단구타 하려고 우르르 몰려가겠지만 말이다. 

아무튼, "안경" 이 "사코 디 로마" 를 예시로 들며 제안한, "자신들의 말에 거역하는 마을에 대한 가장 확실하고 효과적인 설득 방법" 을 들은 물라 다둘라가 일단 그 방법은 잠시 보류한다는 입장을 밝힌 그 타이밍에, 생각치도 못한 불청객이 한 명 대화에 끼어들었다.

"...그렇게 중요한 이야기를 왜 저만 빼놓고 하십니까?"

"우왓! 아, 루슬란 형제님!"

물라 다둘라는 매너도 모르는 이 무식한 체첸인의 난입에 깜짝 놀라 그대로 천장을 뚫을 듯 펄쩍 뛰었고, 옆에 있던 "안경" 역시 생각치도 못했던 상황에 당황스런 기색을 감추지 못했다.

그런 둘을 번갈아 바라보던 루슬란 형제는, 자기들끼리만 맛있는 걸 나눠 먹다가 들킨 것도 아닌데 뭐가 그렇게 호들갑이냐는 듯 씨익 하고 웃었다.

"제가 대충 들어 보니 형제님들에게 또 다른 문제가 생겨서 골머리를 싸매고 계셨던 것 같던데, 이제 겨우 3일 지났을 뿐이지만 저도 이곳 탈레반 형제들의 식구나 다름 없지 않습니까. 그런 저를 아직도 이방인인 듯 취급하시고는 이렇게나 중요한 대화에 끼워 주지도 않으실 줄은... 조금 섭섭합니다. 물라 다둘라."

"아, 아하하하하... 무례를 용서해 주시구려, 루슬란 형제. 내가 뭐 형제님을 아직도 남이라고 생각하거나 그런 건 아니고, 이렇게나 늦은 시간이라면 형제가 침대에서 쉬고 있을 거라 생각해 굳이 억지로 깨워서 부르지 않은 것 뿐이오. 피곤한 하루였잖소."

만약 이 말을 들은 게 마카였다면 '보급 임무도 안 나가고 동굴에서 뒹굴뒹굴거리기만 한 양반이 퍽이나 피곤하겠다. 치매 걸렸냐?' 라고 직구를 날렸을 지도 모르지만, 루슬란은 그저 어른답게 조용히 웃어 보일 뿐이었다.

"물론 그러셨겠지요. 생각해 보니 기척도 없이 갑자기 두 분 대화에 끼어든 제가 오히려 더 잘못한 것 같습니다. 아참, 그러고 보니까 거기...안경 쓰신 형제님?"

"왜 그러십니까?"

물라 다둘라의 말을 듣고, 대화에 멋대로 끼어든 주제에 자신을 왜 부르지 않았냐고 그를 책망 하기까지 한 자신의 무례를 사과한 루슬란은, 갑자기 "안경" 을 바라 보며 방금 전의 대화에 대해 한 가지 질문을 했다.

"아까 전에 건방지게 탈레반에 이빨을 들이댄 마을 놈들에게 본보기를 보이기 위해서, 몇 명 정도만 조지면 된다고 하셨습니까? 3분의 2?"

"예. 3분의 2요."

그러나 루슬란이 원한 대답은 아무래도 그것이 아니었던 듯, 그는 품에서 소음기가 부착된 발터 PPK를 꺼내면서 "안경" 에게 자신의 불만족스러움을 표시했다.

"너 하나만 죽으면 돼."

"......어?"

뜬금없이 겨누어 진 총구에 어안이 벙벙해 진 "안경" 은, 푹- 하는 소리와 함께 발사된 .32 ACP 총탄에 검지 손가락이 날아갔고, 그 고통에 짧게 비명을 지르며 나자빠졌다. 물라 다둘라 역시 생각조차 못했던 눈 앞의 광경에 멍청한 얼굴로 루슬란을 쳐다 볼 뿐이었다.

"뭐, 뭐야? 이게 대체 무슨..."

"뭐긴. 나야."

그런 물라 다둘라의 멍청한 얼굴을 보며, 루슬란은 차가운 비웃음을 띄고 이번에는 물라 다둘라의 복부에 총알을 박았다. 뜨거운 뭔가가 자신의 복부 지방에 퍽 하고 박히자, 물라 다둘라는 지금 자신이 총에 맞은 이 믿기 힘든 상황이 정녕 현실인지를 확인하기 위해 배에 난 구멍에 손을 들이대 보았다. 유감스럽게도, 현실은 냉혹했다. 

그 틈을 타 "안경" 은 다급하게 기어서라도 숙소 안을 빠져 나가 경호원을 부르려고 했고, 그걸 눈치 챈 루슬란은 지금 바닥에서 한창 헤엄에 열중하던 "안경" 을 향해 다시 총구를 향했다. 

"에이...왜, 왜 이러세요..."

마카의 조교 테이프에서 보였던 그 남자다운 기세가 무색하게, "안경" 은 루슬란을 향해 비굴하게 웃어 보였고, 루슬란은 그걸 보며 "뭐 어쩌라고" 라는 표정으로 쿨하게 방아쇠를 당겼다. "안경" 에게는 다행이도, PPK 권총에 잼이 걸렸다.

"우왓! 자자자자, 잠깐! 잠깐!!!"

권총의 철컥- 소리에 잠깐 기겁을 하던 "안경" 이었지만, 곧 금방 그것이 불발을 의미하는 소리라는 것을 빠르게 깨닫고, "루슬란 샤마예프" 를 닮은 경호원을 부르려고 숙소의 출구를 향해 달려가려고 했지만, 푹- 하고 또 한번 바람 빠지는 소리가 나며 총탄이 안경의 복부를 꿰뚫었다.

안경은 "커헉..." 하는 외마디 단말마를 내지르며 그대로 바닥에 얼굴을 처박은 채로 쓰러졌다. 관통상을 입고 조금씩 죽어가고 있는 그는, 자신의 복부를 꿰뚫은 총탄이 자신의 등 뒤가 아닌 앞쪽에서부터 날아 왔고, 그 총탄은 루슬란의 권총탄보다 더 컸으며, 방금 전 들은 바람 빠지는 총성 역시 루슬란의 소음권총보다도 더 컸다는 차이조차 깨닫지 못했다. 

그런 그를 향해 천천히 여유롭게 다가오는 발소리가 들렸고, 고개를 들어서 그 발소리의 근원을 본 "안경" 의 눈 앞에는, 총구에서 화약 연기와 냄새를 풍기고 있는 VSS 빈토레즈 소총을 들고 다가온 KZS 위장 패턴 저격수용 수트의 소녀 무자헤딘이 보였다. 

"자, 이제 씨발 여기서 누가 더 개처럼 보이냐? 멍! 멍!" 

후드를 뒤로 내리고 카키색 히잡을 드러낸 마카 바카예바는, 자신을 이틀에 걸쳐서 개로 취급했던 "안경" 을 내려다 보면서, 그를 향해 개 짖는 소리를 내며 차갑게 비웃었다.

"마카. 그 쯤 해 두렴. 아무리 화가 나더라도 사자(死者)에 대한 기본적인 예의는 지켜야지?"

뒤이어서 이번에는 플로라 야전상의와 체스트 리그, 소총으로 완전무장한 아셰트 사둘라예바가 그 멀티캠 히잡으로 꽁꽁 싸맨 머리를 들이 밀며 숙소 안에 발을 들였다.

그녀가 죽어가는 "안경" 을 조롱하는 마카에게 가까이 다가가며 무례한 의붓동생을 타이르고 있을 때, 밖에서는 풀썩- 하고 무언가 떨어지는 소리가 났다. 그 소리의 진원지가 바로 목이 흉하게 꺾인 채 쓰러져, 등과 얼굴을 동시에 이 쪽으로 향하고 있는 "루슬란 샤마예프" 닮은 물라 다둘라의 경호원이라는 사실을 깨닫고 "안경" 과 물라 다둘라가 동시에 경악했다.

"븅~신. 경호원이라는 놈이 총도 안 차나?"

고개를 뒤로 돌려 그 경호원의 시체를 보면서, 마카는 어이가 없다는 표정으로 경호원을 비웃었다. 피조차 이어지지 않은 사이임에도, 마카 바카예바의 그 차가운 미소는 정말로 양아버지 루슬란과 똑같았다.

물라 다둘라는 눈 앞에서 마카가 "안경" 을 빈토레즈 소총으로 확인사살 하는 것을 보면서, 출혈로 인해 조금씩 힘이 빠져 나가는 것을 느끼면서도 필사적으로 책상 안 서랍에 감춰 두었던 파키스탄제 루거 P08을 꺼내서 루슬란을 향해 겨누고 방아쇠를 당겼지만, 권총은 철컥 하고 탄창과 약실이 모두 공허한 상태임을 알리면서 슬라이드만 뒤로 후퇴시킬 뿐이었다. 

"...뭐야. 총알...총알은 또 어디 갔어?!"

"어이쿠. 혹시 이거 찾으세요, 물라 다둘라?"

이번에는 텅 빈 루거 권총을 들고 당황하는 물라 다둘라의 앞에, 그동안 성적인 용도로만 사용했던 검은 히잡과 아프가니스탄 코만도 우드랜드 위장복을 입은 파티마가 조용히 웃으면서 또랑또랑한 목소리로 들어왔다.

그녀가 뒷짐 지던 손을 풀고 앞으로 내밀어서 펼친 양 손 안에는, 원래 루거 권총의 탄창 안에 들어가 있어야 할 9mm 파라벨럼 탄환 8발이 놓여 있었다.

"저 젊은 아가씨, 파티마는 육체적인 분야 말고도 두뇌를 쓰는 분야도 상당히 우수한 인재더군. 저런 아가씨를 '육변기' 로만 쓰다니, 그야말로 아프가니스탄의 '여성 인력 낭비' 풍조가 만들어낸 슬픈 현실이라니까."

"루슬란...! 이 씨발 뱀 같은 배교자 새끼...! 네가...네가 감히...탈레반을 배신해?! 알 누스라를 배신해?! 위선자들과 이교도를 상대로 지하드를 위해 피 흘리며 싸우는 형제들을 배신해?!"

루슬란은 의자에 앉은 채 피를 흘리며 자신을 노려 보는 물라 다둘라를 바라보면서, 파티마를 더욱 효율적으로 사용하지 못한 탈레반의 인사관리 능력을 비꼬며, 카타르의 셰이크가 전해 주었다는 달러화가 가득 담긴 스포츠백 두 개를 손에 들어 뒤에 서 있는 자매에게 던져주며 웃었다. 

파티마가 침대 근처 옷장을 뒤져 자신이 잡히기 전 가지고 있었던 여벌의 군복 및 속옷들, 그리고 그 외에도 그동안 촬영한 모든 동영상의 백업 데이터가 담긴 USB 여러 개를 그녀의 배낭에 집어넣는 것을 눈치채지 못한 루슬란은, 악에 받혀 소리를 지르는 물라 다둘라를 철저하게 무시하면서 갑자기 자신의 별명, '하지 무라트' 의 유래를 친절하게 설명해 주기 시작했다.

"네 수양딸들을 가지고 우리들의 육변기처럼 봉사를 시킨 것 때문이냐! 그건 지극히 당연한 섭리였다고! 그 체첸인 년들은 본인들의 의지로 "지하드 알 니카" 를 통해서 그 보지구멍과 똥구멍을 탈레반 형제들에게 대 주었다! 신의 뜻에 따라 파슈툰 여자들이 탈레반 전사들에게 당연히 그래야 하는 것처럼! 그러므로 탈레반이 신의 뜻에 따라서 파슈툰 여자들처럼 행동한 그년들의 구멍을 가지고 원하는 대로 마음껏 위안을 받는 것이 뭐가 문제라는 거냐, 이 논리라는 것도 모르는 개 무식한 노흐치 촌놈 새끼야!"

"...한 가지 재미있는 사실을 하나 알려 줄까? 내 별명 '하지 무라트(Hadji Murat, Хаджи-Мурат)' 말이야. 시리아 현지 출신 친구들 중 한 명이 내가 캅카스 출신이니까 그냥 "캅카스 쪽 나라 출신이고, 존나 잘 싸우니까 같은 캅카스 출신인 하지 무라트라고 부르자!" 라고 해서 그게 내 별명이 되었거든? 근데 재밌는 사실은, 하지 무라트가 사실 캅카스 와하비들 입장에선 "좆같은 배신자 새끼" 라는 거야. 19세기 캅카스 이맘국(Caucasian Imamate) 시절에 개국 영웅인 이맘 샤밀(Imam Shamil)이 반대파들을 못살게 구니까 '씨박새끼 정치 좆같이 하네!' 하고 러시아로 넘어간 못 믿을 인간이라 이거지. 염병, 심지어 그 양반은 우리 같은 나흐족(Nakh, 체첸인과 잉구셰티아인)도 아니고 아바르족(Avar, 다게스탄의 주류 민족), 그러니까 다게스탄 사람이었다고. 뭐 그 양반은 결국 캅카스 이맘국으로 다시 돌아와서 러시아와 싸우다가 죽기는 했지만, 결과적으로 보면 신정 국가 캅카스 이맘국은 19세기의 근대 사회로 넘어간 러시아 제국에게 개박살 났지. 그 시절에도 그 잘난 "신정 국가" 는 좆도 쓸모 없는 체제였다는 게 증명된 거라고." 

이 아이러니가 재미있지 않느냐는 듯, 루슬란은 혼자 킬킬대며 웃었다.

"지금 와서 생각해 보면, 나한테 붙은 이 '배신자' 의 이름은 정말 적절하기 이를 데 없는 별명이야. 안 그래? 너무 그렇게 섭섭하게 생각하지 마시오. 물라 다둘라. 내 수양딸들이 당신네들의 '육변기' 처럼 따먹힌 것도, 이렇게 당신이 피를 흘리면서 아무도 곁을 지켜주지 않은 채로 죽어가는 것도 전부 '신의 뜻' 아니오? 우리가 당신네들의 성금과 노트북을 가져가서 이 좆도 소용도 없는 '신정 국가' 를 위한 '성전' 이라는 이름의 개지랄을 집어 치우고 새 삶을 시작하는 것도 '신의 뜻' 이라고 생각하고 받아 들이쇼." 

"...이런 말을 들으면, 이렇게 무식해 보이는 캅카스 산골 아저씨도 총명하신 물라 다둘라보다 더 똑똑한 말을 할 수 있다는 사실이 참 놀라워요. 그쵸?"

"용서해 주세요, 물라 다둘라. 저는 형제님과 다르게 머리가 좋질 못해서 지하드를 제대로 이해하지 못하고 그저 가족을 지키기 위해 싸워 온 무식한 여자니까요."

"아저씨! 이제 짐도 모두 실었으니까 그만 이 엿같은 곳에서 뜨자고!"

파티마가 루슬란의 말에 맞장구를 치며 죽어가는 물라 다둘라의 눈동자를 정면으로 쳐다보면서 조롱하고, 반대로 옆에 서 있던 아셰트는 최소한의 예의를 갖추어서 물라 다둘라에게 작별 인사를 했다. 뒤이어서 마카가 뒤에서 물라 다둘라의 전용 SUV에 짐을 모두 실었다는 것을 알리자, 루슬란은 물라 다둘라의 품을 뒤져 자동차 열쇠를 꺼내고는, 여기 오기 전 무기고의 PETN 통에 설치해 놓은 IED를 기폭시킬 2000년대 초반 모델의 구형 핸드폰을 주머니에서 꺼내 눈 앞에 보이며 물라 다둘라에게 최후의 한 마디를 남겼다. 

"절대로 네놈이 원하는 대로 되지 않을 거다! 성전을 더럽힌 너희 배교자 씨발것들은 얼마 안 가 정의로운 형제들에 의해 전부 짐승처럼 도살될 것이다! 네놈과 붙어 먹은 더러운 창녀 셋은 도살되기도 전에 지쳐 쓰러져 죽을 때까지 무한히 그 더러운 아랫구멍으로 죄를 값을 것이다! 그리고....쿨럭....그리고....!"

"그래, 그리고 ISIS의 칼리프께서는 전 세계를 총칼로 정복하는 지하드를 통해 성공적으로 세계 이슬람 제국을 건설하시겠지. '신은 위대하다(주: 여기서의 '신은 위대하다' 는 Farewell, Goodbye의 의미)', 형제."

이제 구세대 지하디스트 조직과 신세대 지하디스트 조직 그 어디에도 속하지 않게 된 루슬란은, 아무렇지도 않게 그 신세대 지하디스트 조직의 칼리프를 언급하며, 방금 전 걸린 총알을 빼낸 발터 PPK 권총을 물라 다둘라의 머리에 겨누었다.

 

그렇잖아도 서러운 서민들을 칼바람과 눈으로 더 서럽게 하는 12월을 맞아, 삶에 찌든 사람들의 한숨과 생활 수준에 관계 없이 겨울을 보고 낭만을 느낄 정도로 정신적인 여유를 가진 감성적인 사람들의 환호가 뒤섞인 대한민국의 수도 서울.

그 호화스러운 강남에 비할 바는 아니지만, 적어도 어디 가서 지인들에게 '나 부자다' 라고 자랑할 만한 최소한의 자격을 갖춘 커다란 가정집의 2층 베란다에서 파르티잔 군복 바지와 검은 스웨터 차림으로 담배를 피우던 집주인, 루슬란 무사예비치 무나예프는 담배를 던져서 끄고 1층의 거실로 내려왔다.

스크린 TV와 사운드 시스템이 설치된 거실에 놓인, 흰 사각형 소파에 잠시 앉아 있던 루슬란의 뒤에서, 갈색 곱슬머리를 한 성숙해 보이는 인상의 16세 소녀가 다가와 커피잔을 내려 놓았다. 

"여기 부탁하신 커피요. 아메리카노. 시럽이나 설탕 없이."

"아, 고마워."

잠시 일전에 있었던 일을 회상하고 있는 루슬란을 위해, 이 저택에서 가정부로 고용되어 일하면서 3명의 체첸인 가족과 동거중인 파슈툰인 처녀, 파티마가 소파 근처의 작은 테이블 앞에 커피잔을 내려 놓았다.

한 달 전, 루슬란과 두 자매, 그리고 파티마는 카타르의 셰이크로부터 기증 받은 탈레반의 테러 자금 및 정보가 담긴 노트북을 가지고, 가장 가까운 미군 기지로 SUV를 몰고 가 망명을 요청했다.

미군의 무인 정찰기가 정찰 활동을 하며 지나가던 중에 우연히 목격한, 의문의 대폭발로 흔적도 없이 사라진 탈레반의 기지로부터 찾아 온 이 4명의 손님들은 곧바로 미국 정부에서 파견한 요원들의 간단한 심문을 받았다.

이 네 사람에게는 정말 운 좋게도, 그들을 담당한 요원은 네 사람을 어디 파묻어 버리고 정착 자금을 삥땅치거나, 정보만 먹고 아무 데나 내버리거나, 혹은 총을 들려 주고는 죽을 때까지 자신의 용역으로 부려 먹거나 하는 사람이 아니라 정말로 모범적인 공무원이었던 덕에 루슬란은 미국 정부와 거래를 하여 그 지긋지긋한 지하드 업계에서 은퇴하는 데 성공했다.

루슬란은 아예 지하디스트들과 접점이 있는 누군가가 자신들에게 해를 끼칠 위협이 거의 없을 국가로 망명하기를 원했고, 따라서 무슬림 인구가 얼마 없는 국가인 한국을 선택했다. 이마라트 시절에 인터넷을 다뤘던 사람으로써 한국이 아직은 다문화에 그렇게까지 우호적이진 못 하지만, 그나마 돈만 어느 정도 있으면 살 만한 나라 중 하나라는 걸 알고 있었기에 선택한 국가였다. 그리고 한국에 대한 정보를 예전부터 어느 정도는 알고 있던 루슬란이 정착하자 마자 제일 먼저 한 일은, 관리비를 받아 먹을 수 있는 상가 건물을 몇 채 사 두는 것이었다.

파티마가 내온 아메리카노를 마시며 루슬란이 한국에 정착하면서 생겼던 소소한 에피소드들을 회상하고 있을 때, 철컥 하고 뒤에서 문을 여는 소리가 들렸다. 

"다녀왔습니다~"

루슬란이 뒤를 돌아 보니, 길고 검은 트렌치 코트를 입고 밤색의 윤기나는 생머리를 자랑하듯이 머리에 묻은 눈을 털고 거실 안으로 들어오는 아셰트 사둘라예바가 보였다. 

더 이상 코트를 입고 있을 이유가 없어져 코트를 벗어서 왼팔에 걸고 있는 그녀는, 이 추운 날씨에 대체 무슨 용기인지 하얀 스웨터 하나와 짝 달라 붙는 하늘색 미니 스커트 차림을 하고 있었다. 

아무리 강인한 체첸인이라고 해도 감기마저 피해가지는 않는다면서 옷 좀 따뜻하게 입고 다니라는 충고를 해 주기 위해, 커피를 들이키며 소파에서 일어난 루슬란은, 아셰트가 실수로 코트 안에서 떨어뜨린 지갑을 줍기 위해 허리를 숙인 순간 푸우우우웁- 하고 아메리카노를 격하게 뿜어내고 말았다.

"아앗! 방금 전에 닦아 놓은 바닥이!!!"

몇 분 전에 닦은 바닥이 다시 오염되는 것을 보면서 파티마가 절규하는 소리가 울려 퍼졌고, "What the Fuck?" 이라고 하는 표정으로 루슬란은 아메리카노가 묻은 그 붉고 긴 수염을 손으로 닦으면서 아셰트에게 삿대질을 했다.

"너...너...너...너... 속옷 어디 갔어?! 속옷!!!"

아셰트는 그제서야 자신이 지갑을 줍기 위해 루슬란을 향해 등을 돌리고 고개를 숙인 탓에, 짧은 스커트에 의해서 밤색 털로 보호받는 자신의 음부가 보이고 말았다는 것을 깨닫고 "아..." 하는 표정을 지었다.

"도대체 무슨 생각이야?! 인류가 속옷을 무엇 때문에 발명했다고 생각하는 건데! 가려야 할 부분만 가리기 위해서 만들었을까? 당연히 아니지!! 화장실에 들어갔다가 묻어 나오는 그거나 달거리는 어떻게 대처할 건데!"

사람이 속옷을 입고 다니는 아주 지극히 당연한 이유를 근거로 들면서 팬티도 없이 외출한 것을 책망하는 루슬란에게, 아셰트는 아주 해맑은 표정으로 그의 멘탈에 더 심각한 스크래치를 남겼다. 

"오히려 외출할 때 더욱 흥분되지 않나요?"

"...뭔 소리야아아아아아!!!!!"

"인터넷을 통해서 제 얼굴을 봤다고 추정되는 남자들의 미묘한 시선은 의외로 느끼기 힘들죠. 하지만, 스커트 차림에 팬티를 입고 다니지 않는다면 남자들의 그 '금단의 영역을 향한 호기심' 으로 가득 찬 시선을 정말 자주 느낄 수 있다고요. 단순히 제 기분 탓인지 아니면 정말로 그렇게 많이 쳐다 보는 지는 확실하진 않지만, 최소한 저는 그렇게 느껴요! 그 많은 사람들이 보고 있는 공터에서 당했던 그 때처럼 몸과 마음이 찌릿찌릿거리죠!"

"..................."

"......우와. 정말 무섭다."

루슬란이 폭발한 문제의 그 날, 탈레반에 의해 마을 주민들의 눈 앞에서 엉망진창으로 범해지는 모습을 보였다가 정신이 무너져 마을 사람들과도 난교를 벌이며 쓰러진, 그 충격적인 사건의 뒷이야기를 들은 루슬란과 파티마는 아셰트의 뛰어난 적응력에 할 말을 잃은 채 감탄(?) 했다. 

그래서 파티마와 관계를 하라고 설득할 때, 아셰트가 "우리가 오늘 무슨 일을 당했고, 거기서 어떤 감정을 느꼈는지는 전혀 중요하지 않아요." 라고 한 거였나? 그런 의미였어?

"아! 마카! 집에 있었네?"

방금 전부터 계속 들려오는 소리가 시끄러웠는지, 현관문을 정통으로 마주 보는 자신의 방 안에서 문을 열고 아셰트를 맞이한 의붓 여동생 마카 바카예바는 언니의 반가운 인사를 한심하다는 얼굴로 받아 주었다.

"......있잖아. 언제나 생각해 보는 건데, 이 집 식구 중에서 가장 정신과 상담이 절실한 사람은 아셰트 같아. 세상에, 동영상이 유출되면서 자기를 걸레로 인식하고 쳐다보는 사내 새끼들의 눈빛을 받으며 노팬티로 거리를 걷는 게 흥분된다니."

무슨 목적이었는지 파티마가 탈레반 지역 지도자 물라 다둘라 하카니의 AV 컬렉션을 몰래 회수해서 컴퓨터에 저장해 놓고, 아셰트가 그것을 자신의 컴퓨터로 옮겼다가 하필 그 날 아셰트의 컴퓨터가 해킹을 당한 사건이 있었다.

해킹을 통해 우연히 군복을 입은 체첸인 여성 무자헤딘이 탈레반과 운우지정을 나누거나, 성적인 소품으로 전락한 자신의 군복을 입은 아프가니스탄 코만도 여성 대원이 탈레반의 육노예로 범해지는 그 고화질 영상 컬렉션을 입수하고, 무한한 감동을 받은 그 해커는 아주 강한 카피레프트의 신념을 가진 사람이었는지 탈레반 레이블의 그 AV 컬렉션을 인터넷 곳곳에 열심히 퍼트렸다.

해당 동영상은 "탈레반 포르노" 라는 이름으로 토렌트, 포르노 동영상 사이트를 거치며 "변태라는 이름의 신사들" 사이에서 굉장히 컬트적인 인기를 끌었고, 타블로이드 신문 기사에서도 다룰 정도가 되었다. 그나마 그 문제의 타블로이드 신문 기사에서는 두 명의 체첸인 자매가 탈레반 기지 폭발 사고로 실종되었다고 알려진 것이 다행이었다. 루슬란은 그 사건 때 정말로 깜짝 놀라서 자신의 발터 PPK를 다시 꺼내 기름칠을 해야 할 지의 여부를 진지하게 고려했기 때문이다. 

좀 웃기는 사실이기는 하지만, 여기에 자극받은 ISIS에서 최근 자신들의 조직에 속한 여성 지하디스트들을 배우로 삼은 선전용 포르노 레이블을 계획중이라는 소식이 들려 오며 네티즌들과 정보기관 관계자들의 실소를 자아냈다. 선전이라면 지하디스트 조직 가운데서도 둘째 가라면 서러울 양반들이었으니, 힌두쿠시 촌놈들이 고화질 포르노 몇 편으로 컬트적인 유명세를 얻게 되자 어지간히 배가 아팠을 것이다. 한편으로는 몇몇 분석에 따르면, 그렇게 탈레반을 질투하면서도 올리기만 하면 인터넷의 철퇴를 맞는 혐오스럽기만 한 처형식 선전 영상 따위보다, 남자라면 누구나 발기하지 않을 수 없는 포르노야말로 더 확실한 선전 수단이라고 생각하는 의견이 ISIS 내부에서도 상당 수 존재하는 것으로 판명되었다. "칼리프에게 밉보이면 이렇게 비참하게 뒈진다"는 강압적인 위협보다, "우리의 성전에 동참한다면 검은 히잡으로 얼굴을 가리고 군복을 입은 용맹한 칼리프의 여전사들이 성스러운 입구멍, 똥구멍, 보지구멍으로 원하는 때 아무나 형제 여러분들의 자지와 정액을 받아내면서, 지하드에 입문한 형제 여러분을 늘 축복할 것입니다!" 라는 내용의 회유야말로 더 효과적이라는 의견이었다. 본디 나쁜 점은 최대한 감추고 좋은 점은 최대한 부각시키는 것이 선전의 정석 아니겠는가. 

어쨌든, 같은 취미를 공유하는 친구들과 화상 채팅을 하던 도중에 방에서 나와 아셰트의 그 이해하기 힘든 성벽(性癖)을 가지고 비난하는 마카의 복장은 지금 검은 트레이닝복 바지에, 애니메이션 그림체로 그려진 미소녀의 얼굴이 정면에 박힌 일본 자위대 플렉탄 위장무늬 티셔츠였으며, 삐죽삐죽하고 긴 적발로 뒤덮인 그녀의 머리 위에는 회색의 늑대귀 머리띠가 올라가 있었다. 지난번에는 화상 채팅으로 자기 옛날 군복이나 파티마의 아프가니스탄 정부군 코만도 군복을 친구들에게 보여 주더니 이번에는 그나마 캐주얼한 사복 차림이었다.

이것도 썩 "정상적인" 복장이라고는 하기 힘들었지만 그래도 최소한 노팬티보다는 나았다.

"어떻게 그걸 즐길 수가 있지? 분명 그 첫 번째 아웃도어 플레이는 억지로 끌려나와서 수치를 당한 끝에 정신이 붕괴되는 형태로 진행 되었는데 말이야."

"암캐 취급 당하면서 오줌까지 지린 애한테 그런 말을 듣고 싶지는 않은데."

"아니, 그거랑 비교하면 안 되지! 그건 내가 원해서 당한 거고 아셰트가 한 그거는 완전 협박당해서 끌려 나온 거잖아!"

"정말로 가슴에 손을 얹고 맹세할 수 있니, 마카? 네가 창고에서 억지로 당했던 것도 정말로 쾌감이라 할 수 없는 거니?"

"쾌감이라고 할 까 보냐! 그딴 살인미수를! 숨 막혀서 죽을 뻔 했는데! 그치만...죽을 뻔 한 위험 없이 실금만 했으면 괜찮았을 지도."

"...이거 참 멋진 가족이군. 수양딸들을 지하디스트로 키우면서 변태 성욕을 가지게 만든 가장이라니. 중년의 위기로 미쳐서 날뛰기나 하는 인생의 패배자가 하는 짓이 다 그렇지 뭐... 그 전직 탈레반 두 친구가 보면 참 좋아 하겠어."

루슬란은 글러먹은 두 수양딸 아셰트와 마카 자매의 대화를 처음부터 끝까지 들으면서, 현재 미국으로 이주해 새로운 삶을 준비중인 전직 탈레반 "폭탄머리" 와 "칼자국" 을 떠올렸다.

루슬란에게 입을 잘못 놀린 죄로 호통을 들은 이후 뭔가 느낀 바가 있어 탈레반에서 나와 정처 없이 떠돌던 둘은, 우연히 작전 중 IED에 피격당하여 전복당한 험비를 한 대 발견했다. 그 둘은 미군 구조대가 오기 전에 안에 타고 있던 두 해병대원(장교와 부사관)을 끄집어내 구출했고, 그 둘에게 은혜를 갚고 싶어한 장교가 조금 무리하게 자신의 연줄을 이용해 이 두 전직 탈레반을 미국으로 이주시켰다.

비록 얼마 안 되는 기간이긴 했으나 탈레반에 몸을 담았던 흑역사 탓에, 종교를 버리면서까지 철저한 미국인으로써 살고 있는 둘은, 지금 장교의 삼촌이 경영하는 요식업 프랜차이즈 사업체에서 일하고 있다고 1주일 전에 반가운 목소리로 연락을 해 왔다.

그렇게 착실한 삶을 살고 있는 두 청년과 대비되어 완전히 글러먹은 삶을 살고 있는 이 둘을 보며, 루슬란은 한숨을 쉬지 않을 수가 없었고. 마카는 그런 루슬란을 보고 밝게 웃으며 자기가 할 수 있는 선에서 최대한 위로를 해 주었다. 

"에이, 그렇게까지 말할 것 까지야. 그 '중년의 위기로 미쳐서 날뛴' 누구 덕분에, 우리가 이런 평화로운 삶을 누리고 있는 거라고. 아저씨가 정말로 병신이었으면, '노후 대책 마련'도, 언젠가 총에 맞거나 폭탄에 맞고 죽을 지도 모르는 '자식들에 대한 배려' 도 없이 그저 그 지하드 지랄에만 매달려 있었을 테지, 하지만 아저씨는 안 그랬잖아. 가족을 위해서."

"허....... 그거 아니? 다른 사람도 아니고 너한테 그런 말을 들으니까 훨씬 더 진지하게 마음에 와 닿는다. 항상 어른한테도 싸가지 없이 굴던 너한테 말이야."

"너도 어느새 성장했구나? 마카. 루슬란에게 위로를 다 해주고."

"잠깐만요. 그럼 제가 한 달 전에 했던 '당신은 좋은 사람' 은 진지하게 마음에 와 닿지 않았다 이건가요? 굉장히 섭섭한데요?"

마카가 정말로 거짓 없는, 행복함이 넘치는 표정으로 웃으면서, 한 달 전 파티마가 했던 말처럼 자신을 '좋은 사람' 이라고 치켜 세워 주자, 방금 전만 해도 막 나가는 두 딸의 성적 취향에 머리를 쥐어 뜯던 루슬란은 그것을 듣고 아버지로써 푸근한 미소를 짓지 않을 수가 없었고. 뒤이어서 파티마가 질투난다는 듯 푸념을 하며, 아셰트가 그 왈가닥 소녀 무자헤딘 마카가 철이 들었다며 그녀를 칭찬하고 있을 때, 마카는 갑자기 그 행복한 표정을 싹 거두고 언제나 보여주는 그 소악마같은 웃음을 보여 주었다. 

"그래? 그럼 혹시 다음 달에 나오는 '나와 옆집의 용신(龍神)님' 블루레이 DVD 살 돈 줄 수 있어?"

"안 돼."

"으익......"

결국 이번 달의 용돈이 텅 비어서 악세사리로 전락한 지갑 대신 루슬란에게서 신작 애니메이션의 DVD를 받아 내려는 야망이 좌절되자 탄식을 흘리며 고개를 푹 숙이는 마카, 그런 그녀를 본 아셰트와 파티마가 폭소하는 소리를 들으며, 루슬란은 탁자의 리모콘을 들었다.

"그래도, 확실히 네 말이 맞다. 마카. 나는 그 지하드 지랄을 계속 하기엔 너무 늙었어."

마카의 말에 공감하고 조용히 웃으면서, 루슬란은 리모콘을 조작해 거실에 음악을 틀었고, 스피커에서는 "Favored Nations" 의 "The Setup" 이 흘러 나왔다.

\----------------------------------------------

PS

* 드디어 아무 것도 안 하는 방학 기간을 맞아 며칠간 게임도 거의 안 하고 매달린 작품이 오늘에서야 끝을 봤군요! 무언가를 완전하게 하나 끝마치고 나니 정말로 상쾌한 기분입니다. 최고로 「HIGH」한 기분이다! 패러디, H신, 그리고 그 외의 서술이 얼마나 여러분들을 만족시켰는지는 모르겠습니다만...이 글이 부디 저와 비슷비슷한 취향을 가지신 신사 분들의 마음에 들었기를 바랍니다. 다음 작품이요? 글쎄요, 대학 졸업을 앞둔 몸이라 과연 쓸 시간이 있을 지 보장은 못 하겠습니다만, 만약 제 열정이 되살아 나는 시간적, 정신적 여유가 생긴다면 돌아올 지도 모르겠습니다. 아마도...?(무책임)

* 그리고 "하지 무라트" 에 대한 오류를 지적해 주신 기갑 갤러리의 G모 갤러 분께 감사의 말씀을 드립니다. 그냥 캅카스 하면 떠오르는 장수가 없어서 아무나 집어 넣었는데 결과만 놓고 보면 복선이 되었군요...

(참고 자료 - 그 G모 갤러 분의 조언 원문)  
"읽어 보았습니다. "성"전인줄은 몰랐네요 -_-.  
현재 알 누스라 전선은 물론 체첸을 포함한 다양한 인종이 모인 국제적인 성격이 강하긴 하지만, 레반트 전선에 전력의 대부분을 쏟아 붙고 있고 있고, 현재 별 도움도 안되는 알 카에다와의 결별을 선언한 상태입니다. 탈레반과도 약간 소원해진 관계죠. 뭐, 소설이니 이건 무시하시고.  
알 누스라 전선은 8월 기준으로 이름을 변경했으며, 현재는 자브핫 파타 알 샴입니다. 이건 약간 변경되어야 할 지도.  
또한 현대 캅카스 에미레이트와 아프간은 무기 밀매나 마약 루트로 사용되지 그 이외에의 결탁은 소식이 없습니다. 물론 이것도 위와 같게, 소설이니까요.  
그리고, 세단이라.. 지프같은거나, 다양한 험지구동차량이 약간더 어울리지 않을까 싶기도 합니다. 물론 작품에서 무엇을 표현하는지는 저는 모르지만..  
그리고 와하비에게 있어 하지 무라트, 는 약간 변절자의 의미가 더 큽니다. 차라리 루슬란의 명칭을 셰이흐 만수르, 바이상구르같은 장수의 이름이 더 나을것이라고 봅니다. 하지 무라트는 정확하게는 나흐족이 아닌 다게스탄(아바르)인이고, 캅카스 이맘국 당시에 샤밀의 전임자를 보복으로 죽인적이 있고, 샤밀과도 대립했습니다 (그러니까 공동의적인 러시아군에게 항복하기도 했죠.) 영웅이라고도 볼수 있지만, 역사 기록은 그는 "시대가 버린 풍운아"지, 하나의 이념을 위해 끝까지 싸운 '성전의 용사'라고 보긴 어렵습니다.  
야설은 제가 좋아하는 장르는 아니라서. 그외에는 별 도움을 주진 못하겠습니다. 건필하십시오."

* 물라 다둘라의 최후는 영화 "그때 그 사람들" 의 오마주입니다. 개인적으로 정말 재미있게 본 블랙 코미디 영화.


End file.
